Snow White
by mNakahara98
Summary: [It is a next generation fic of Moonlovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo, centered around Yoo Seol, Soo and So's daughter who becomes the queen of Goryeo in future. Ever since Seol met the king, she visits the palace often, beginning her adventure with her new friends and family. It is considered as a drabbles as there's a lot of fluff/angst/hurt&comfort/etc!]
1. Chapter 1:White as Snow

The house of Yoo clan was quiet as the wind breezes the tree flowers. Petals dropped and flow on the small pond touching the water. Birds were singing only to be stopped as they heard a wailing inside the house. Curious, they flew towards the window to see the man who was trying to stop his two years old daughter from crying.

"Don't cry, don't cry…I'm here." Jung, who was now remarried to Lady Munhye, tried to calm the child. He smiled as he let go of his child and let the child sleeping on the large bed. Jung quietly walked out of the room as she was resting.

Then, he heard another burst from the door behind him, revealing the thirteenth prince who rushed to Jung's house after read the letter.

"Where is she?"

Jung turned around, revealing a now sleeping baby who was quietly snoring in the room. Baek-Ah's lips were opened in surprise as he slowly walked closer, worried he might wake the baby. He took a closer look and saw the face. Despite her slumber, Baek-Ah smiled softly seeing the striking resemblance of her mother. Confirmed that the child is in deep sleep, Baek-Ah went outside the room with relief.

"What did you name her?"

Jung stared at his 'daughter' who was sleeping. Her pouty lips were pink as a petal of flower, hair was black as night, and her skin was white…as a snow. Jung remembered the day where there was no bloodshed, no greed consumed his brother, when Soo once told the story of a beautiful girl whose skin was fair and white as a snow.

"Seol. Yoo Seol is her name." Jung smiled.

"Hello I'm Seol," the little girl who was no older than six years old greeted politely, "please to meet you."

She was practicing the etiquette from Lady Munhye while Jung was taking care of three years old sons; Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji, who is Seol's half-brothers.

"Yes," Lady Munhye, Jung's second wife, smiled in satisfaction, "much better."

Seol giggled happily as she looked out to the outside. As a cheery, lively girl she wanted to play outside with her brothers and was curious of the world outside. She saw two of her brothers running around.

"Father, can I go play with them?" She asked as she impatiently jumping.

"Absolutely~!" Jung yelled out happily as he saw Seol ran to play tag with them.

Seol skipped towards the garden and saw the gate was slightly opened. She remembered when she once asked her father to go out, he refused unless he goes with her. She turned around and saw Jung was paying attention to her brothers. With a mischievous smile she tip-toed towards the outside but flinched as Jung called out for her. She made a teasing face as her father then ran outside to the lake where Jung took her once in a year. Jung finally remembered today was the day; death of Hae Soo. He smiled wistfully then followed his daughter.

Seol kept wandering around, looking at the large trees and wild flowers as she reminded herself she could pick them for Lady Munhye. She turned around to see Jung, her father, ran after her. Surprised, she ran faster but unable to look front as when she did it was too late as she was bumped into some. She yelped and saw the tall man with a refined robes looking at her while tilting his head. Remembering that she has bumped into him, she feigned the injury with her hands on her forehead.

The man smiled softly at her antics as it reminded him a certain woman who had done the same many years ago.

"You bumped into me at the first place."

She slowly looked up, blinked her eyes. Then they heard her father walking towards her. She turned around and ran to him.

"Father."

Seol hugged her father's leg as the man's eyes grew cold when eyeing Jung.

"Why are you here when you are forbidden to come back to palace?" The man asked, his cold gaze piercing her father's.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. Today was Soo's—I must have slipped my mind." Jung stuttered.

The man's gaze briefly softened when glancing at Seol.

"Is she your child?"

Jung caught off guard at his question.

"Y-yes."

Then, the king eyed the child with a slight suspicion.

"I remember your family asked for your remarriage, yet…" His eyes never left the child whose big eyes glanced back with confusion, "she's quite grown."

Seol looked up to her father then back to the man who—she assumed—is her uncle but didn't say anything.

"How old is she?"

"You must have been very busy with taking responsible with a country…I'll take my leave…" Jung said as he held his daughter up attempting to hide her.

"Halt."

Jung stopped as he looked back at the king whose eyes then confirmed the true identity of a child. He looked at Jung with stern, determined eyes.

"Leave the girl."

Jung bit his lips as he put his daughter down and kneeled, much to Seol's confusion.

"I won't allow it, unless you kill me!"

King formed a rather bitter smile at his outburst.

"Soo didn't wish for her to live at palace…she have been concerned of it even in her last breath."

Seol looked at the man but didn't say anything as his eyes glanced at her with somewhat wistful and softened expression. He looked back at his brother who was still kneeling.

"Fourteenth prince Wang Jung," the man called, "Your exile will be hence forth released."

Jung looked up with, not bothering to hide his surprised look.

Seol and the king met their eyes once again. The king formed a short smile.

"I'd like you to visit the palace in some time."

Then, the man left, leaving Seol glanced at the king and Jung embraced her, relief brushed off the heaviness from his shoulders, determined to protect Seol as a promise made with Soo, the girl's mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Like Mother, Like Daughter

[Ever since her first meeting with the king, she often visit the palace with her father. She was requested to stay at palace until her father Jung comes back from training his soldiers.]

"Seol, come along." Lady Munhye called out for the child who was busy looking around the palace in awe, "the king's waiting for you."

Seol the hurried beside her step-mother who smiled warmly at her. The stopped by the entrance of the throne room as the eunuch announced their presence to the king. Gwangjong let the visitors in as they entered, only to see the king and Jung waiting. Seol tensed with anxiety when seeing the king's stern expression softened with smile.

"Greetings to your majesty." Lady Munhye greeted as Seol followed bowing almost tripped herself, much to the lady's surprise.

Seol was embarrassed as she accidentally ALMOST got herself fell forward for bowing with her head beneath her waist. Her lips pouted as her big eyes watered but restrained herself not to show any tears. However, her whimpering caught them off guard. Jung stepped forward, concerned that his daughter was about to cry but stopped as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves.

"Seol."

She flinched when her father called.

"Yes?" Her small voice squeaked.

"Are you alright?" Jung asked.

Seol nodded her head, reassuring him.

"I don't cry." Seol managed to reply with confidence.

"Why not?" Gwangjong asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Because ladies do not cry, that's why. They are strong."

Gwangjong blinked his eyes at her claim. His eyes grew warm, yet somewhat pensive. The girl reminded him young Soo when she often talk back at him, not afraid of his former epithet "Wolf-Dog". The king laughed heartily as he approached to her.

"My, Lady Munhye had taught her well…," Wang So smiled, "your father have to leave the palace to train the soldiers. Lady Gyeonghwagung requested for you to stay at Songak until Jung returns. Is that alright?"

Seol's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" She asked, disbelieved.

"If there's anything you want, you may ask." Gwangjong smiled.

What came next was unexpected for Jung, Lady Munhye and himself. Seol leaped towards him with her arms around the king's neck, giving him a small embrace. So was surprised by her demeanor. Seol giggled happily, thanking him. Then remembering who she was hugging, she quickly let go and looked down, embarrassed again.

"I—I'm sorry, your majesty."

The king only smiled.

"It's alright," The king flashed a genuine smile, "Eunuch Kim, escort them to the guest's chamber."

The eunuch bowed. Gwangjong whispered to the girl.

"There are surprises for you. You may go and see for yourself."

"Thank you, uncle!"

Seol bid him and her father goodbye as she and the lady was escorted to their room. Confused, Jung walked to his brother.

"What surprises did you prepare for her?"

Wang So only grinned.

"The gifts for her six birthdays I have missed."

Jung was aghast by his answer.

"Didn't you already give them to her before?"

So raised his one eyebrow, faking his obliviousness.

"Oh, did I?"

Jung sighed.

"Must you ALWAYS have to spoil her?"

"Yes, I must." The king bluntly replied.

Meanwhile at the guest chamber, Lady Munhye and Seol was sitting across one another. Seol was squealing when accepting the gifts. The lady sighed but smiled. Behind the door, she heard the court lady asking for the Lady Gyeonghwagung's request as she was also responsible for teaching the princesses with their etiquette lesson. Munhye stood up and called her step-daughter to follow along. Eagerly, Seol walked behind her.

They walked passing every chamber until they stopped by the Lady Gyeonghwagung's chamber. The court ladies opened the door and they entered. Lady Gyeonghwagung was drinking her tea and as she noticed them, she greeted with proper grin.

"Welcome, Lady Munhye," Then she saw the little girl behind her, "and I presume this is Yoo Seol?"

Seol bowed slightly.

"Please to meet you."

The king's wife leaned forward and made a serene, warm smile.

"My, my. Such a lovely little lady."

Lady Gyeonghwagung remembered her childhood. When she met the head court lady Hae Soo. Seeing her lively yet firm grace, little Gyeonghwagung admired her. The court lady was an older sister to her who told her many stories when she couldn't sleep. Serving her teas with genuine smile. The king's wife formed a nostalgic grin.

"You look just like your mother."

Seol was little bit startled by her statement.

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, I've known her many, many years ago." She nodded.

Munhye dismissed herself as she went to the princesses' chamber, leaving the two alone. The king's second wife formed a rather mischievous, yet gentle smile.

"Do you want to hear it?"

Seol nodded her head. The lady patted the embroidered cushion, letting the child sit beside her. Seol sat down, eager to hear the story of her deceased mother.

"I met her when I was around your age. My father, the second king of the country, introduced her to me."

"Uhm…what was she like?" Seol asked curiously.

"Oh, your mother Hae Soo was a spirited woman. She was smart, beautiful, and very kind-hearted. You had a striking resemblance of her. I always wished I was just like her."

_  
 _Thirteen years ago…_

 _"Gyeonghwa."_

 _The second king of Goryeo Hyejong, Wang Mu, called out his eldest daughter. Walking forward young Gyeonghwa looked up to her father._

 _"Yes, your majesty?"_

 _"I'd like you to meet the new head court lady, Hae Soo."_

 _The beautiful woman, with her hair tied up and wearing a senior green court lady outfit, was smiling at the princess._

 _'Wow,' the princess wondered, 'she's pretty…'_

 _"Hello, princess. Please to meet you." Hae Soo greeted, bowing._

 _Snapped out from her thought, she greeted back._

 _"Hello, Hae Sang-gung. Please to meet you, too."_

 _"From now on, she will accompany you on Damiwon after your studies. She will teach you etiquette lessons."_

 _"Yes, father." Princess complied._

 _She knew she hates studying but seeing the court lady in front of her, she assured that they will have a great time together as she felt like she was having an older sister all for herself._

_

"Oh we have a great time…" Lady Gyeonghwagung mused, "she gave me cosmetic materials and did a makeup for me. We talked and played around…"

Seol wondered still. She have never seen her mother as she was told she passed away when she was a baby. As if remembered just now, Lady Gyeonghwagung opened the cabin, revealing a small sketchbook given by Baek-Ah, and handed it to the child.

"This is sketchbook uncle Baek-Ah gave it to me. It's all about your mother."  
Seol stared at the sketch book.

"Can I really take it?" She carefully asked.

"Of course, it's my gift," Lady smiled, "just…don't let anyone, not even his majesty, see this. Promise me."

Seol wanted to ask why, but nodded her head.

"I promise."

She opened a book with a first page revealed a lively girl smiling as she was seen walking on the snow. The second page had the young woman surrounded by the princes. She flipped the pages until the one caught her attention. The page had a mother holding a baby girl with serene, graceful smile. The character language had written the woman's name: Hae Soo.

"Your mother would have been very proud to see how you've grown." Lady Gyeonghwagung smiled, closing her eyes and sighed heartily.

Seol closed the book and clutched in tightly around her arms to her chest. She was glad she was able to know her mother.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sonata of Breeze and Tree

[Seol meets the princesses and become friends, no longer feel lonely. One day, when she was at the market while the other girls were busy shopping, she meets the boy who was wearing a royal robe who is actually the crown prince Wang Ju.]

Seol was searching for Lady Munhye who had finished the teachings to the princesses. She searched Damiwon but there was no trace of her step-mother. Sighed in defeat, she went back to her room opened the door, only to find several girls hiding. She yelped in surprise as they stood up, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to surprise you…" The oldest girl apologized.

Recognizing their faces, Seol bowed to them hastily.

"G-greetings to the princesses…"

The oldest smiled.

"No need. I'm Wang A-Ji." The oldest said.

Seol's eyes grew wide.

"No way…my youngest brother's name is A-ji too!"

The oldest princess' smile grew wide, amused. The second oldest came.

"I'm Bo-Hwa."

Then the four years old princess approached.

"Oh, she's Mun-Deok." Princess Bo-Hwa pointed out.

"Hello, princess." Seol smiled.

Shy and quiet, Mun-Deok only nodded her head. The two other girls came as Seol recognized them also.

"Wait, you were from Hwangju, right?"

Two girls nodded.

"Yes, I'm Hwangbo Su." The oldest said.

Seol blinked her eyes as she found odd to meet the girl whose name was same as her mother's. She smiled as she greeted her back with a bow.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yoo Seol."

The younger jumped joyfully.

"Wow, my names's Seol too~!"

"No way!" Seol squealed.

"So we're practically sworn sisters?" Hwangbo Seol asked with big eyes.

"We already are!" Princess Bo-Hwa said.

They all happily laughed. Seol was able to have girls around her age as her friends as she no longer felt any loneliness. Then, they heard Lady Munhye called out.

"I have to go, princesses…" Seol said.

Hwangbo Su came to her and whispered: "Meet us outside Damiwon later. I will send you letters."

Seol grinned at her invitation.

"We're going to the lake Dongji also! You can come with us if you like to." Princesses called out as Seol takes her leave and walked beside her step-mother.

_  
When the king's meeting was over, Seol enters the throne room where Jung, Baek-Ah and the king remains. Seol skipped happily, catching their attention.

"Woah, slow down sweetie," Jung said as he stopped her skipping, "what's the rush?"

"Daddy? Can I go to Dongji lake?"

Jung tilted his head. He was about to say no, but the puppy eyes of hers couldn't make him. He glanced back at his brothers as if asking them to help him. Baek-Ah looked away, pretending to not look at him and So was unsure until he too, saw Seol's eyes.

"Please?" Seol asked as her lips pouted with her doe-like eyes sparkled.

Unfortunately, the king couldn't win her adorable puppy eye attack.

"It's alright with me."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Jung literally shrieked.

Seol skipped happily.

"As long as uncle Baek-Ah goes with you." The king finished with smile.

Baek-Ah, then, stared at his brother incredulously.

"Me? Oh…" Baek-Ah swore he almost got himself faint.

_

Baek-Ah sighed as he saw the girls happily running around. But honestly, he was glad Seol was making friends with the girls around her age. Even though her friends were mostly the princesses, he assured himself they will get along. After all, just like her mother, Seol has an ability to bond with anyone who met her.

"So…what's your hobbies, Seol?" Hwangbo Su asked.

"I like drawing, cooking, I would like to practice martial art…," Seol replied, "I like to sing also when I want to."

"Martial arts? Who will teach you, then?" Hwangbo Su asked, interested.

"My father agreed to teach me someday. He said I need to defend myself when I grow up. Though the king and Lady Munhye disagree."

"Is there any weapon you want to handle, then?"

Seol remembers the time when she went to the king's chamber. Jung, Baek-Ah, and the king was too focused on their discussion they didn't noticed Seol was approaching to one of Gwangjong's sword and grabbed the longest, catching their attention. They literally shrieked, even though Jung was a bit proud that Seol would grow up as a strong woman, while the king and uncle Baek-Ah was literally freaking out, telling her it's dangerous. Even Baek-Ah chuckled at such memories.

"Someday I want to use a sword," Seol answered, "which reminds me, do you have other siblings?"

"My older brother is a crown prince Ju. We used to have another oldest brother, but…" Princess Wang A-Ji's expression becomes grim, "he died when he was only two."

"Oh…" Seol muttered, guilt consumed her, "I'm sorry I asked you such question."

"It's quite alright." The oldest princess smiled reassuringly.

"We have three older brothers," Hwangbo Seol replied, "They are Hyo-Deok, Chi, and Gyeong-Jang. Both Hyo-Deok and Gyeong-Jang have to stay at home because they are very ill."

The conversation goes for hours. Seeing them safe, Baek-Ah by the shades as the tree branches covered the sunlight.

"Sister Seol," Princess Mun-Deok began, "can you sing for us?"

The other girls agreed as they requested for it. Seol blushed briefly then coughed, preparing herself to sing.

 _"Why is the sky so much more blue?_

 _Why is the breeze so perfect today?_

 _Pretending like I don't know,_

 _like I didn't hear a thing,_

 _like I erased it,"_

Seol sang as she gestured with her palms on her cheeks. Baek-Ah smiled while listening.

 _"should we start talking something else?"_

 _"should we kiss so we can't say anything?"_

The princesses were all mesmerized with her sweet, melodic voice as so did Baek-Ah. He reminded himself how much the girl resembled her own mother, especially when singing.

 _"I feel the tears, so I lift my head up._

 _I smile a bit so they won't fall._

 _Why are you doing this, what are you saying?_

 _All the things we said were flying up to the sky,_

 _there are words I didn't get to say,_

 _the words I didn't know I'd say when I cry."_

Baek-Ah blinked in surprise wondering how can a little girl sing such a lyrics with deep meaning.

 _"Because I fall in love with you~."_

She sang in a long melodic soprano, then smiled with a finishing touch.

 _"What do I do?"_

The silence overfilled the lake. Baek-Ah felt sorry that the king didn't get to listen to his daughter singing. But on the other side, he preferred it not to as he believes it will bring more heartbreak to the king who will remind himself of his true love if he listened here. The girls clapped, praising her singing talents. The thirteenth stood up and went back to the palace as Hwangbo Seol noticed.

"Uncle, wait for me~!" The girl shouted as her little feet ran towards him.

The rest of the princesses followed, concerned she might fall. Seol glanced at them with a smile as she was about to leave until she noticed someone hiding behind the tree. As they were gone, Seol walked towards it, curious.

"Who's there?" Seol asked.

For the last twenty second, the boy around her age revealed himself. He was wearing a royal reddish orange hanbok. His hair was partially tied behind with ribbon. Anxiety and bashfulness worn over his face.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just that…" he mumbled, "you have a nice voice…"

Seol tilted her head in confusion, then smiled widely.

"It's okay…"

Before she could introduce herself, she heard uncle Baek-Ah calling.

"I have to go. See you~" She ran, catching up behind the girls before the boy could reveal his name.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You, Mom

Another day, another play dating princesses, Seol followed the princesses to the Damiwon. It's been a year since she become the princesses' playdate. They asked her if she could go to the market with them, in which she agreed. Seol used her 'eyes' to persuade her uncles and father permit her. Once again, they agreed even though Jung was hesitant. Seol went outside the palace and saw the princesses escorted by Baek-Ah and the mysterious boy. She stopped as she walked towards them.

The boy who's age was same as Mun-Deok with his smile revealed his dimple, the same as the boy Seol met at the Lake Dongji, Wang Ju, the Crown Prince.  
"Seol, meet Wang Chi. Hwangbo Su's older brother." Baek-Ah introduced to her.

Wang Chi bowed as Seol did the same.

"Greetings to Prince Chi." Seol greeted.

"Please to meet you, Lady Seol." Chi smiled.

Baek-Ah lead the children to the market, letting them pick whatever they want to buy. Seol only watched them afar as she didn't need anything to purchase. Seeing the siblings together reminded her time when she took her brothers to the market as they always preferred the toy swords and small wooden bows and arrows.

Noticing her, Chi walked over her with curiosity.

"Are you not going to buy anything?"

His young voice caught her attention. She shook her head no. Chi went back to the shop and picked one particular hairpin, gave the coins to the owner and went back to her. With a smile, he handed the hairpin to her.

"Here," Chi formed a prim smirk, "I'm really thankful of you for befriending with my sisters."

Judging the boy's mature persona, Seol reluctantly accepted the small gift. Smiling in approval, Chi went back to his sisters who were trying to make a trouble.

Seol walked around the market, then noticed the little girl crying as the mother tries to calm her. She turned around and saw two children sleeping as their parents watching them with smile. As if the heaven teases her, she couldn't help but felt bittersweet, envious of them. Every children she saw has a mother, while she doesn't. Even though Lady Munhye is currently her new mother, she wishes to see the one who gave birth to her.

"Seol, what's wrong?"

She spun her head and saw Baek-Ah whose eyes were filled with concern. Seol only shook her head with small grin.

"It's nothing, uncle."

When finishing their shopping, the kids went back to Songak. As they entered they saw the crown prince standing, wearing his black training robes. They all bowed at the same time.

"Greetings to the Crown Prince."

"Welcome back," Seol could hear the innocent boyish tone from the young prince. He approached to Seol, "Did you enjoy the market?"

"Yes." Seol replied.

Then, they heard Lady Sunui's voice calling out her children.

"We're coming, mother," Chi answered back and bid his goodbyes to Seol, "I'll see you again."

Chi and his sisters went to their mother who was smiling warmly at them as she hold Chi's hand, leaving Seol, Ju, and his sisters.

"Are you going to join us with snacks?" Princess Wang A-Ji asked.

"I'd like to, but my father will pick me up." Seol only smiled sadly.

Crown Prince Ju was a bit disappointed at that, but he agreed nonetheless. It's been years since they get along, playing at the Astronomer's Tower while no one's watching them.

"Do you want us to walk you back to your chamber?" Ju asked.

"It's quite alright. Lady Munhye's waiting for me." Seol politely declined the offer.

"Well," Ju only formed a strained smile revealing his dimples, "it was nice to see you again, Seol."

Seol bowed to them and walked to Damiwon. She stopped at the entrance and saw the Crown Prince and his sisters walking with their mother, Queen Daemok, and the caretaker Lady Gyeonghwagung. With one more glance, she entered the chamber where Jung and Lady Munhye was waiting for her.

"Did you have fun?" Jung asked.

"Yep." Seol smiled.

Noticing the emptiness in her smile, Lady Munhye tilted her head.

"What's wrong, child? Are you feeling well?"

"I was a bit tired today." Seol answered with a sigh.

Jung held his daughter and tucked her inside her bed.

"If you need anything, tell us. I'll tell the king you were exhausted."

Seol merely nodded her head. Looking outside the window, she could see the sunset with the auburn sky invading the view. As her parents left the room, Baek-Ah entered.

"Hello, sun-spot. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm sleepy," Seol mumbled, "but somehow I cannot sleep."

Baek-Ah watched the sky then formed a grin.

"Let me tell you something. When the night took over, there's a star sparkles up. If you wish for something with a shooting star, it becomes real."

Seol pouted.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. It's real, because—" Before he could finish the sentence, he stopped remembered such story from Hae Soo, "—because that's how my wish became true."

Seol didn't say anything at that.

"Is there anything you wish for?"

Seol remembered the time she saw couple of children with their parents. Mostly with their mother. She frowned a bit.

"Mom…"

"Excuse me?" Baek-Ah was taken aback with her reply.

Seol only shook her head as she covered herself with a think blanket. Seeing the child has no will to answer he sighed as he dismissed himself outside her room. As the door shut, she reached for the table beside, grabbed her favorite hairpin decorated with jades forming a white peony flowers and butterfly. It was her mother's hairpin.

Before she could realize, she was sniffing as she restrained her sobs. She looked up to the sky that has finally become a night filled with starlight. She sniffed again, letting a tear escape from her eyes and closed it.

"I wish I could see my mom. Even if it's from my dreams, I want to see her."

She covered herself with a blanket and drifted herself into asleep, holding the hairpin as her dear life. Little did she knew, the tall majestic figure was standing behind the closed door, with his face covered with forlorn, solemn eyes.

"Your majesty." Baek-Ah called out.

The king only nodded his head and walked away from the chamber, letting a poor child sleep peacefully in her dreams.

 _In the lake of Dongji, Seol was running around passing every wild flowers by. Watching the butterflies flying above, she attempted to catch one of them only to fall on her back. As she laid on the field, the small butterfly landed on her hairpin. She tried to catch one more time, but missed it. Oddly, the small white butterfly was flapping its wing in front of her and flew away as if it wants her to follow it._

 _Curious, she walked the path the butterfly was flying. She stopped as she realized she was at unknown field of peonies and magnolias. She looked around to see the butterfly, but she couldn't find it. Upset, she sat on the field and was about to rest until…_

 _"Seol-ah."_

 _She abruptly sat up as she heard a soft, warm voice of a woman. She looked around but saw no one._

 _"Seol-ah."_

 _The voice rang and she turned around, only to find a woman standing far away. She was wearing a white hanbok with her hair tied back in buns with hairpin. The same hairpin her mother wore a ling time ago. The woman had a loving, motherly expression with a doe-like eyes smiling at her. The white butterflies were surrounding the woman as if she was a divine being. Seol took one step forward to see a better look. The woman waved her hand at her with beautiful smile and that's where Seol finally recognized who she was as the girl smiled widely._

 _"Mother?"_

 _Excited and disbelieved, she ran as fast as she could towards the woman she called mother. Afraid her mother will leave her, she ran faster until she crashed into her embrace as the woman kneeled down, hugging her child._

 _"Mom…I missed you."_

 _"It's alright," Soo soothed her daughter, "I'm here."_

 _"Why did you leave?" Seol let her face buried into her mother's embrace._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie," Soo patted her daughter's back, "but remember, I'm not leaving you alone. I'm only living inside you."_

 _"But I don't want to leave you." Seol whined with tears soaking her doe-like eyes._

 _"I'm always with you." Hae Soo smiled as the butterflies and blossom petals surrounded her and slowly disappeared leaving her daughter watching above._  
 _Saddened she laid back only to clutch the hairpin tighter, until she swore she heard her mother's voice rang in her heart._

 _"Even when you can't see me, I'm here with you."_

_

Seol smiled as she sleeps, oblivious to a sensation of her head stroked and patted soothingly by a a strong but warm hand that belongs to none other than the king himself who was smiling at a small angel sleeping with a same smile her mother wore.


	5. Chapter 5: His Only Wish

[It's the king's birthday. To come up with a great gift, Ju decides to invite Seol while his mother was away due to her sickness. The crown prince asked Seol to massage the king's shoulder, in which the girl agrees. She also happily says since she always got a lit of gifts from him, she wants to give anything the king wants. But his request was quite unexpected.]

Ju paced around his chamber, contemplating. Tomorrow is the king's birthday. His father's. His mother Queen Daemok is very ill as much as she couldn't move from her bed leaving Ju to think of the way to appease his father. Due to many preparation for the most glorious day in Goryeo and the meetings the king had made him stressed.

"Crown Prince?"

Ju turned to see Seol who was tilting her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Seol asked.

The crown prince was aware of the fact that his father always dotes on her. Not that he was jealous, but he just knew that the king spoils her whenever he gets the opportunity. For her last year's birthday, he was heard that the king gave her beautiful hanboks and her favorite snacks. When she trip and was about to cry, he was always there to soothe the child.

Then, Ju made an idea as he grabbed her hand.

"Seol-ah. You know what day tomorrow is, right?"

"Yes. It's uncle So's birthday, right?" Seol answered.

"Yes. And you want to make him happy, don't you?" Ju smiled.

Seol nodded her head vigorously at that.

"Of course! I want uncle smile everyday!" Seol smiled.

Ju looked around in case no one's around them. He shooed his servants outside as he dragged Seol away from them.

"I have a plan and I need your help."

From the next day, Ju, his sisters and Seol arrived at the large, empty pavilion with magenta pillar surrounded as a form of hexagon with dark roof. He had his servants prepared all the decorations Seol and princesses made.

"So you're saying we have to put all of these around here?" Princess Bo-Hwa asked.  
"It's for the best." Ju simply replied.

"I love decorations, it's fluffy." Princess Mun-Deok giggled as she held the flowery decorations.

"Well, don't just stand here. Let's begin!" Seol jumped as she held the decorations around pavilion, followed by Ju and his sisters helping her as the servants smiled warmly at them.

They could see Seol trying to reach the up for the flower decorations and the court ladies held her up, helping the girl. She thanked them with sweet smile as she put the flowers on each corner. Some of the court ladies were moving the tables directed by Ju as the princesses were dragging the rest of the adornments. Wang Chi and his sisters were watching them afar, interested. His sisters persuaded him to help them as he agreed to, secretly because of Seol. For several hours, they have finally finished the decorations as Hwangbo siblings returned to their household as the princesses were leaving as they had to go for the etiquette lessons.

Fortunately, Baek-Ah and Jung who was watching them all along decided to bring their brother for the surprise prepared for him.

"Remind me you two, why are you bringing me here?" the king asked.

"It's a surprise~," Baek-Ah smiled, "and you will love them, right Jung?"

Jung nodded his head. They arrived at the decorated pavilion, only to get impressed. Ju and Seol was waiting for them as they bowed, then with a mischievous smile they yelled as loud as they could.

"SURPRISE!"

Gwangjong jerked back a little as he looked around and looked at the two.

"…did you—"

Before he could finish ask, Ju dragged Seol with proud smile.

"Actually, it was HER idea." Ju replied.

Seol blinked her eyes, then smiled.

"We wanted to make a surprises so we decided to make gifts," Seol said, bashfully twirling her waist around, "I always got a lot of presents from you and I wanted to give you gifts as many as I could."

'The gift is giving him a gifts…' Baek-Ah and Jung muttered from their head simultaneously.

Seol and Ju asked the king to sit on the chair as Seol was standing in front. The king remembered his deceased brother Eun's birthday. He remembered how Soo sang for the tenth prince, appreciated him for the friendship they shared.

"I couldn't get to buy a lot as I don't really much know what uncle So likes."

'Nope, no need to. He's already touched.' Ju, Baek-Ah and Jung muttered in their mind at the same time.

"So in order to make it up, I decide to give you three gifts."

Ju came over and whispered.

"Seol, give his majesty a massage on his shoulder. He's been really stressed with the duties from the court."

Before the king could refuse, Seol already dragged the chair behind him and attempted to reach on the top as her height was barely touching the edge of the seat, much to Jung, Baek-Ah, and the king's greatest attempt not to giggle. As Seol managed to climb up, she used her tiny fist and tapped his shoulders with steady tempo. Gwangjong couldn't help but smile at her attempt. His large hand grabbed her smaller one.

"Thank you, Seol. That's good enough."

The king smiled at her as she returned back with her cheerful, toothy ones. Looking at the king's unusually warm, soft expressions Ju often wished his father could make such expression to him also, but in remind of himself as a son of the wife he doesn't love, he shook his head incredulous of such impossible wish he made.

"Crown prince," One of the court lady bowed, "your mother's calling for you."

Ju nodded his head as he excused himself, escorted by Baek-Ah and Jung leaving the king and Seol alone. The girl jumped off from the seat and stood beside him.

"Uncle So, anything else you want to have?" Seol asked, her doe-like eyes shining.

The king looked up to the sky, thinking. When the moment he realized the girl was his and Soo's daughter, he wanted to bring her to palace and let her live as a princess she deserves to be, but he doesn't wish to take the freedom away from the girl whose adventures and lives awaits for her. Since there are no servants around them, he guessed this was the only time he could be a bit…selfish for one wish he desired to grant.

"Yes, yes I do."

Seol walked closer.

"Really? What is it? Tell me anything." Seol ran around cheerfully and skipped beside him.

Gwangjong smiled, somewhat wistfully and longing.

"Would you—for only today—call me father?"

Seol blinked her eyes couple of times, unexpected with his wish. She knew he has one son as a crown prince with three princesses as his daughters. She wasn't sure whether they have good or bad relationship, but she decided not to ask why he asked for such request.

Noticing her perplexity, he formed a sad smile.

"Perhaps—just once? It's your uncle's only wish."

"Just one? Are you sure?" Seol asked.

The king only nodded his head with "yes."

Seol contemplated for a while. Then, with a wide smile and her arms spread up, waving she spoke the word the king had died waiting for, as if her words were her magic spell.

"Daddy~."

The couple of seconds were the silence that greeted her. The king smiled and the next thing she realized, the king held the girl and embraced her tightly like a dear, fragile life. Seol couldn't see his uncle's expression but she hoped it made him happy enough, in which it was more than that.

"Thank you."

Seol could hear his voice shaking, but sounded very gleeful, deeply moved even. She giggled happily and said the magic word again.

"Te-he, daddy."

Little did she knew, the king's eyes were wet, as much as he wanted to stop. She heard Lady Munhye searching for her as he finally let go.

"I'm coming~." Seol replied.

The king asked if she wanted him to walk to her room, and she agreed.

"About what happened, why don't we keep it as a secret?"

At her uncle's question, she nodded.

"Okay, I love secrets."

The night was quite breezy enough to send people a chill. Noticing the coldness, the girl immediately held the king's hand. He looked at the child who was grinning.

"Hehe, is it warm?"

For the first time in his life, Gwangjong held his child's hand. Small and fragile, almost like her mother's. He blinked his eyes, and formed a smile not noticing a tear escaped from his eyes.

"Yes…yes it is."

Epilogue:

Next day…

"Uncle~. Are you alright?" Seol asked from outside the king's chamber along with Ju, guarded by old eunuch.

As they didn't heard anything from inside, Ju asked the old man.

"What happened?"

The old eunuch only stared at little girl and the boy with sympathetic expression.

"Well…"

Inside the room, Baek-Ah was busy with a desperate attempt to calm the king's emotional breakdown.

"Uhh…your majesty? Brother?" Baek-Ah called out, concerned.

Baek-Ah swore he heard the king's mumbling: "Now, I have no regrets…" finished with another breakdown.

Outside the room, Jung came beside Seol with a confused expression as Baek-Ah came out.

"What happened?" Jung asked.

"I don't know," Baek-Ah then looked at Seol, "Seol, did something happened yesterday?"

Seol only smiled.

"I think he loved my gifts so much."

With her enigmatic reply, three of them tilted their head, mildly confused and curious.

"What gifts?"

Seol only grinned mischievously as she skipped away.

"It's a secret~!"

And the three followed her.

"Oi, not fair!" The three ran to her, feigned their offended expression but smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

[Seol, Hwangbo Su, Wang Chi, and Wang Ju goes to the Shinju Kang's household to help the Lady Kang with her health. While trying to pick a beautiful wild flowers for her, Seol and her friends were followed/chased by assassins and they escapes.]

"Seol, are you sure about this?" Jung asked.

Seol, Hwangbo Su, Wang Chi, the Crown Prince Ju and Jung was going to Shinju as Lady Kang's health was getting worse. The king couldn't go but as her adoptive son, he decided to send Jung, his younger brother, to send the medics for her and let the children visit along. As Seol knows about herbs like her mother Soo, she could help Jung with herbs to collect. Now that Seol has enough herbs, she was sure the lady will heal.

"Of course. I bet lady will get well soon."

In truth, he heard that long time ago the clan of Kang's used to held the king, Wang So, as a hostage and threw him at the wolves cave to get rid of him. He was inwardly afraid they will do the same to her. But thanks to her charm and kindness, Seol had literally had all the elders of the clan wrapped around their fingers. Whenever they see her, their stern expressions melt into a warm, genuinely welcoming looks. Even the lady Kang smiles whenever Seol was around. Her creative stories and kindness kept her accompanied and no longer lonely. In other words, they were completely in love with her.

Seol approached to the royal doctor and handed the herbs. Looking at them, the old physician smiled in approval, implying that she had picked the right herbs.

"Your daughter's very intelligent. Knowing these herbs in such young age."

Jung smiled proudly.

"She got the traits from her mother that's why." He muttered so no one could hear him.

Seol was also the one serving a herb tea to the Lady Kang. She put the tray on the table and handed the cup to an ill lady.

"Thank you, child."

Seol bowed. The lady drank the tea and smiled in satisfaction. Drinking them had always made her feel much better. When she inspected the girl, she smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, milady? You don't like them?" Seol asked, concerned.

"No, my child. It's just…your face….you looked like a young woman I met many years ago. Her name was Hae Soo."

At that, Seol perked up.

"You know about my mother?" She asked.

Her questions caused the lady's eye grew a bit wide.

"My…such coincidence! Yes…yes I met her. She was an odd sort. Such lively, selfless girl who has no fear of his majesty. Your mother always spoiled him, you know."

Seol kept listened as Jung tried his best not to laugh at every word that talked about the most embarrassing thing about the king. Seeing no problems, he decided to leave the two until Seol finished her servings.

"You see..I sometimes wish your mother was the one to become a queen."  
Seol was confused.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because if she becomes a queen, I know she will develop the motherly affection towards the country. You see, being a king means it is becoming the father of the country. And becoming the queen means being a mother. His majesty become a king because he developed his parental instincts on Goryeo. Whenever I see your mother's interaction with other people, it's almost looked like a mother raising her children."

Being no less than eight years old, Seol might not understand wholly, but she understood what are the true duties king and queen has to their country. It is becoming the parents of the land they rule. She have known that Wang Ju, as a Crown Prince, will become a king someday. It means, he will be Goryeo's new father. The girl smiled at the thought of Ju becoming the king after his father.

"Thank you for telling me a lot about my mother." Seol bowed slightly.

"No need," Lady Kang smiled, "you must be exhausted. You are allowed to be excused for today."

Seol bowed and left her room. Unbeknownst to her, the masked man with black suit was on the roof, inspecting her every move then disappeared.  
Jung saw his daughter left the room. Seol looked a bit tired, but at the same time bored.

"You did great job." Jung assured.

"Thank you father."

"Now you can go play with others. They were waiting for you."

With that, Seol skipped towards Chi, Hwangbo Su, and Ju. They all called out for her. The other members of Kang clan's expression was softened by her presence.

"Are you finished?" Ju asked.

"Yes. The lady drank the teas. She's getting better."

The elders sighed in relief.

"Thank you," the representative of the Kang's smiled, "you saved our lady's life."

Seol only giggled bashfully. As the elders left, Seol walked to the three.

"Thank you for escorting me and father to Shinju."

The Crown Prince only shook his head.

"No need to. I already earned permission."

"From who?" Seol asked.

The Crown Prince smiled, but it was in a form of anxiety.

"My mother."

Seol only nodded her head and dragged Hwangbo Su and Ju, unaware of the uneasiness from Chi's expression as he followed them.

Permitted by her father, Seol and her friends went to the safe, secluded place where she could pick some wildflowers for Lady Kang. Of course, she was also escorted by three soldiers sent by Jung. Gleeful, she picked every small flowers and put them on her baskets as Hwangbo Su assisted her as she found more rare flowers. Ju and Chi had their gaze on her with smile.

"I'm glad we bring her along." Ju said.

"Yes…but I'm surprised the queen mother let you go along with her." Chi said in enigmatic tone.

Ju turned to him.

"What?"

Chi turned to him, his eyebrows arched with his lip curled up on one side somewhat looked sneering.

"You should've known by now why her father and his majesty forbade Seol from seeing queen mother."

With such cold statement, Ju felt the chill running through his spine while Chi walked towards Seol. All of sudden, he heard the sound of bushes and he spun around, alarmed. He turned to see the spot where Seol, Hwangbo Su, and Chi remained. Behind them, the bushes were moving. His eyes grew wide, afraid of what will happen.

"Seol-ah."

Hearing the crown prince calling out, she stood up.

"Yes?" She asked, blinked her eyes.

Ju squinted his eyes to see the bushes, and just as he feared, he saw something glowing. Something…that was pointed.

"Run."

His word alarmed the two.

"What?" Hwangbo Su tilted her head.

"RUN!"

He yelled as the soldiers were alerted. Behind the bushes, dagger was thrown to the direction of the children, especially Seol's but it missed. The girl froze at the spot, frightened and panicking. As Ju dragged her behind the soldiers, they could see half dozen of men with black suit revealed themselves.

"Seol, can you ride a horse?" Chi asked.

"Yes…" Seol nodded her head.

"Use mine. And go wherever it's safe!"

With the help of Ju, Seol managed to ride on with one soldier and the horse galloped towards the forest. Noticing the them, two assassins followed inside the woods.

"Guards! Call General Jung, now!" Ju commanded.

With three defeated, two soldiers complied as they rushed back to the Kang's residence with Hwangbo Su. Ju and Chi ran through the forest, following the horses' hoof prints.

After several hours, Seol was hiding deep into the forest as the injured soldier told her to hide somewhere no one could see her. Cold, afraid, and lost, she wanted to run, but feared the men with the mask will come to hurt her. As she heard no sound, she hoped no one was after as she walked out of the small cave only to find one man in a mask spotted her. She collapsed onto the ground, with tears threatening to escape from her eyes. As the man was about to strike her with his sword, she heard the wind swooped behind as the dagger stabbed the mans head, killing him. When the assassin collapsed, Seol saw Wang Chi who ran towards her.

"Seol, are you alright?" He asked.

She managed to nod her head, even though she was amazed with the boy's knife-throwing skills. Ju followed along and stood beside her, guarding in case anyone would come again. When Seol saw the last assassin with his arrow pointed towards them, Seol quickly acted as she shoved two boys aside with her. They tripped to the side, groaned in pain.

"Seol, why did you—"

Before Ju could ask, he saw the girl restrained her tears as her hand was on ripped sleeve. His eyes were wide in alarm.

"Seol!" Chi yelled.

The assassin was about to shoot again but captured by the soldiers. Jung climbed off from his horse and ran to the children.

"Seol! Are you alright?"

Seol nodded meekly.

"Please, bring her back to palace! She needs help!" Ju asked.

The general nodded his head in agreement as he held his daughter and rode on his horse, followed by the soldiers and two boys.

Fortunately, the elders from the Kang allowed them to depart to Songak as the lady was concerned with the girl who have been frightened by the assassins. When they arrive back, they all saw the king with his eyes formed a worried expression.

"What happened?! What do you mean assassins had spied along?" the king asked.

Seol appeared behind Jung, whimpering.

"…Seol…?"

She ran towards her uncle with her arms around him crying. She wailed as Gwangjong was froze when he saw the ripped sleeve from her right shoulder. Tiny taints of crimson drop was revealing, alarming the king even more.

"Call the royal physicians. NOW!"

Jung nodded as he called out for the doctors. The princesses dragged Ju away, afraid of their father's possible anger. Even though he left, Ju was a bit hesitant as he kept looking back at the girl who was crying. Seol continued to sob hanging herself around her uncle as her dear life. Gwangjong held the girl, comforting the girl.

"It's alright…I'm here…"

The king regretted for letting the girl go along to Shinju. If Jung didn't get to arrive in time, he would have lost the last piece his person left. Wang So closed his eyes, holding the girl close as if she would leave him alone in hell called palace. Exhausted from the incidents at the forest, Seol finally let herself into a dreamless slumber, letting her uncle held her to her chamber.

 _'I'm sorry…'_


	7. Chapter 7: The Cruel Tale

[Saved from the assassination, Seol was taken in care at Damiwon with many visitors, including Jung, Baek-Ah, Lady Gyeonghwagung, Hwangbo sisters, princesses, Wang Ju, Wang Chi, and the king. Seol wants to play but she couldn't due to her uncle's overprotectiveness. To ease her, the king tells her a fairy tale.]

* * *

The sun sets as the moon replaced the young night. Awake from her nap, Seol was looking at the hairpin her mother left. Her fingers touched the jades with care. She almost believed the hairpin must have protected her—well, more like the spirit of her mother did. She heard the knock and quickly hid the hairpin under her pillow. At that same time, princesses, Hwangbo Sisters, Crown Prince Ju, and Wang Chi burst through the door.

"Seol-unnie!" Princess Mun-Deok called.

"Seol!" Hwangbo Su ran to her as her sister followed her.

Seol smiled as her friends came over.

"Are you alright? How's your arm? Is it still hurt?" Hwangbo Seol asked.

"I'm alright, everyone. I'm all better."

At least, Seol was happy to have her friends.

"Did you gain information from the assassin?"

The voice of the king was cold, calculative, yet composed at the same time. It's been three days since Seol returned with a small injury. Luckily, the doctor told him the wound was very light it will be gone sooner or later. But attempt to kill his inly daughter Soo left, made him quiver in wrath.

"Yes," Jung replied, "and there was a witness also. One of the court lady was found at night outside the chambers."

"Whose chambers does it belongs to?" The elder clan of Shinju asked.

Jung's eyes were shaking, but he replied.

"It's from the queen and the crown prince's."

The general and the officials swore they heard the veins popped from the king's forehead, indicating his wrath slowly revealing. The officials couldn't even look at him, utterly frightened.

"Is everything okay?"

Seol asked Wang Chi and the Crown Prince Ju. They nodded their head in unison.

"I miss playing with you." Princess Bo-Hwa whined.

"Alright, let's play after I feel better." Seol said.

Then they heard the door burst opened, revealing Baek-Ah who was sweating, concerned for Seol.

"Our Baek-Seol*~! Are you okay?"

He dramatically ran towards her, looking for any injuries she might have got.

"Baek-Seol? Who's that?" Hwangbo Seol asked curiously.

"It's the nickname I made for Seol," Baek-Ah said as he patted Seol's head who was giggling, "it's the name of a princess from fairytale."

And the children walked over to listen the fairytale stories of Snow White. After an hour, Baek-Ah finished the story and had Wang Chi, Hwangbo sisters dismissed, told them their mother was searching for them. But unease and anxiety in Baek-Ah's face caused Seol to worry.

"Uncle Baek-Ah? Are you okay?"

Baek-Ah only replied with nodding his head. With alarmed expressions, he turned to both Ju and Seol.

"From tomorrow, you have to return to your home in Chungju." Baek-Ah managed to speak.

Seol and Ju glanced at one another, surprised by the news.

"Why?" Seol asked, tilting her head.

"Well—"

Before Baek-Ah could answer, he heard the court lady announcing the general and king's arrival, causing Baek-Ah's face pale for a brief moment. He scooted to the side as the king entered. His blank expression transformed into a gentle smile when his eyes spotted Seol. Ju quickly bowed and excused himself when Jung told him his mother was waiting for him. The girl hurriedly shoved the blanket, jumped off from the bed and hugged her uncle.

"Uncle~!"

Gwangjong smiled at her.

"Did you have a good rest?" Jung asked.

Seol vigorously nodded her head.

"Our Baek-Seol wanted to get out and play." Baek-Ah chuckled.

"Baek-Seol?" Gwangjong raised his eyebrows and so did Jung.

"I made up a nickname for her. It's based on the fairytale princess."

So's face briefly fell as he remembered Soo telling the same story when she was alive. But he brought his smile back as Seol dragged him and Jung to the bedside.

"I want to go out and play with princesses…" Seol pouted.

The king sighed.

"I'm sorry, child. But if you want me to tell you some story, I'd love to."

With that, Seol's face brightened since it's been a long time he told her folktales. She climbed up to her bed as uncle So sat on the chair. Jung and Baek-Ah smiled at them.

"This time, uncle made up the fairy tale."

Seol squealed, anticipating. So coughed, began telling the bedtime stories.

"Well…once upon a time, there was a king who lives in a large palace. And he cast the most magnificent curse, that gave him everything he wanted…" The king formed a half-lidded eyes, "or so he thought. He despaired when he learned that revenge wasn't enough…he was lonely."

So's eyes grew solemn. Seol frowned with the fact that king was lonely man who doesn't have any friends in the palace. She pouted at the sad beginning.  
"And so he searched the land for a young girl, who could be his little princess. And then…" So smiled as he playfully pinched her nose, "he found her."

Seol squealed as the king affectionately tapped his index finger on her nose.

"And though then lived happily…" So paused as he deeply frowned looking at the door where Ju left, "it was not ever after."

"Why not?" Seol asked curiously, her innocent eyes sparkled.

The king didn't say anything for the last five seconds, then he continued.

"Because there was still many evil witches and monsters out there lurking, wanted to eat the princess." He replied as his eyes lost its light as he added in his mind: 'Just like how they ate his queen…the princess's mother…'

Jung and Baek-Ah glanced at one another, concerned and nervous.

"The king was worried for his princess's safety. While he knew he could destroy any threat to a princess, he also knew he couldn't raise her with no worries…"

He stopped for a moment, as if he had created the most exclusive, glorious idea. He formed a soulless smile.

"No…," He grinned as he said again, "he needed to put his own troubles aside, and put his daughter first. And so…the king unsheathed his ancient, mighty sword of forgetting."

Seol wanted to retort why there was a sword of forgetting, afraid the fictional king might also forget his princess. Gwangjong patted her head, comforting.

"It's alright, if he use it he won't forget his daughter. He'll forget about his worries, his troubles,…" So then spoke a bit more fierce, "his fears. He, with his almighty sword, slay every monster who tried to eat or take her away from him. And with those gone, he and his princess can finally live happily ever after."

Seol felt sleepy as her eyes slowly closes, until she heard her uncle stood up and was bout to leave the room. Her father Jung and uncle Baek-Ah was already outside her room, waiting for Gwangjong.

"Uncle?"

He turned with sweet smile.

"Yes?"

"What will you do when I leave tomorrow?"

He contemplated for a moment, then answered.

"Your uncle needs to go slay some monsters."

His sweet, yet bone-chilling smile caused the dread spiked down from Jung and Baek-Ah's spine. They hoped the king was not planning on what they thought he will do.

"Oh and…including witches."

"Oh…okay. Good night, uncle."

Seol merely nodded her head as the slumber drifted her away into her dreams. She yawned and closed her eyes. So formed a serene smile, gave a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You will soon live happily, my little princess."

He whispered affectionately as he marched out of her chamber. As he walked far from her chamber, Jung and Baek-Ah, his smile faded as it replaced with the cold, cruel smile. A usual expression the evil king wears in the fairytale.

In the early morning, Seol, Lady Munhye, and Jung was departed to Chungju household. Peculiarly, Seol couldn't get to bid the princesses and the Crown Prince Ju goodbye as hwangbo sisters and Chi were the only ones see her off.

She looked at the palace, hoping to see any glimpse of princesses or the Crown Prince but she couldn't saw them. Upset, she sat back and leaned on Lady Munhye's side. At least, she could get to play with her brothers who was waiting for their return.

* * *

 **Note:**

Baek-Seol*: It's a Korean name of fairytale princess Snow White. Baek-Ah nicknamed Seol because she has a skin which was white as snow.


	8. Chapter 8: Many Years Passed

[Time passes as Seol becomes sixteen as her birthday comes soon. To make a surprise party, Jung and Baek-Ah makes up an idea while Seol with her brothers, Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-ji, would go hunt. While searching, Seol reunites with Hwangbo sisters, the princesses, Wang Chi, and the crown prince Ju who were practicing the archery at the forest.]

* * *

Jung sighed, anxious as Lady Munhye stayed beside comforting him. Baek-Ah looked at the entrance waiting for his niece. It was Seol's sixteenth birthday. As what the elders of Chungju clan said, it is traditional for either men or women, must try their first hunt in their coming of age.

Then everyone heard three people approaching. Two young boys and one young girl in the center, with their training outfits. Jung smiled as his daughter held the bow and arrows, confident smile formed form her lips. The elders and ladies from the clan smiled proudly at their heiress.

"You can do it, child."

"It's your big day."

"My, how you've grown."

Seol sighed in anxiety as Cheon Chu-Jeon smiled comfortingly at her.

"Sister, it's alright."

Seol thanked her brother. It's been eight years she was trained by her father with swords, archery, and martial arts. Jung always told her it was to teach her self-defense or in case if she have to face something all by herself. When she had seen him hunt, he taught her how with fair rules.

Jung kept glanced at his daughter and he couldn't help but feel wistful. Seol has grown up as a beautiful girl, strikingly resembling to her own mother. She had fair skin, doe-like eyes, and same rosy lips as Soo. Her long hair was tied back as a ponytail, wearing a red and black training outfits. Baek-Ah blinked back his tears and gave Seol hug.

"Do your best, our Baek-Seol."

Seol hugged him back and approached to her horse and hopped on.

"Wish me luck, father."

Lady Munhye waved her hand as Jung and Baek-Ah nodded their head. Seol looked at her brothers, gestured them to depart.

"Let's move, boys," then she pulled the rein letting the horse gallop with: "HYAH!"

The three horses with riders moved towards the hunting area where it reaches to the forest that belongs to Chungju clan. The elders and ladies yelled their good lucks to her as they saw three disappear into the woods.

Jung proudly glanced at the spot where Seol rode off to.

'She would have been so proud of Seol.' He thought.

Jung turned to Baek-Ah and his wife, playful smile emerged from them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Gather up and think of surprise for our Seol!"

Then Baek-Ah lead the elders inside, forming a surprises for his niece's big day.

At the forest, Seol's scrutinising eyes were looking around the woods. She heard the noise as her head turned to the left where she saw the boars. One male, one female and their three little offsprings. A-Ji draw his arrow and pulled it with the strings, directing at them, most likely female or the offsprings. But Seol grabbed his arms, shook her head.

"Do not hunt the mother or the babies. Aim at the male only." She strictly scolded him.

A-Ji obediently nodded his head as he let his arms down. Cheon Chu-Jeon admired his older sister's fair, wise rules with hunting. She fully understands and analyses the striking similarity between the nature and the country's lives.

"Do not hunting females and the cubs. And try not to provoke the large predators. They are considered as the lords of the wood as much as his majesty is to Goryeo." She warned her brothers quietly.

She drew her arrows and pulled the bow's string, directing at the male. The hand, that pulled the end of the arrows, touched her chin prepare to aim. In inhale she stood still and exhales as she released it. With a quick breeze, the small metallic head stabbed the male wild boar's neck and collapsed to the cold ground, alarming the mother and her offsprings to run. Seol brought another arrow and drew it, release again and this time, it shot the boar's heart.  
She sighed as her brothers praised her skill.

"Brilliant shot, sister. No woman in Goryeo will surpass your archery skills." Cheon Chu-Jeon smiled as he heartily laughed.

"You hunted a male hawk just an hour ago. You had done fairly since you aimed at its' wing," Seol said pointing at the caged hawk, "father would be so proud of you too."

Then they heard a noise of arrow stabbed the tree. Seol, alarmed, hopped off from her horse and inspected the area.

"Who's there?" She asked.

The they turned to the sounds of footsteps and Seol was about to give a little chase until she bumped into someone. As if her habits revived, she feigned the injury.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed with her hands on her forehead.

Her two brothers only giggled at her silly antic, until they saw the group of ladies escorted by a two men with a smile that revealed their dimples.

"Seol?"

She looked up and saw the familiar young men who seemed to be around her age. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized them.

"Prince Chi? Crown Prince?"

Then she looked at the young ladies. Three of them were wearing much refined clothes while the two were wearing the same training robes she wore.

"Oh my God, Hwangbo Su!"

And the girls leaped on her, causing Seol to fall down happily.

"Seol-unnie! We missed you~!" Mun-Deok and Hwangbo Seol cried out of euphoria.

Seol managed to stand up as two men walked over.

The handsome young man with his hair tied in ponytail was Wang Chi. The other was an attractive young man with the same height as Chi, with his hair tied up in knot, decorated with gold and jade, was the Crown Prince. He was making a wide, charming smile with the same dimples his queen mother had when she grinned.

"Look at you! I didn't expect a day to see you wearing the training robes." Chi half-heartedly teased.

"And you, young men, you look even more taller than me!" She retorted playfully.

Her brothers approached and gave Ju slight bow.

"Greetings to the Crown Prince."

Wang Ju greeted them back.

"I heard this your first hunt for your sixteenth birthday," Ju spoke to their sister, "I should have send you gifts…"

"No, that's alright. Anyway, how did you came here?" Seol asked.

"We were about to practice archery." Hwangbo Su replied.

Then, Chi and Ju noticed the dead wild boar. Their eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief.

"Then…did you hunt that all by yourself?" Ju asked, utterly impressed.

Seol smiled in pride, nodded her head.

"Yes."

The princesses gasped in awe, admiring Seol's archery skills. Cheon Chu-Jeon grinned.

"She has grown even more better with martial arts," He added, "we always lose."

"I tried to improve mine, but it never seemed better," then Ju looked at Seol, "perhaps, sometimes you could help me if you don't mind."

Seol grinned.

"Of course. Just trust my expertise."

They laughed along as they heard the voice of eunuch searching for the Crown Prince, Chi, princesses and Hwangbo sisters. Seol excused herself with her brothers as they took their way back to their horses after Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji carried the dead wild boar on the horse.

Chi led the girls to their horses as Ju looked at the spot Seol left. 'Seol, she had grown up fair just as her name…' He couldn't help but smile, not noticing the warmness around his cheeks.

"Crown Prince," Chi called out, "let's go."

The Crown Prince gave one last glance on where Seol left, and jumped onto his horse, riding back to the palace.

Back at the Chungju clan's residence, Baek-Ah, Jung and Lady Munhye was waiting for Seol and her brothers' return. Three hours had passed and the family has finished the surprise for their Seol. Baek-Ah noticed the three horses and their riders.

"There they are!"

The elders and ladies of the household looked at Seol. Behind her was her half-brothers with one horse carried the dead animal, presumed to be a wild boar. The people gasped and murmured in awe as they saw Seol's first hunt.

"It's a wild boar!"

"Did she caught it?"

"Like father, like daughter…!"

Jung smiled widely as Baek-Ah only shook his head in disbelief, amazed. Lady Munhye could only widened her mouth open.

"She seemed to have inherited his majesty's skills… and her mother's beauty," Jung mused, feeling dizzy all of sudden, "what would his majesty think if he sees this…"

"He would definitely faint…" Baek-Ah replied bluntly, shock never leave from him.

They saw Seol waving cheerfully at her father, uncle and rest of her family with big grin. A-Ji and Cheon Chu-Jeon wondered if they could surpass their sister someday as they deeply admire her intelligence and talents.

* * *

Yes, people! Seol inherits her mother Hae Soo's beauty, intelligence, personality, and So's talented martial art skills. She is a true combination of SoSoo offspring! This chapter might foreshadow her role in Goryeo.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beautiful Exorcist

[When visiting the palace, Seol was told that Queen died due to her illness and for the upcoming Spirit Ritual, she had her brothers, Wang Chi and the Crown Prince participate. But this time, Seol becomes the Bangsangshi, the centric role to surprise her uncle So who doesn't know Seol returned.]

* * *

Five people, in their red robes and mask as Jinjas*, stood on their spot with one woman in black priestess robe of Bangsangshi*. The other young woman in the furred robes, with the mask of Changsu* stood behind. The practice for the Spirit Ritual has over and they took their mask off. Five, in red, were Hwangbo Seol, Cheon Chu-Jeon, A-Ji, Wang Chi, and the Crown Prince Ju. The Changsu was Hwangbo Su. And the central role, Bangsangshi, was Seol.

"Princes and princesses, well done for today. His majesty would be very proud." Seol smiled as she brushed off the sweats from her forehead.

"And also switching our roles to surprise out king is a great idea," Ju grinned, "he would be so surprised with you."

Seol giggled playfully. It's been years since she didn't visit the palace. When she met the Crown Prince and his sisters, Seol didn't saw the Queen. She asked for her once, and Ju told her that his mother passed away due to her illness. Seol had seen their face and somehow, she felt as if they were hiding something as their face were filled with fear, dread, and anxiety. But she decided not to press any further.

Then they heard Lady Gyeonghwagung enter with Princess Wang A-Ji, nicknamed A-Ran by her siblings, Bo-Hwa, and Moon-Duk.

"I see everyone's prepared for the ritual for tonight," The lady smiled then she turned to Seol, "it's been long time, child."

"I'm very glad to see you again. Oh, don't tell his highness about me." She smiled as she whispered.

The lady smiled back. "Of course, I promise."

"I can't wait to see Seol's Bangsangshi!" Princess Moon-Duk squealed.

Seol sighed as she glanced at the sky, hoping the night will come soon. She heard the noise of her brothers running around as Chi and Ju laughed. She stifled hers, but nonetheless with a broad smile she giggled openly unaware of Ju and Chi's gaze on her. But two young men's eyes were also noticed by Hwangbo sisters who made a knowing smile.

"Seol, after the ritual…don't forget to teach me martial arts!" Hwangbo Su said excitedly.

Yoo Seol looked at her friend, with a small curl in her lips she smiled.

"Of course~!"

Then she directed them all to restart the practice, couldn't wait to surprise her father and uncles. Lady Gyeonghwagung and the princesses only grinned, promising to keep Bangsangshi's identity in secret until she reveals herself.

The young night has come as the pale moon glowed along with stars. The palace had the preparation for the ritual done. Lanterns hanged on the hook at each corner, the halls decorated with large lanterns with the shape of dragon, phoenix, and other imaginary animals. Goryeo flags were on the wall.

With the slightly aged king on the throne and the lady beside, Jung and Baek-Ah was on both sides, anticipating. The drums began to strike, announcing the presence of Bangsangshi, the guardian of the gate between the earth and the underworld. The king and his brothers were a bit confused with the appearance of the central role. Bangsangshi has a dark robe of priestess with finely built mask with four holes of eyes. She was holding the bronze shield and the spear, swooshing its direction summoning the Jinjas and Changsu.

The doors opened, revealing the red and white Jinjas who were holding their sword. The White ones appeared from the bottom as Changsu emerged along. Even Changsu was wearing the furred priestess robe. The men were behind her, holding their whip. They all stopped at their respective spot, waiting for the king's permission to begin.

"Now with all Jinjas gathered, let us begin to slay the demons!" Jung announced with loud voice so everyone can hear.

With smile, Gwangjong held his arm, beginning the ritual.

The drum rang twice, and Jinjas, with Bangsangshi raised their swords swooshed them in different direction as if in attempt to slice the wind. Rotating the spots as they stomped their feet in every rhythm. The king and his brothers focused on the central role, wondering her identity.

"She's really talented…" They heard A-Ran mused.

"Of course," Moon-Duk agreed, "she was known for excellent martial art skills."

Their conversation provoked more curiosity. Even the officials murmured in awe and wonder. The Jinjas formed a line started with Bangsangshi, Their swords spun as a circle, divided the group with another summoning positions. Their hand raised and reached to the door. All of sudden, the clowns with the mask of demons, ogres and evil spirits appeared they diverse to different direction in an act of causing the discord. But stopped as Bangsangshi, Yoo Seol, jumped on the center, spun around with her spear in such intense, overwhelming grace and might blocking every attack from the evil spirits.

Jung and Baek-Ah was impressed as the king raised his eyebrows, extremely curious of the identity. A-Ran, Bo-Hwa, and Moon-Duk gasped in amazement, smiling as Seol displayed an exceptional role. Lady Gyeonghwagung smiled as Munhye remained silent as she was worried for Seol due to her overworking practice previously.

The crown prince Wang Ju and Chi stared at Seol's every movement, admiration on their face. The powerful grace looming over her like a white tigress. Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji smiled in pride as they witness their older sister. What the elder brother didn't noticed was A-Ran's devoted glance towards him.

They were all looking at Changsu chanting the spell as her men whipped the ground in attempt to chase the demons. Changsu and Bangsangshi spun in circle, cornering the spirits who were trying to attack the guardians. The spirits held their wooden swords and directed to Seol's. She used her spears to block them, but as one wooden sword managed to hook beneath her mask it shoved upward, revealing her face. 'Now's the surprise!' Ju and Chi exclaimed in their thought.

As the mask unraveled, her hair—which tied in buns—had the ribbon ripped, causing her long black hair flowing. Her doe-like eyes focused the the spirits as she shoved them back with her spear, proud smirk on her face as they collapsed on the floor, indicating the defeat of demons.

Ju and Chi's eyes grew wide as they saw a vision in fair snow and night. Seol looked like a beautiful priestess whom no one can dare to touch. Princesses giggled as Lady Gyeonghwagung smiled. Baek-Ah and Jung's eyes were wide as much as their mouth hung. Their Seol was the Bangsangshi, the guardian of the portal between earth and underworld, the priestess in black. Their eyes were locked on one another, then at the king.

Gwangjong's almond-shaped eyes were directly on Bangsangshi as the finale was over. Her skin was fair as a fragile snow, hair black as starless night. Her eyes were bright and innocent as one doe on the woods. As if his paternal instincts says, he immediately recognized her.

"Seol…"

* * *

 **Note:**  
Bangsangshi: The representative guardian/god who exorcise and slay the evil spirits.  
Jinja(s): The princes, eunuchs, or other additional roles who help Bangsangshi with the process of spirit ritual.  
Changsu: The caster who chants the spell to chase away the spirits during the ritual.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising News

[Wang Chi and Crown Prince Ju couldn't be more amazed when they saw Seol's talented swordsmanship, thanks to Jung's teachings. Gyeonghwagung was very ill and Seol decided to serve her temporarily. She heard that Crown Prince was already married to daughter of Silla's fifty-sixth king and princess Nak-Rang.]

* * *

In the quiet throne room, Seol stood silently as her head looked down, fully aware of the king's eyes on her. A day after the spirit ritual, the king asked for her and she was a bit nervous if she was in trouble.

"G—greetings to your majesty…" Seol spoke awkwardly, feeling as if she was scolded.

Unlike her uneasy feelings, the king kept glancing at the child he wanted to see for several years. He looked at her face when she slightly look up. His half-lidded eyes glimmered wistfully, out of nostalgia even. Her face, eyes, mouth, her every behavior. Seol, the girl who was standing in front of him, was grown up. She looked just like her mother.

"A—are you mad at me?" She asked shyly.

At her question, he only laughed heartily.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

She perked up, hopeful and surprised.

"On the contrary, I'm actually glad to see my—…favorite niece." He stopped briefly at his mid-sentence bitterly, 'No…who am I to take her freedom away…Jung is her father.'

"Lady Gyeonghwagung asked me if I could be her temporary lady-in-waiting. And I want to help her until she gets new servant since her former one had passed away."

The king contemplated for a while.

"Alright, then. Lady Hunsook heard your talents with creating cosmetics. Perhaps, you can make one for her."

Seol tilted her head on the side. 'Lady Hunsook?' Noticing her confusion, the king presumed Jung didn't tell her what happened in the palace.

"She's from Silla royalty, as a daughter of King Gyeongsoon and Princess Nak-Rang, who's my sister. Lady Hunsook will soon to be married to the Crown Prince." He replied with smile.

She blinked her eyes twice. She never heard of Ju got married. Then again, her father or uncle Baek-Ah must have forgot to tell her. Ignoring the unknown emotions she had, she only nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh…I see."

After she excused herself, she went to her room. Silla, uncle Baek-Ah's home country. She heard that Baek-Ah's home-place was called Sacheon-su*, where his mother still lives. Seol didn't noticed the princesses and Hwangbo sisters entered until they called her name.

"Seol!"

She looked up and bowed.

"Greetings to the princess."

"No need to when we're alone. What's wrong? You seemed off today." A-Ran asked, concerned.

"Can you…tell me about Lady Hunsook?" Seol asked curiously.

The princesses looked at each other and so did Hwangbo Su and her sister.

"She's a daughter of Princess Nak-Rang, the king's sister." Bo-Hwa replied.

"Lady Hunsook is a rather quiet, but polite lady." Moon-Duk added.

Speaking of, they heard the door opened, revealing a rather beautiful lady with her hair tied in buns, decorated with jades and silver. Her hanbok had teal upper chŏgori*, white undergarments, black transparent skirt with silver underneath. Her smile was small, but Seol could see the elegance within.

"Greetings to the princess." Her sweet, mature voice called out.

Then the woman noticed Seol. With a smile, she approached.

"You must be General Jung's daughter, Seol. I'm Hunsook. I've been wanting to meet you."

Seol was stunned at her appearance. She wondered if this is what a true lady looked like. She had a serene smile that could remind her of Lady Munhye, her step-mother.

"Please to meet you, too." Seol carefully greeted back.

"I've heard you had a gifted skills with makeups. I wonder if you could do for me."

Seol vigorously nodded her head.

"Oh, of course. Anytime, my lady."

And she led the way to the chair as Seol bring the makeups. Lady Hunsook seemed interested with many cosmetics she created. The fragrance was nice and flowery. Seol began the makeups on the lady with much delicacy. The princesses and Hwangbo sisters could only look, impressed. With couple of minutes passed, Seol completed and handed Lady Hunsook a mirror.

"It's my first time, but I hope you like them."

Lady Hunsook looked at the mirror, eyes widened. Her pale skin become rosy, lips became a beautiful shades of pink. Her eyes become more appealing.

"Oh my…" Lady Hunsook gasped in awe, "you are truly talented!"

Seeing the lady's smile, Seol was glad she liked her work.

"See? She's very skilled." A-Ran said with smile.

After long friendly discussion, Seol brewed the tea for the girls and luckily, they enjoyed their teas and snacks. As the time goes on, the princesses and Hwangbo sisters excused themselves, leaving Seol and Hunsook alone.

"I've never had such enjoyment for a long time," Lady Hunsook said, "if I had a little sister, she would have been just like you."

With a smile, the lady stood up to take her leave. With two hours of talking with her, Seol had a thought that it was an arranged marriage set by the king. And as a wife of Crown Prince, it was highly possible she might have to carry such burden from her parents. To survive, the lady must stay composed.

"Sometimes though, my lady, do you have any thoughts on getting along with other princesses and want to do something you want for once?" Seol asked.

"You may not know how challenging—dangerous, even—to live as a princess or as a prince's consort. I didn't even know how hard it was before." Lady Hunsook said, solemnly.

As if she decided, Seol made an expression of optimism and determination.

"Still, if you are very stressed you can come find me. I cannot be the great support, but you can tell me anything that troubles you. I could be the ears to listen and kept it shut for you."

By seeing a single tear from her eyes, Seol could see how stressed the lady had felt. Because she was a woman, because she had suffered a great pressure she could understand. From Chungju, the elders and ladies sometimes held some expectations on Seol as an heiress. Yoo Seol, as a first-born, must held responsibilities to teach her brothers and to become a lady they expect her to be. Seol didn't say anything of sort to her father, or her uncles. She was a bit afraid, concerned that uncle So might harshly blame the elders.

Lady Hunsook left as Seol bid her goodbye, and cleaned up the makeup sets. Even though she still have complicated emotions of imagining Ju with Lady Hunsook, she brushed it off.

"Perhaps, getting to know her wasn't so bad."

* * *

 **Note:**  
Lady Hunsook* is Ju's wife, who becomes his first queen as Queen Hunsook. I wanted to portray as Lady Hae, Hae Soo's deceased cousin and Wook's wife.  
Sacheon-Su*: The land that was part of Silla. It is also named as Sacheon-Si in modern times.  
Chŏgori*: The Korean word means jacket, especially for hanbok.


	11. Chapter 11: Along the Way (On That Day)

[During the beginning of winter Seol, just like her mother, decides to make cosmetics. But the main reason why she was making them, was because of her uncle So. Mainly for his scar. After she finished for him, she and Wang Chi take a walk on the snowy garden.]

* * *

It was winter and the snow covered the garden of palace. Seol hummed as she packed the cosmetic sets in the large box. Noticing her singing, Ju, Chi, the princesses, and Hwangbo sisters came to her.

"Seol, what are you doing?" Hwangbo Su asked.

Seol jumped in surprise as she turned and faced her. Noticing the box, Ju smiled.

"These are for the king." Seol admitted.

"I see." Ju said as he blocked his sisters' mouth who were trying to ask further and shoved them outside, letting Seol went to the king's chamber.

Seol knew since it is snow, it wouldn't be easy to get ingredients to make a cosmetics, so she quickly gained them during the autumn. She remembered the time when she was only six years old, the time when she saw her uncle sad. His face. His tears…his scar.

 _Six years old Seol was wandering around, searching for her uncle. Her father told her the king was tired from his duties from the court. Even uncle Baek-Ah answered the same. Pouting, she sneaked outside her chamber and decided to look for her uncle all by herself, but she got lost._

 _"Curse uncle's big house…" She quietly muttered, stomping with her feet as the soldiers and the court ladies tried not to chuckle at her adorable attitudes._

 _She then, made an idea as she rushed outside the palace and reached to the lake Dongji. She walked around, glancing at the trees until she heard the voice—the voice of a man who was presumably sniffling, preventing any sobs. Curious, she quickly yet silently walked to the source of the voice. And there she found the man in front of the stone tower, who was actually the king. His one hand covered his eyes, biting his lips, gritting his teeth but Seol could see the water-drops dripping down from his eyes. She swore she saw the red line from his left eye, in which she could see, it was a scar._

 _She walked out of the tree and stood behind him._

 _"Uncle?"_

 _The king gasped as he turned around, accidentally revealed his scar, then hid it with his hand. His watery eyes were on Seol, whose large innocent eyes were on his. She walked closer to him to take a closer look._

 _"Were you sad, because that hurt you?" Seol asked as she pointed at his left eye, where the scar remained._

 _He kneeled down to match the line of his gaze towards her. His hand slowly revealed the long scar that marred his left eye. With his failed attempt at smiling, he nodded his head._

 _"Yes…it does."_

 _With her eyes widened, her hands touched his left cheek where the scar stills, then she ran around chanting words as her arms flew up for countless times._

 _"Shoo, scars, fly way~! Hurt things, go away from uncle~! Stop hurt him!"_

 _She kept saying it over and over as she skipped around him as a spell, hoping her uncle could feel no pain. Hoping that he would stop cry. Finding her behaviors adorable, the king embraced the child from behind._

 _"It's alright now…I feel much better now." He said as he smiled._

 _Seol blinked her eyes, then giggled happy that her uncle's no longer felt any pain and that he was smiling just like he always had when she was around._

Seol didn't realized she was arrived to the king's chamber until eunuch announced her arrival to the king, who was inside. He let her in, and she bowed.

"Greetings to the king."

Gwangjong only smiled.

"Now, now. You don't need to be formal when it's only us. I miss the days you called me uncle." He said with warm smile.

Seol grinned as she opened the chest, revealing the cosmetics she made for him.

"You were out of the makeups, so I made one," Seol explained as she brought the brushes and tried to match the same color of his skin, "I may not be good as my mother, but I hope this could help…"

Gwangjong only smiled and closed his eyes, letting her start. As she managed to make a same color, she used the brush and began to brushed onto his left cheek and forehead where his scar lingered. With his half-lidded eyes, he could see a closer look on her face.

Her white skin with rosy cheeks, pouty pinkish lips, and doe-like eyes…she was indeed a spitting image of Hae Soo. He silently sighed, feeling his eyes start to get blur, watery so he blinked back. He wondered how was the girl's childhood was like. Was she clumsy as her mother? Did Jung was there when he heard her first words? Seen her first steps? The king wished he was there to see her growing up.

"It's done now, uncle."

He looked at the mirror, then smiled.

"Your skills could surpass your mother's. Well done." He commented.

"Thank you." She thanked as she bowed again.

"You must have been tired from making them, you are allowed to go now."

Seol bowed again and dismissed herself, not noticing the king's wistful look as she left. She ran to the entrance and saw the man who was waiting for her outside.

"Prince Chi!"

She greeted him as she waved her hand at him. The first-born of Hwangbo smiled back as he approached to her.

"Did you finished already?" He asked.

"Yes. Now that I'm done, I don't know what will I do for the rest of the day." She sighed.

He stared at his residence, then looked back at her.

"You can stay at my place. My sisters will be glad to see you there."

With that Seol followed behind him.

They walked at the snow in silence. He turned back and saw Seol following…more like stepping on his footprints. Tilting his head, he take several steps more and stopped to see her continue to stepping on his footprints, focusing as she giggled like a little girl he knew a long time ago. Forming a rather mischievous smile, he take a larger steps this time. Confused, Seol tried to step on each until her feet stumbled and she was about to fall back. Alarmed, Chi grabbed her hand but he also tripped along with her. She groaned in pain but looked up, saw Chi almost leaned to her and their eyes briefly met one another.

Then they laughed heartily as they stood up. Chi glanced at her tenderly.

'I do not wish to…but just by standing and laughing with her, it's enough for me.'

He coughed as he could feel the warmness on his cheeks.

"L—let's go inside. You will catch a cold. I'll let the servants know to bring new clothes for you." He stuttered a little, blushing as he averted his gaze.

"Okay, then." Soo only nodded her head, oblivious of his conflicted feelings.

He pouted slightly.

'Is she that dense?'

However, he grinned as he grabbed her hand and escorted her inside his residence, only to be greeted by his two sisters pound on them, happy to see Seol in their house.

* * *

 **Note:**

Does the scene remind you something? Quite familiar one here…


	12. Chapter 12: What A Feeling

[Wang Ju wants to improve his archery skills as the king often see him as a weakest being, and Seol teaches him. His feelings for Seol becomes more complicated as they began to know one another even more. Seol helps the princesses with the make-up when she realized Princess Wang A-Ji, nicknamed A-ran, has a romantic feelings for Seol's brother, Cheon Chu-Jeon.]

* * *

Ju _tsk_ ed out of irritation. Once again, his arrow missed the target. He was agitated with his lack of improvements with archery. He drew his arrow again, his arms trembling from overusing his strength, and lets go. The arrow stabbed the wooden board outside the target.

Growling, he let go of his bows and arrows, gritting his teeth. It's been years since he started and the king only saw his efforts with disappointment, and he often walk away. One time, Gwangjong harshly told him not to try the archery if he lacks of his talent with it and forced him to go to his room to study. One time, he forced Ju to be the best as a next in line to the throne. The Crown Prince sighed as he missed his times with Baek-Ah outside the palace, disguised themselves as a commoner and painting. In some occasion, Ju bought fruits for the children who didn't have much money to eat.

Preparing again, he was about to picked up his bows and arrows until he heard a shot behind as the arrow stabbed the target, on the center. Surprised, he turned around to see Seol, with her arrows and bow. She giggled as she walked over.

"I see you were practicing again, your highness."

Glancing at her arrow that hit the target, he could only sighed.

"I couldn't win you, Seol. Perhaps, General Jung must have taught you."

Seol only laughed as her hand reached for his bow and arrows.

"Maybe I could be your teacher for a while."

Ju scoffed incredulously.

"And why on earth I must accept your offer?"

"You didn't have a mentor to train your archery skills, right? Besides, it's only two of us here." She reasoned with smirk.

Defeated, he obliged as he handed his arrow and bow. She drew the arrow with perfect position. Her elbows folded and drew back as a perfect line while the hand that held the end of the arrow barely touched her chin as an anchor. There was no trembling in her arms and with a quick release, it hit the center. In open-mouthed astonishment, he could only be impressed.

"H—how did you…wha—"

Seol approached and stopped behind him, helping him with positioning the structure of drawing the arrow. She could see his elbows weren't straight enough to make a perfect line of point at the target as it was upward. Her hand grabbed his folded elbows, correcting it with straightening slightly downward, making a perfect line. Her left hand grabbed his hand where it grasped the bow. When her hand touched his, his hand were slightly shaking unable to hide the pink blush on his cheeks when he tried to ignore his feelings when his eyes were on Seol's face.

"Straighten your chest and kept your shoulders relax." Seol directed as he could only nod his head.

His eyes sparkled as he finally stared at the point of his arrow that was directing towards the center of the target board.

"Inhale as you ready…" He complied as his hand grew tense, "release!"

With a quick speed, the arrow shot and stuck on the target—exact point of the center. The soldier who was holding the white and red flag, raised one shouted "Bull's eye!"

With an exhale, he formed a proud, appreciative smile, revealing his dimples. Seol laughed along as she saw the arrow that hit on the red spot.

"How's that?"

"I feel great, to be honest, it's…" then his eyes were at her doe-like ones, "…breathtaking."

After several seconds of silence, he looked away hiding his darkening blush as she coughed awkwardly. She let go of his arms and elbow, then heard her brother Cheon Chu-Jeon calling out for her.

"Sister, Princess A-Ji's looking for you."

"Okay, I'm coming," then she looked at Crown Prince, "I will see you later, then."

He nodded his head as he saw her left. She walked to her brother, unaware of the crown prince's longing glance. When she reached to Damiwon, Cheon Chu-Jeon bid her goodbye as he went to his father, for his training. The door was opened for her, revealing A-Ran and her sisters.

"Greetings to princesses."

A-Ran rushed to her, grabbing her hand.

"Seol-Ah! I need your help!"

Seol tilted her head in confusion.

"For what?"

"Can you do the makeup on me?" She asked timidly.

She only nodded her head as the princess dragged her inside.

Seol brought the makeup sets and began using on A-Ran. She knew about the princess's tomboyish nature, yet she was curious what made her ask such task she didn't ask usually. This could be mean only one thing…

"Do you have someone in your heart, princess?"

Her question caused A-Ran stiffened. 'I knew it…' Seol thought with playful smirk when A-Ran meekly nodded her head.

"And who the lucky man who won your heart?"

A-Ran looked at her sisters, who stifled their laugh and Bo-Hwa spoke up too loud.

"She has a crush on Cheon Chu-Jeon!"

Seol nearly dropped her brush. She looked at the first-born princess, demanding some explanation. But her blush explained everything. She only smiled, imagining A-Ran with her brother Chu-Jeon together.

"Since when?"

A-Ran fiddled her fingers shyly.

"Since he came to Song-Ak last Autumn. I just saw him riding horse, and…umm..that's when I began to like him." The princess replied, kept looking down.

They all gasped and Seol looked at her sisters and made a mischievous smile, nodding their head in unison.

"Ready, girls?"

Bo-Hwa and Moon-Duk nodded their head vigorously.

"One…, two…, three….!" They exhaled loudly.

Baek-Ah, Jung and the king walked pass by and heard the ladies' biggest squeal that reached Damiwon. Three men looked at each other, alarmed and peeked over, only to find the princesses and Seol jumping in euphoria.

"It's like my dream come true! It's SO ROMANTIC!" Princess Bo-Hwa screamed happily.

"Princess and the soldier! Oh my god, talk about love story!" Moon-Duk added.

"I can't breath! I'm SO excited I'M DYING!" Seol jumped and shook A-Ran's hand.

Jung, Baek-Ah and Gwangjong sighed as they all rolled their eyes, smiling. And they all walked away, rushing to the throne room.

"It's a new thing, and I do not know how to approach him…" A-Ran muttered.  
Seol finished the makeup quickly, shoving the mirror stand.

"Try approach to him with new looks. Compliments from him could lead to a casual talk." Bo-Hwa suggested.

Seol brought the books from her shelf, revealing the fairytale story books her mother made before she was born.

"Study with this for now…this has a lot of love story involved with princess…I don't know about this whole issues but I hope it works…"

Seol remembered her brief time with Ju at the archery field. When she had helped him with position and let him work, she couldn't help but remember his steadfast, broad posture, intense gaze and—she bit her lips and brushed off as she cleaned up the sets as the princesses left the room, leaving her rest.

* * *

The dinner was began with Seol, Jung, Lady Munhye, Baek-Ah, Cheon Chu-Jeon, A-Ji, the king, princesses, Hwangbo sisters, Wang Chi, and Crown Prince Ju. Lady Hunsook caught a cold, so she couldn't join the dinner.

Seol barely touched her food as her hand was holding the spoon, but she didn't eat the steamed rice. Her eyes carefully and secretly met Ju's, whose eyes were already on her. He flashed her a smile, showing his dimples. Seol simply looked away, catching Baek-Ah's attention, who was sitting beside her.

"Seol, are you okay?" he whispered at her so no one could hear.

"It's fine…I was a bit tired…" Seol whispered back.

Noticing her rather gloomy expression, the king used his chopstick as he picked her favorite beef and put on her bowl of rice. She looked up and saw her uncle, Wang So, smiled warmly at her.

"You and I share same favorite food," the king said as Seol bowed stiffly, "eat up."

Seol thanked her uncle, and eat the beef, remorsefully thinking herself she was making people worry about her.

* * *

After dinner, she tried to sleep but she couldn't.

"What's wrong with me today? Don't tell me that I—no way, he's married! I'm being delusional today, that's it…" She mumbled.

Little did she knew, outside her chamber. Crown Prince Ju glanced at her window with unreadable expression, then keeping his conflicted feelings he turned away walking back to his chamber.


	13. Chapter 13: Gesture of Resistance

[The royal astronomer Choi Ji-Mong returned to tell Jung and Baek-Ah the foretelling future that involves with Seol. Jung asked his daughter whether she loves Ju, in which she denies, and warned her to stay away from the Crown Prince. To make the matter worse, Seol lied to Ju, which it broke his heart.]

* * *

Jung and Baek-Ah was going up to the Astronomer tower, reminiscing their memories of youth, where all of their brothers gathered around. Yo and Wook often read the same books, Jung and Eun ran around the played, Baek-Ah had painted a lot of drawings, Won would bother the astronomer to know about alchemy, and So would have been sat on the chair, presumably sleeping with smile.

They arrived at the tower, but stopped as they saw an oh-so familiar man watching the moonlight. The man was elderly, but he was definitely him whom they known him many years ago. He turned around and smiled.

"Long time no see, your highnesses."

Baek-Ah and Jung's eyes ere wide with their mouth hung opened.

"Ji-Mong!"

The elderly Choi Ji-Mong smiled, then turned grim as he was back to tell them an urgent matter.

"Why and how did you come back here?" Baek-Ah asked hastily.

"Gentlemen, I've come to tell your something," then he looked at Jung, "a future, that is, involved with Lady Seol."

They all asked in unison; "What will happen to her?" "Will she be alright?" "Will something happen to Seol?" Choi Ji Mong sighed as he explained everything, not bothered by their pale, perplexed expression. As he finished explained, Choi Ji-Mong warned them.

"The king does not know I'm here, but Lady Seol, she needs to prepare the upcoming, once again, impending game of succession."

Baek-Ah and Jung glanced at one another, worried for their Seol.

* * *

In Cheonduk-Jeon of Palace, Seol had finished serving teas for Lady Gyeonghwagung and Lady Munhye, who had finished teaching princesses etiquette and politic lessons. She was leading back to Damiwon and saw her father with uncle Baek-Ah. They came to her as she approached.

"Seol, could we talk?"

She only nodded as she followed them inside her chamber. Baek-Ah closed the door as Jung and Seol sat down at the chair.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Seol asked.

Jung bit his lips, contemplating for a while then began to speak.

"Seol, you need to listen carefully of what I say…," Jung began with serious expression, "you remembered I told you long time ago your uncles used to fight for grandfather's throne, right?"

Seol only nodded her head. She remembered several years ago when she asked where her uncles were before she was born. Jung told her some of then used to fight for the throne and get each other's throat. Thankfully, her uncle So was there to stop the conflict. That was the reason why her mother was dying back then. Her mother Hae Soo wanted them to stay alive, but they didn't listen and that's why it—or their greed, hatred—had killed her. And furthermore, Seol hated politic games for the throne because she believes it causes people to lose their morality. She hated the fact that they treat Goryeo as a property, instead of their home.

"The war for the throne, the succession, in not over and you need to either prepare to confront it, or stay out of it."

Seol didn't say anything, but her emotions were full of conflicts, repulsion and disgust revived from her heart. She wanted the fight to stop. So that her mother could rest in peace.

"And how can I stay away from it?" Seol cautiously asked.

Jung and Baek-Ah was silent for a while, then her father finally warned.

"Stay away from the Crown Prince."

She blinked her eyes.

"If you stay with the crown prince, the rumors will spread about you and him, and who knows someone will use it as an advantage to harm you. Sometimes, you uncle, his majesty, couldn't protect you anytime."

"I know," Seol cut off, "I do not wish to bring him any burdens. I'm fully grown woman now. Besides, I don't want to cause any trouble to the crown prince…"

Jung only nodded his head in understanding. Baek-Ah walked over.

"Then let me ask you one thing," Baek-Ah spoke carefully as he looked around the room in case someone might listen, "do you, by any chance, have feelings for the Crown Prince?"

Seol blinked her eyes again as she could feel her body stiffened, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I only see him as my family…my friend…nothing else." Seol said with serious tone.

Baek-Ah almost sighed out of relief.

"I see."

"I understand you and the crown prince Ju get along as a friend, but remember, stay cautious around you," Jung warned, "make up any excuses or lies to keep both you and him safe. Even if means it might hurt him in some way."

Confused with his enigmatic warning, Seol only listened as she dismissed herself need some time to think for a while. When she walked around, she heard the court ladies whispering and gossiping.

 _"Did you see Crown Prince today?"_

 _"Yes, he seemed elated when he's with our Lady Seol."_

 _"Did you see the way he looked at her?"_

 _"Of course! To be honest, they seemed really close together…"_

 _"Shush! Lady Seol's coming!"_

The court ladies all bowed at Seol, who greeted them back with smile. As she walked pass them, she heard their whispering not as a manner of enthusiasm, but as in more of suspicion. Remembering her father's last words, she decided to take a drastic measure to protect herself and people she cares the most.

* * *

A week later…

"Crown Prince, Lady Seol's here to see you."

Ju was brightened at the announcement as he let her in. Baek-Ah and Jung could see his expression and they couldn't help but feel guilty inside. The door was opened and Seol greeted him with courtesy.

"Greetings to Crown Prince."

"Hello Seol," then Ju gestured with his hand towards her to enter, "I haven't seen you in Damiwon for a week. Were you sick?"

Seol could merely nodded her head. In truth, she was at Hwangju residence and spent her time with Hwangbo sisters and serving tea for their grandmother, Dowager Queen Hwangbo. Ju have countless things he wished to speak with her, but for some reason, when he met her he confirmed himself he wouldn't be able to say anything.

He noticed the grim expression from Seol and seemed concerned.

"Is everything alright? You never came to tell me and my sisters stories from outside the palace, I've been worried…"

Seol took a brief glance at Baek-Ah and Jung's eyes, then steadily she spoke.

"Thank you for your concern. I was afraid I might have been lack of eloquence, but I will tell many someday."

Ju only nodded his head with his charming smile.

"Alright, I understand."

"I would like to speak with you outside, there's something I would like to tell you first."

He agreed as they stood up and went to Damiwon. The court ladies bowed at them as they moved to the side, letting them walk passing by.

Seol stopped and signalled her father and uncle Baek-Ah, telepathically telling them she needed to say something in private with him. As if they understood her, they excused themselves and take there leave. But as they left Ju's chamber and the door was closed, they stopped as they decided to listen the two's conversation.

Seol brewed Ju's favorite tea and gave him a cup. He took a sip and smiled in satisfaction.

"Your teas are brilliant as usual."

"Thank you."

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me in private?" He asked as he put his teacup down.

Baek-Ah and Jung leaned their ears to the door, listening their every word. Seol's eyes grew a glimpse of remorse, sorrow for a short time, then become determined, serious.

"Forgive me, your highness. There was a real reason why I was absent for a week."

"And what that reason might be?" He asked, suddenly felt uneasy.

Seol inhaled, then exhaled as she began.

"I was occupied with arranged courtship."

The everything became silent. Baek-Ah and Jung froze. Even though they knew it was a lie, but they didn't expected something…unexpected. Even the court ladies stopped at what they were doing as some of them gasped at such news, some of them glanced at the Crown Prince with sympathetic look. Ju's smile faded instantly as his lips twitched. His hands that touched his cup was trembling. He blinked his eyes once, twice, over and over…

"…I see…," He forced himself to smile again despite his shaking voice, "wh—who's this fortunate man…?"

Seol kept silent as she closed her eyes, provoking Ju's almost untamed emotions of heartache, anger, and jealousy. He bit his lips, unable to press his melancholy, his envy, his wrath…he abruptly stood up from his seat.

"I—I will see you again, then…"

Alarmed, Baek-Ah and Jung quickly hide as the door burst opened, revealing the crown prince who angrily walked away, blinking his tears back. Baek-Ah and Jung looked at Seol who stared at them with empty eyes. The same eyes her mother had when she had suffered the reign of Gwangjong, the death of Prince Eun and his wife, Park Soon-Duk. Her eyes could tell she was tired, as if they asked her father and her uncle _"Are you satisfied now?"_


	14. Chapter 14: I Confess

[Seol confessed to the princesses and Hwangbo sisters that she loves the Crown Prince, and they encouraged her to be true to her heart. The king arranged the marriage between Princess Wang A-Ji and Cheon Chu-Jeon until the last day of Spring. Luckily, Seol's brother reciprocates Princess Wang A-Ji's love in return.]

* * *

"SEOL!"

Seol yelped in surprise as the princesses and Hwangbo sisters burst the door opened, shocked and perplexed expression all over their face. They all ran to her and bothered her with countless questions.

"What do you mean you're being courted?"

"Who's the man?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Does that mean you'll get married soon?!"

Seol shushed them as she warned them even the walls have years. And they all closed the doors and windows, hoping no one will hear. They all sat on their seat as Seol leaned to them.

"Does his majesty know?" Seol asked.

"No…my brother didn't want to tell him…he's afraid his majesty will go mad also."

Seol stifled her giggles when she remembered the time when she was serving the tea for the king. She overheard his conversation with uncle Baek-Ah and her father. Something about countless men asking for her hand in marriage, or courting her. She also saw her uncle So, Gwangjong, growled in anger saying of anyone's trying to take her away, they have to survive his blade first. Or something like if any man tries to hurt him, he would personally cut off their genitals, hands and their eyes. Seol sighed at her uncle's overprotective behaviors.

"I'm terribly sorry, ladies…it was actually a lie."

There was a silence.

"…excuse me?" A-Ran asked.

"I was lying to keep myself away from the Crown Prince…"

Another silence, then A-Ran's hand struck on her head as if it was chopping.

"PRINCESS A-RAN CHOP!"

Bo-Hwa and Moon-Duk literally grabbed Seol's collars angrily shaking.

"Why?! Why did you lie?!" Princess Bo-Hwa shrieked.

"Why did you want to stay away from out brother?! What's the reason?" Princess Moon-Duk asked, more like demanding.

Hwangbo Su attempted to calm them while Hwangbo Seol froze at such ridiculous scene. Princess A-Ran continued to use her hand to "chop" Seol's head as her sisters were shaking Seol's collars, glaring and demanding answers.

"Will you please calm down and LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE?!" Seol shouted, irritated.

"We will after you explain the reason!" A-Ran yelled.

"Your lie caused a nervous breakdown on Ju!" Bo-Hwa blamed.

Biting her lips in guilt, she blurted out something she wasn't supposed to say.

"Then, what could I say? That I love the Crown Prince of Goryeo?!"

Bo-Hwa and Moon-Duk stopped shaking her as A-Ran stopped herself from hitting. Hwangbo sisters gasped in surprise. They all stared at Seol with wide eyes, unable to believe what they just heard from her.

"…what?" Moon-Duk blurted, panicked.

Seol groaned, angry at herself from telling the truth but the damage was done. At least, it's only the princesses and the sisters in her room.

She reminisced the time she shared with Ju. The first time they met. When they disguised themselves as a commoner, shopping around the market and painting whatever they saw. But most of all, when Seol met him again after eight years of absence, at the forest. She still remember how gallant he was with his red and black training outfits. His charming smile that unveiled his dimples. Seol realized the beating heart when she was close to him during the archery practice. She could also remember how handsome, beguiling, and charismatic he was. She didn't realized the tears dripping down from her eyes.

"I said, I love the Crown Prince. Your brother, Wang Ju." Seol confessed.

Hwangbo sisters could only stare one another with concerning look. Seol scoffed at such emotions she was feeling.

"It's preposterous…me, falling for the future king of Goryeo? The married man?" Seol averted her gaze, looking away, "I'm already committing a treason…the treason against the king, the royal family…!"

The princesses couldn't say anything. Seol brushed off her tears as Hwangbo Su came and comfortingly grabbed her shoulders and so did Hwangbo Seol.

"Why…, why didn't you say so?" A-Ran asked incredulous, "you should have at least told us earlier!"

Seol calmed herself.

"If I stay with him, it will bring him more burden…if I get close to him, some rumors will spread and might use it against him…much worse, it will go against the king!"

"So you chose to protect him by hurting him?" Bo-Hwa asked.

Seol nodded her head meekly. A-Ran came to her and patted her back with comfort.

"It's alright to feel that away…I know how it feels…"

"We're here for you!" Moon-Duk smiled.

Seol stared at them, unexpected with their accepting gestures.

"You're all not mad that I love the crown prince?" She asked.

"Why would we? That means you're our sister now!" Hwangbo Seol exclaimed happily.

"No. What made us angry was that you lied to him," A-Ran pointed out, "I know he need some time to understand, but he will. Besides, if you love him, you should trust him."

The eldest princess was right. Seol inhaled as she brought her words inside her, finding them comforting.

"Alright. But..what do I do now?" Seol looked uneasy, remembered his upset look when she lied back then.

"Just apologize to him and tell him the truth. Tell him why you lied, why you wanted to protect him." Hwangbo Su advised.

Seol glanced at everyone. She was glad that she had friends, the princesses and Hwangbo sisters, who were always there for her. Who sees her as their friends, as their sister.

* * *

From the next morning, everyone was at the pavilion. The court ladies were serving the crown prince, Wang Chi, princesses, Hwangbo sisters, Seol, and her brothers with teas and snacks. Seol quickly glanced at Crown Prince Ju who was sitting across her. He had a slight heavy bags under his eyes and looked solemn.

'Yep, he looks miserable as a black raven…' Seol pointed out in thought.

Then, eunuchs announced the king's arrival and everyone stood up. Jung, Baek-Ah, and Choi Ji-Mong was behind him.

"Greetings to your majesty."

Gwangjong smiled as he stood.

"I see you all enjoying the blossoms of the tree today. I have come to announce the great news."

Seol looked at Ju, whose eyes were empty. Overwhelmed with guilt, Seol decided to apologize later, right after the king's announcement.

"At the end of the Spring, there will be a wedding between my eldest daughter, Wang A-Ji and Jung's eldest son, Cheon Chu-Jeon."

Seol's eyes got wide as Chi raised his eyebrows. Hwangbo sisters and two princesses were congratulating Princess A-Ran, who was blushing with red. A-Ji looked at his older brother, who seemed surprised but nonetheless seemingly obliging to the king's decree as he was looking down. What everyone didn't noticed, was a pink blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Okay, people! Next chapter would be SO shocking you should all be prepared soon (involved with Gwangjong and the truth behind YH's death)! Well, Seol be glad about this; Ju loved your first (since, like, forever~)


	15. Chapter 15: The Cruel Tale's Ending

[Seol was about to apologize to Ju, but she got lost around Chundeok-Jeon inside Song-Ak. Peculiarly, she saw the vision and remembered the warning from Choi Ji-Mong. When she entered the empty, abandoned room of Queen Daemok, she saw the visions, the truth that she didn't prepared to face, the true death of Ju's mother.]

* * *

Wandering around the palace for several hours, Seol wondered where Ju was. His sisters told her he currently goes out and does not stay at his room as usual. She searched at Damiwon, Lady Gyeonghwagung's, and Lake Dongji but she couldn't find him. Even when she asked Lady Munhye, she didn't know where the Crown Prince. Groaned inwardly, she was about to go back but remembered the place, the Cheonduk-Jeon. With smile, she rushed to the quarter, only to remember that the quarter was too big, too many rooms to find him.

What caught her attention was deep inside, the abandoned chamber. The light was gone and darkness was the only thing left inside. It was deceased Queen Daemok's quarter. Curiosity kicked in and hoping that Ju would be there, she was about to take as she heard someone behind her.

"Lady Seol."

She turned around and saw the elderly Royal Astronomer Choi Ji-Mong. He was making a saddened, but strained smile as he approached to her.

"Ji-Mong?"

"Do you plan to go inside there?" He asked cautiously.

Seol only nodded her head. Ji-Mong looked around and relieved there was no one but him and Seol. He leaned in and talked quietly.

"This is the abandoned quarter…and if you enter, you will witness the the Crown Prince's secret: The true death of his mother."

"But he told me she died because of illness." Seol tilted her head.

Choi Ji-Mong merely shook his head.

"He lied to you because if he told you the truth, your views towards his majesty would change. Your views towards your uncle."

"When did she passed away?" She asked.

"The day after you left the palace when you were eight." Ji-Mong replied in grave tone.

Seol was in a deep thought. 'The king? Uncle So?' She thought in question. Why would she? Did something happened to him? She wondered again, but there was no reply. Unless, she goes inside the abandoned quarter. She looked at the entrance of deceased queen's chamber, and with determined expression she glanced back to the astronomer.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Choi Ji-Mong questioned, "some truth must be remained concealed…do you really want to see?"

Seol replied with confident, bold smile.

"Then, I could go find out."

With that, she walked towards the entrance. Oblivious to her, Ji-Mong looked her with smile as he saw an apparition of a beautiful young woman in royal, majestic hanbok, looking back at him with doe-like eyes and reserved smile. Ji-Mong sighed as he turned away, walking towards the Astronomer Tower.  
She take a step inside the entrance and saw a long hallway that has nothing but walls with one window that reveals the sunlight. But what made her jumped the most was the floor. It was clean partially but there was a trail of rotten, crimson blots. She knelt down and inspected closely, only to recognize the identity.

"Is that…blood?"

Then with a short second, she looked up and everything was blurry. She spun around in confusion and heard familiar voice rang.

 _ **'I must kill the monsters…'**_

She tried to see the source of the voice but she couldn't see anything in the hallway.

'There are still evil out there lurking, trying to eat my little princess…'  
She recognized the voice as everything became clear around her. It was same hallways she stood, except the fact that she found herself inside the vision, the one's memory…She heard the shriek behind her and spun around to see two court ladies collapsed on the sides, died in clod blood. The silhouette of a man was walking in the hallway. Seol squinted her eyes to see the better look. She was glad she was invisible in the world of the vision she was seeing. The man was closer and closer, revealing his own features and face.

 _ **'If I kill the monsters and the witch,'**_

The man was wearing the black royal robes, with his hair tied up in knots, decorated with golds. Seol's eyes were wide with shock, paralyzed at the man she knew, yet she doesn't recognize.

"Uncle?" She silently blurted.

Gwangjong was slowly marching and he was holding a…sword, with the blood dripping down. He looked at his sword, with a bone-chilling smile.

 ** _'Seol will finally be happy!'_**

Gwangjong, Wang So, was smiling, then he chuckled. his eyes were losing its lights. His shoulders were shaking, then he made a loud, hysterical cackling. His laughing was filled with insanity, malevolence, and wrath. Continuing his insane statement he was walking towards the Queen's chamber and Seol secretly ran first and walked pass the door, only to found young Crown Prince, crouching beside the Queen's bed, crying for his mother.

Seol flinched as she heard the door was kicked open by the king. His uncontrolled, maddening laugh sounded with fury as the sword, his right had was holding, pointed at his son. Ju wailed out of fear, calling out for his mother, his sisters…, his only friend Yoo Seol. Hearing the boy calling his princess' name, the king strained his angered smile disgusted to hear her name from the boy whose mother tried to kill her. Before he could act out, Ju was surrounded by the protective arms of the woman. His mother, Queen Daemok, embraced her son with protection. She glared at the king with determination, anger, and most of all, fear.

Irritated by her presence, Gwangjong glared daggers at the witch everyone called as queen. His sword, then, pointed at her.

 **"Move aside…"** He growled.

Seol could only watch the queen blocked him, despite her shaking, frightened body. And that only fuelled the king's anger even more.

 **"Move. Aside…!"**

Biting her lips, Queen Daemok shook her head, refuse to oblige. Seol saw Ju's trembling body, calling for his mother, fearing what would happen next. Seol, once again, glanced at her uncle, whose arms were shaking out of fury. Clenching his grasp on his sword with his two hands, he roared out.

 **"I SAID MOVE ASIDE!"**

With his hands raised up the sword, its blade slashed the queen's body. The blood oozed out, splattering over the room. Seol gasped in horror as her hands covered her wide mouth. The queen was froze at the spot looking at where her blood escaped. With her legs numb, she knelt and with a loud collapsing sound, she fell. Ju shrieked, calling for his mother disbelieved at what just happened. With one single tear from her eyes, the queen closed her eyes and here we are, seeing the death, the downfall of Queen Daemok, Hwangbo Yeon-Hwa.

Bringing herself back from the vision, Seol found herself inside the queen's room where there was no one but herself. She looked at the floor where the rotten, scarlet blots were remained untouchable, intact. She tried to calm herself with inhaling and exhaling. She didn't realize her eyes grew watery, wet from the tears that were continuously dropping. She looked at the spot where the king stood, and at the bedside where Ju squatted down. Horror, guilt, and despair overwhelmed her, all of sudden.

"…he killed the queen…just to protect me? Because she tried to kill me?" She thought loudly.

She remembered Ju's expression when he told her his mother died, because of illness. She saw the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of mourn, hopelessness, and possibly…accusation. Seol sniffed, blinked back her tears.

"It's my fault…he was suffering because of me…"

She moved away from the chamber, walked fast on the hallway and escaped the queen's quarter, with her heart in discord, questioning rather she must confront the king, or shut herself out from everyone she loves. Then she stopped and heard another vision. She saw the brief apparition of men, killed by the soldiers. The men from Hwangju clan stabbed by the swords, and fell on the cold, stone floor with the king witnessing their death. His empty eyes inspected their body with full of contempt. He flashed a cruel smile as he walked away.

"That's not my uncle…" Seol muttered as she ran to her chamber.

She locked the door, not letting anyone enter. She climbed on her bend, picked up her mother's hairpin, clutching tightly to her chest and she forced herself to fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Now you see the true death of Queen Daemok, everyone… the scene was based on the drama "Iron Empress" (I don't remember what episode it was, but it was a flashback). The vision is a continuation from chapter 7.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath of the Truth

[After vision, she hid inside her room and Ju, who was worried for her, came and admit the truth of his mother's death. He questioned her opinions about the king, but she replied with something he didn't expect from her.]

* * *

Two weeks passed, and nobody had seen Seol outside the palace. She spent the weeks inside her room, made an excuse that she felt suddenly sick. She didn't let anyone visit her as she didn't want to see them for a while. She no longer eat dinner with her family, with princesses, Ju,…with the king. Baek-Ah and Jung went to the Astronomer Tower, seeking for a reason. Choi Ji-Mong replied Seol didn't prepared much but it won't took long to accept and move on from the past. Angered, Jung shook him.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU TELL HER?"

Baek-AH tried to calm his brother, separating them. Remained his calmness, Choi Ji-Mong stayed reasonable.

"Keeping the secret from her doesn't help. She needed to know. You know her as a father. She wasn't prepared, but she is a woman who's willing to accept and confront, move on from the past."

As much as they want to retort, they knew Ji-Mong was right. They couldn't keep secrets from her anymore. She was no longer an innocent child. She was growing up. Like a blooming butterfly, escaped from its cocoon, prepared to fly away towards whatever the fate awaits.

* * *

Damiwon was in complete mess as everyone was in front of Lady Seol's chamber. Jung, Baek-Ah, and the king approached. Lady Munhye noticed their presence and came towards them.

"Oh, I was just looking over for you!"

"Munhye, what's going on?" Baek-Ah noticed the empty room, "what happened?"

Lady Munhye knelt in front of them, looking down.

"She's still there. She hasn't eaten anything for three days."

"WHAT?!" King yelled.

"Forgive me, your majesty…she told me she wanted to be alone but when I come back, she locked the door."

Little did they knew, Crown Prince Ju was listening along with her sisters. Concerned, A-Ran gestured her brother to do something. In which, he decided to. He walked towards them and greeted, not looking at the king.

"Crown Prince," Baek-Ah called, "please help her."

Ju nodded his head and walked to the door, knocking.

"Seol, it's me. Open the door." He called out.

After a few seconds of silence, the door was slightly opened, revealing Seol. Her eyes were dark with bloodshot, indicating she didn't get enough sleep. She looked at the crown prince, letting him inside her room.

"Only crown prince can enter…" Seol reminded stiffly as she closed the door when he entered.

They were sitting at the bed in silence. Ju couldn't say anything as Seol brewed the tea.

"Why did you lie?" She asked.

Ju looked up and saw Seol's questioning look. It didn't took him a long time to realize what she was imploring. His eyes grew dark also, seemed apologetic at the same time.

"You found out, didn't you?"

Seol nodded her head. Ju sighed then began to explain.

"I know how you always have been close to the king and how he have showered you with affection. If I tell you the truth, I was concerned if you will think different about him. I know how much he cares about you to stop my mother's greed."

Seol stared back at him.

"Y—you knew his majesty would kill her?"

"As much as I care about my mother, I'm also tired of her greed, and revenge she attempted. Now that I think about it, if he didn't kill her, you wouldn't be able to come back here at palace." Ju formed a smile.

She saw his failed attempt to comfort her. As much as she was thankful, she felt the guilt that she might have gave him such trauma that broke him and his father, the king, apart.

"I also knew how your mother wanted to stop all the bloodshed that happened in the palace. I learned from your father how much your mother cared for everyone and you. She was willing to understand but the previous king's and other's greed had killed her slowly. And I'm nothing but the reminder of how my mother's greed and hatred has also killed her." Ju said bitterly his lips were twitching, "now you must be hating me and the king..because you hate such bloods and fights happened here."

"No…I don't hate or blame both of you."

Her reply took him off guard.

"You don't?"

"I'll try to forgive him, but I understand him. I guess my mother did something great for him that he pampered and spoiled me. If I blame or hate, it will cause more pain for all of us and I might ruin the relationship between the king and you."

The crown prince blinked his eyes, surprised by her forgiving nature. He formed an appreciative smile.

"Just until the afternoon, I need some time alone…" Seol begged.

"I understand. After that, why don't we go outside and disguise ourselves as a commoner or have dinner as a family tonight? Just like we used to do when we were kids? A little sports wouldn't kill." He suggested with wide smile.

Seol smiled along.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Jung and Baek-Ah was leaning on the door, trying to listening to their conversation. Even the princesses were curious. With the door opened, Ju came out.

"She needs a little time," then Ju directed to the court ladies, "prepare the meals for her."

The three court ladies bowed as they went back to the kitchen. Jung and Baek-Ah sighed in relief. Before the king could reach to the door, the Crown Prince blocked the way much to everyone's confusion. Gwangjong glared at his son.

"What are you doing?" Gwangjong's frown deepened, "move aside."

"Your majesty," Ju raised his voice, "I said she needs a little time alone. Please, understand."

The silence dangerously loomed around Damiwon. Jung and Baek-Ah was a bit surprised as the princesses could only glanced at their brother. Even the court ladies were froze on the spot. They had never seen the Crown Prince raised his voice to his father, let alone, the king. Gwangjong took off guard at his son's sudden change of behavior. Ju was always a boy who used to cowered in fear when he was around, but the Crown Prince seemed different. He finally had a heart to confront his father.

With heavy sigh, the king acknowledged.

"Fair enough."

Then, the king left. Ju found himself surprised he had just confronted his father, the king who had caused bloody purge. The man who caused the trauma of his life. But when he remembered his promise with Seol, he smiled.

"Let's go." He told his sisters and left.

Ju left Damiwon, leaving Baek-Ah and Jung froze, looking at one another with confusion and shock. They took a brief glance at Seol's door, then they departed too. Choi Ji-Mong who have been witnessing them all along, smiled in satisfaction as he walked to his tower.

"Thank you, Lady Seol…for staying with the Crown Prince…"


	17. Chapter 17: Take My Heart

[In the end of the Spring, The wedding between Cheon Chu-Jeon and Princess Wang A-Ji held grandiosely. Seol sang a beautiful song for the couple, which Ju finally confirmed himself he was in love with her since long time ago. During their another encounter at the palace garden, they confess their love to one another.]

* * *

The Spring has almost come to an end. The palace had fully prepared for a wedding between Cheon Chu-Jeon, the soldier, and Wang A-Ji—nicknamed A-Ran—the first-born princess of Goryeo. The reception and banquet held with surrounded families from Chungju clan and other guests. The groom and bride, the newlyweds, were sitting on the center in silence. Seol chuckled at their bashful behaviors, not missing their hands' held together.

"A-Ran, I present you seven rolls of silk fabrics." Ju said as the servants put the five folded fabrics that has different colors, on the table.

"Thank you, brother." A-Ran thanked.

Wang Chi held the chests, filled with mirrors and jewels.

"I bless you two, with these mirrors that will reflect your happily married life. Pearls and jades for wishing good news from you."

Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ran meekly nodded, blushing. Hwangbo sisters, Princess Bo-Hwa and Moon-Duk, congratulated the bride as they hugged her. Jung and Baek-Ah blessed them with more gifts. The king himself presented himself and told the newlyweds he sent the small flower tree at Chungju household.

"When the tree grows, we should invite all," A-Ran suggested to her husband, "…seobang-nim…"

Cheon Chu-Jeon only blushed, but nodded his head with smile. Ju and Chi laughed heartily at his embarrassed look. Jung and Baek-Ah hooted playfully, prodding Cheon Chu-Jeon with smile. Princesses and Hwangbo sisters squealed in delight as Lady Munhye and Lady Gyeonghwagung giggled. Seol smiled at the two, unaware of Chi and Ju's glance at her. A-Ran noticed then made an idea.

"Seol, do you have anything for us?"

Seol blinked her eyes.

"Can you sing for us as your gift?"

She looked around and everyone's eyes were on her. She nodded her head then.

"Alright, if you wish."

She coughed, gaining attention. Jung smiled as her brothers were anticipating.

 _"I used to think,_

 _I had the answers to your past,"_

Princesses leaned on, mesmerized by her voice. Hwangbo sisters looked in amazement. Lady Munhye seemed proud of her stepdaughter's serene voice as Lady Gyeonghwagung was too.

 _"But when I see the sun,_

 _I fell for your rare smile it shines along._

 _Life goes on and everyone's are,_

 _yet I see the man who makes me smile._

So come to me where there's no loneliness."

Chi smiled fondly as Ju felt a slight thump in his chest. They looked at her with same emotion, yet different expression.

 _"All I need is you, dear friend,_

 _so we will look at rising clouds,_

 _while the water has run dry._

 _But why those tears come at night?"_

Baek-Ah and Jung reminisced their time when they heard Hae Soo sang during Eun's birthday, reminding how Seol's singing voice was strikingly similar to her mother. It was a sound of one drizzle on the day of sunlight, dropped into a lake where the lilies dance on. They were not the only one who thought of it as the king's smile faded slightly.

 _"All I want is you, dear friend._

 _Thank you…"_

Then Seol glanced at Ju, briefly giving him a loving smile.

 _"For being you, being with me…"_

The silence took over as Seol finished her song. A-Ran, Bo-Hwa, Moon-Duk, Hwangbo Su looked at Ju, who was staring at Seol with conflicted eyes. He silently walked away, ignoring of his sister's concerned look. Seol noticed that, and was about to go after her but surrounded by Jung, Baek-Ah, and the relatives from Chungju clan who applauded for her. Seol reminded herself to go after him when the banquet's over.

* * *

The night was still young as Seol was at the garden where the pond was reflecting the moonlight. The pink lilies were still waltzing on the water. The fireflies were landed on the flower, resting peacefully. Breathe in the fresh air, she felt a little bit relaxed. Since, no one's watching and no one has barely known about the place she could rest a bit.

A week ago, when she had a horseback riding with the crown prince, she confessed that she lied about the courting to distance herself away from him so he could be protected from eyes of rumors that would have used to go against either him, or the king. Fortunately, Ju understood and assured he could protect himself. But for some reason, she swore she had seen the unnamed emotions of forlorn in his eyes. She brushed off the thought as she closed her eyes, unaware of the footsteps approaching behind.

"Seol…"

Jumped in surprise, she turned around and saw Wang Ju behind. His eyes were slightly big, unexpected to see her in such place. Seol hurriedly greeted him as she curtsied.

"How's your brother?" Ju asked.

"More bashful than usual," Seol made a sarcastic, yet playful comments, "he didn't spoke anything to me though."

"…oh."

"Do you come here often?" Seol carefully asked.

Ju nodded his head.

"Yes…to be honest…I came here to pray you don't marry."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, slightly offended.

"If you married off to somewhere, I'll be the only one to stand here alone…"

Seol was caught off by his words. Ju made a sad smile.

"No—perhaps, I wouldn't be able to hear your singing voice anymore…"

Ju remembered when he was only six years old, the first time he heard of Jung's daughter. The mysterious girl who had managed to befriend with his spunky little sisters. When he was told that they were out to the lake Dongji with the girl, he secretly followed. He slowly spied along as he reached to the lake and when he saw the girl's face, he stopped. Her doe-like eyes were sparkling with innocence, as if she didn't belong to the cruel, dark hell called palace. His mother told him once the girl's mother Hae Soo had managed to bewitched not only one, or two princes but more than four of them. Ju imagined Court Lady Hae to be beautiful and conniving woman until he saw Seol for the first time, the first time he heard her sing. He hid behind the tree closer and listened to a melodic, serene voice of her's. He didn't realized he was smiling at her, shades of pink bashfully loomed over his face.

Forming a red blush on her cheeks, Seol was about to leave until she was held back and embraced from behind. She could feel herself cradled into his strong arms with her back against his broad chest, she could also hear her heart beating loudly. What surprised her the most, was his. His chest was warm, yet his heart was wildly palpitating. 'Could it be…' She thought. Ju lightly scoffed at himself, possibly for his impulsiveness.

"Who am I to restrain this selfishness that rages within me?" He muttered.

She felt his arms loosened a little, but kept her around them. She was able to turn around and saw his fond, amorous, yet beguiling smile as the dimples were revealing. His eyes were almost glassy but she could see herself reflected within his dark, onyx eyes.

"Your highness?" She called out.

"Just call me by my name. Please, for this night—or one moment—forget that I'm the Crown Prince…" he beseeched, "I wish you could see me as a man."

His begging command reached to Seol's heart she found herself hard to blink back her tears. She was guilty, believing she was betraying Lady Hunsook, but at the same time, happy that he was in love with her, the woman, who also loved him.

Seol grabbed his left hand. Their fingers intertwined, then she dragged herself into his arms, now able to feel his warm chest. She finally spoke the words Ju had wished all years to hear the most.

 **"Ju-ya, I'm already your person."**

 _ **'I love you, too.'**_

Hearing her enchanting words, Ju found himself smiling with elation, full of love he deserved. He embraced her tightly as if fearing she will leave him. She looked up and formed the most radiant smile he had ever seen. And within few seconds, he leaned forward with his arms remained around her waist, and brushed his lips against her's. She closed her eyes, accepting his intimate invitation and allowed his hands intertwined with hers.

The shimmering fireflies flew along with its mate, towards the sky, waltzing above them. Either prepared for the upcoming obstacles or ignoring them, two lovers under the moon could only thought nothing but one another, unable to hide their yearning, their selfishness to be remained together. Seol, for the firs time in her life, she have learned to willingly accept any hardship as long as she could love and protect him. Ju, for the first time in his life, have learned to willingly consumed with a passion for a woman he longed to be with.

* * *

 **Note:**

For the song Seol sang, let's say I modified/edited the old ones Hae Soo sang during the episode 7. I mixed with the poem So sent to her. Phew! It take me long time to modify them…


	18. Chapter 18: Can You Feel The Love Today?

[The secret affair between Ju and Seol began as Hwangbo sisters and the princesses secretly cheer for them. Cheon Chu-Jeon becomes the great soldier he dreamed to be. Currently, Seol became Hwangbo Su's mentor with archery and swordsmanship.]

* * *

Cheon Chu-Jeon and Hwangbo Su was practicing the archery, competing against one another. Jung and Baek-Ah was watching them proudly as Princess A-Ran was cheering for her husband. They drew their arrows and release at the same time. The arrows stabbed at the different area, but they missed the target. Oddly, they noticed one arrow on the target. They turned around to see Ju was holding the bow and arrows.

"Crown Prince." Cheon Chu-Jeon bowed stiffly.

"Brother," A-Ran approached, "did you shot that arrow?"

Ju nodded as he grinned proudly.

"Your archery skills are getting better." Jung complimented.

"No…your daughter Seol taught me first. I should thank you since you might have taught her them."

Jung blinked his eyes.

"Seol? Oh, yes. I taught her archery and swordsmanship. She said she wants to defend herself." Jung explained with proud smile.

"I see…I'll bet she could surpass yours someday." He chuckled lightly as Baek-Ah stifled his laughter.

Ju drew another arrow and focused on the target. He didn't forget the directions Seol taught him as his elbows made a straight line, stretching back and released it. The arrow was making another bull's eye as it struck on the center.

"Oh, speaking of, Seol is also teaching me," Hwangbo Su said, "we promised to try practice together."

Jung couldn't be more proud how Seol managed to get along with others and changed the Crown Prince much better. They heard another footsteps and saw Seol, with her magenta and gold training outfits. Her hair was tied as ponytail, revealing her think neck and collarbone.

"Seol!" Hwangbo Su called out.

Seol greeted back.

"You three seemed doing your best today," then she looked at her brother, "Chu-Jeon, congratulation of becoming a soldier. You have managed to master the swordsmanship."

"Perhaps, I would like to challenge you a duel someday." Her brother smirked.

"Oh, try me." She dared playfully.

Unable to hide his fond smile, Ju excused himself. When he walked closer to her, they made a brief moment as their hands held with their fingers intertwined. As he walked passed, he smiled as he felt the butterflies in his chest. Noticing their short physical contact, A-Ran and Hwangbo Su smiled mischievously, but hid as the others were looking at them.

Seol led the practice as she helped Su. She directed the oldest of Hwangbo sisters to stretch further with her elbows lowered and raised her chest with inhale and release. Su was surprised as her arrows stabbed close to the target. Seol still remember what Ju said before he left the archery field, when he secretly held her hand.

 _"Meet me at the pavilion outside Damiwon. I'll wait for you."_

She smiled as her fair skinned cheeks were flushed with pink. What everyone didn't realized was two men watching all along, from different location. Wang Chi's eyes were slowly losing its light, glared at the spot where Ju left in envy. Above the field where the small pavilion located, the man in royal black robe, Gwangjong, was inspecting the field. More specifically, Seol, as he squinted his eyes when he noticed Ju and Seol's hands held previously.

* * *

After the practice, Seol went back to her room and changed herself with simple hanbok with red chŏgori, long dark green skirt and had her long, raven hair decorated with her mother's hairpin. She sneaked outside, managed to escape Jung and Baek-Ah's presence. She walked pass Damiwon and went to the small pavilion where Ju was waiting. The Crown Prince Ju was wearing red robes with the white edges decorated with silver pattern, green pants and pair of black boots.

"Crown Prince."

Hearing her voice, his anxious expression melt into a loving smile. She walked towards her and bowed with courtesy, much to his dismay.

"Let go off the formality. And what happened to our promise you're calling me by my name?" He asked, slightly pouting.

"I'm sorry,…Ju." She apologized, looking down.

Ju only giggled at her bashful attitude. He held his hand to her.

"Come. There's a place I want to show you."

Nodded her head, she accepted his hand and walked towards two horses. One brown horse and other was white horse. When he was about to help her up, she politely declined and hopped on the white steed. He hopped on his brown horse and lead the way to the place as she followed. Oblivious to them, the princesses were spying on them all along.

"O, spirit of love, it should better be good. It's been three months they are together." Bo-Hwa mused with sigh.

"I wonder what name they would come up for their future children." A-Ran wondered with wide smile.

"Sister, don't you think it's too fast?" Moon-Duk gasped.

"Of course, they haven't done it yet," A-Ran shrugged off then stopped, "didn't they?"

* * *

Both Ju and Seol was at the large pond, where they galloped pass the forest of Bamboo trees. Mesmerized with the beauty of the nature, Seol could only gasped and looked around.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I LOVE IT." Seol answered as her doe-like eyes sparkled.

They couple walked around, holding their hands, talking and laughing along until they noticed a several raindrops. Despite it wasn't a hard raining, Ju didn't wish to have his Seol catching cold so he directed to the waterfall and found the gap between the water falling and the cave. They entered in deep inside and sat beside one another.

"We should wait until the rain stops. Judging by the amount of rains dropping, it won't take long to be stopped." Ju explained and he gently brushed off the droplets from her head.

"How long the rain will stop then?" Seol questioned.

"Perhaps…less than an hour."

Despite her hairs were wet, he could feel the softness from them as he could compare her black, glowing hair as a silk. He also noticed her think neck and finely displayed collarbone. Blushed, he averted his gaze.

"By the way, since when did you married?" Seol asked curiously.

"When I was fifteen. The king told me once the country still need the support from Silla. It was arranged marriage. I may respect Hunsook, but I never loved her." He explained bitterly.

Seol nodded her head, understanding.

"I still remember the time we used to dress ourselves as a commoners and you enjoyed running around the market," Ju said with fond, yet nostalgic smile, "I wish we could have share such old times again."

"Well that's a greatest advantage of youth." Seol giggled.

They rain continued to drop and the large, secure cave was silent.

"You know," Ju began, "A-Ran told me ever since you came along, I have changed."

Seol looked at him.

"It was like few days ago when I was nothing but a weak boy who cowered in fear when his majesty was around me. I was always lack of everything, but you have managed to change me into a better person."

Ju's eyes were now at her's.

"When I'm with you, I have this peculiar feeling that my troubles, my fears were disappearing. So I decided to be selfish, that I won't leave, or let you go."

Ju's lips curled into a sad smile. Then, he slowly leaned forward and kissed her cheeks. She shivered slightly as she could feel his lips steadily pecked closer to her ears, then reached down to her neck. Before it goes further, she stopped him with her hands pushed his chest slightly.

"Not permitted, yet." Seol smiled.

As her hands moved away, Ju's eyes sparkled in hope, like a little wolf-cub.

"Please?"

"No." She replied bluntly.

He pouted, frowning.

* * *

 **Note:**

Okay, some scene might remind you all the similar one at some episode from Moon Lovers~! But, next chapter, we should be extremely cautious—anxious, even as worse thing will happen.


	19. Chapter 19: The Risk of His Words

[Ju asked Seol to marry him and giving her time to think of her answer. When Seol was searching for the Crown Prince, she was encountered with his first wife who desperately seeks for help. It was revealed that the king finally figured out Seol and Ju's relationship and Lady Hunsook needs Seol's help to stop the king's wrath.]

* * *

Ju and Seol, once again, walked to Lake Dongji after their finished their task. Ju had finished his duties from the court as Seol was done with teaching Hwangbo Su with martial arts. They were walking towards the small shore where the boat was floating close.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Ju asked.

"Of course, no one will know. Besides if they do, the king wouldn't say anything when I told him I wanted to rode on the boat." She formed a sneaky smile.

Ju only laughed at her bold reply. Yet, that was the reason why he was drawn to her at the first place. He escorted her to the boat as he walked on. He used two oars with his hand and began rowing. She looked at the sky with soft smile, mesmerized by colors of the sunsets. The ray of sunlight was glowing as usual, but she knew that soon the sky will belong to the moon.

Forming a boyish smile, Ju purposely swayed the boat on one side a little, catching her attention. He laughed as she pouted at him, but she ended up giggling along. When the boat date was finished, they were sitting on the ground where they could see the stars. The starlight was more radiant than the usual, as if they were shining just for them.

"The king told me once, the one with square-shaped constellation was called Pegasus." Seol informed as she pointed on the stars.

"Excuse me?" Ju titled his head.

"Pegasus. He told me it was a name of divine, white steed that has pair of wings and is an offspring of the sea god. The winged horse was known as the god among the horses." Seol explained.

"The god among the horses…, it's quite intriguing. How come the king knows such foreign mythologies?" He wondered.

"My mother knows the best. They storybook father or uncle read to me when I was child…those were also written by mother." Seol smiled.

Ju smiled along.

"Your mother, she must be very wise and intelligent since she knows many wonders outside the country," Ju commented, "sometimes, I wonder what did she looked like…"

Seol sighed.

"Father told me I began to look just like her. He told me she was the most beautiful woman…although I don't think I could be beautiful as mother…" She muttered.

Ju frowned as he glanced at her. Then, he playfully had his palm touched both of her cheeks, surprising her.

"Let's see…you have white skin, eyes are big like a deer, lips were red as a rose," then he pinched both of her cheeks affectionately stretching them, "also you cheeks are smooth, it's rather cute."

Seol groaned, making a face that made Ju laugh.

"It's fine, you are fairest one for me."

She blushed. Ju looked back at the sky.

"We could have seen the skies everyday, if I wasn't a crown prince…" He mused bitterly.

"Whether you are prince, or a commoner," Seol began, "what I feel towards you, will not change."

Then, Ju gazed at her. His hand was hold her's.

"If that's the case, would you let me be yours?"

When Seol looked back, his other hand pulled out a small object from his pocket. She glanced at his clutched hand that loosened his grip, revealing a rather beautiful black, slightly transparent jade ring with white and transparent gemstone. She gaped at the exquisite jewel. Ju's eyes grew a bit more beseeching with hopeful smile.

"Yoo Seol," he began with his slightly shaking voice, "will you marry me?"

Seol was utterly speechless at his proposal. The crown prince, Wang Ju, wanted to marry her, wanting to spend his life with her.

"B—but the king, what if he doesn't—" she stuttered.

"I do not care less of what he think of us for now. I just only want your answer."  
Noticing her reluctance, he sighed.

"You don't need to give me your answer right away. I'll wait for it. I'll wait for you. Until you tell me what you truly want. If you don't want to, I would still want you to think of me as nothing but a man, a human who was selfish, wanting to become your person."

Seol only nodded her head, understanding. For now, she let both him and herself enjoying the beautiful moonlight. Her head leaned on his shoulder. Her content smile formed as Ju did the same in return. Little did they knew, pair of eyes from a mysterious man were watching them afar.

Returned back from the lake, Seol and Ju met his sisters and the girls from Hwangju smiling mischievously at them.

"Wow…did you two have fun together~?" Hwangbo Su teased.

Both Seol and Ju face-palmed, averting their gaze from them.

"Oh, I wish my husband will take me out to romantic place…" A-Ran sighed.

The girls continued to fan-girling over as Seol was about to leave.

"Umm, thank you to taking me out to the lake." Seol thanked awkwardly.

Ju made a beguiling, yet loving smile.

"Remember, Seol. I'll wait."

Then they departed to their respective chamber.

* * *

In the next morning, Seol was wandering around Damiwon, where it became quiet unusually. Sensing the different atmosphere, she decided to check for the Crown Prince's chamber but he wasn't there. She walked around the palace to ask Wang Chi, or one of his sisters, but they weren't seen at all.

She sighed and was about to retreat back to her chamber, only to have someone dragged her arm. She turned around, faced Lady Hunsook and the princesses. Their expression was alarmed, panicked, and most of all grim.

"Lady Hunsook? Princesses? What's going on?" Seol asked, feeling apprehensive all of sudden.

"We need your help, now! Or our brother will die!" A-Ran begged as her sisters were about to burst in tears.

Lad Hunsook then looked deadly serious.

"I know about the relationship between you and him."

Dread and guilt loomed over Seol's face.

"It's fine…it's isn't your fault," Lady Hunsook calmed her, "I already knew both of you long time ago."

"Our brother Ju…he's in danger…!" Bo-Hwa shuddered as Moon-Duk held her hand.

Seol tried to keep her palpitation in control as she scanned every expression from them.

"The Crown Prince? Why? What's happening? Where's Prince Chi and his sisters?"

The girls were looking at one another, then looked back at her.

"They were all taken to his majesty…"

Seol felt the world crumbling down as her face grew even more pale. Fear and terror filled her large eyes. Now, she fears for Ju's life.

"Seol-Ah…," A-Ran spoke up, "the king…he found out."

* * *

 **Note:**  
Ba-ba-ba BAM! People, the moment you all fear has finally come! Gwangjong has found out about Seol and Ju's secret affair. How Seol will handle this situation? You'll find out at next chapter and will see Gwangjong's reaction there!


	20. Chapter 20: Raging, Leaking Truth

[The confrontation between Gwangjong and the Crown Prince Ju intensifies. Believing that Ju had tainted his daughter Seol, the king attempted to kill him but stopped by her. Out of sudden hallucination, Gwangjong sees his beloved person in her, thus leaving Seol questioning her birth and identity.]

* * *

 _Earlier morning…_

 _The mysterious man who spied on Ju and Seol, the representative of Shinju clan was in the throne room. He was sent by the king to watch over the two, out of suspicion. When the elder saw what he didn't expect he immediately went back to the throne room. Baek-Ah and Jung was also with Gwangjong and noticed the man's presence._

 _"Greetings to the king." The elder of Shinju greeted, unable to hide the quivering fear in his voice as the king's eyes were pierced on him._

 _"Is there something you want to tell me? Or…" then Gwangjong's half-lidded eyes were glaring, "you're hiding something…"_

 _If his tone of the voice could kill, he would have sent the blizzard around the throne chamber since Jung and Baek-Ah already gulped, concerned and anxious. The man was now shivering._

 _"I have witnessed Lady Seol and the Crown Prince today…"_  
 _Hearing the two from the man caused Jung and Baek-Ah tense. They all glanced at the king._

 _"…and?" The king inquired._

 _The elder of the clan was hesitating whether his words would anger the king or not. He was aware of how the king dotes on Lady Seol and was often preventing her from meeting any man unless she was allowed to. It was unusual for the lady to secretly meeting the man, let alone, the Crown Prince Wang Ju._

 _"The Crown Prince…he asked for her hand in marriage."_

 _The dead silence flew over the chamber. Despite the warm sunlight that reflected onto the window, the chamber was filled with icy atmosphere. Jung and Baek-Ah's eyes were wide and carefully glanced at Gwangjong. His eyes were wide, but his lips were twitching. He was struggling with keeping his composure as the veins formed from his forehead. With a large inhale and exhale, he managed to restrain his temper, for now._

 _"Where's he?"_

 _The man jumped but replied nonetheless._

 _"The Crown Prince is in Damiwon. Currently, he is waiting for lady Seol with Hwangbo Su, and Hwangbo Seol."_

 _Keeping his dead eyes, Gwangjong dismissed the man as the elder almost scurried away afraid of the king's outburst. When the man left, the king lost it. His clenching fist slammed on the table, growling ferociously as Jung and Baek-Ah flinched._

 _"Your majesty…surely you would understand how Seol gets along with Crown Prince…we never know her answer, yet." Baek-Ah tried to calm his brother._

 _"And you all didn't tell me about this…?!" Gwangjong literally roared._

 _"Seol wanted us to keep it secret…," This time Jung added, "she didn't want you to scold the crown prince."_

 _But their words didn't work as the king, Gwangjong's eyes briefly turned dead, then formed a malicious glint in his eyes. The same eyes when he murdered his queen Daemok, Hwangbo Yeon-Hwa many years ago._

 _"Jung," he began, "sent your soldiers to bring the crown prince and the granddaughters of Hwangbo…lock Cheonduk-Jeon and don't let them escape…"_

 _Jung's eyes were wide at his command. Baek-Ah silently sighed, fearing what will happen next and finding no use to make reasons with Gwangjong. The king was already consumed with wrath, hatred, and revenge._

 _"That witch took Hae Soo away…and now the sorry excuse of her son is TAINTING MY DAUGHTER!" Gwangjong gritted his teeth.  
_

* * *

The sun sets as the palace become quiet. In the throne room, the Hwangbo sisters and the Crown Prince was locked inside, facing the king's wrath. Hwangbo Su was holding her sister tightly shivering with fright, but Ju remained self-controlled, calm, and less frightened. He remained poised, even though the soldiers surrounded outside the throne room, heavily guarded. Ju looked up at the king, who he once referred as father.

"Crown Prince Wang Ju," the king spoke, "the rumors of you and Seol was already exposed to the palace and yet you continue to taint her."

Ju raised his eyebrows at his accusation.

"Taint her?"

"Yes…you should have know why your mother was executed for her crime…"

"I would never plan to taint Seol." Ju cut off, frowning.

The king's eyes pierced through Ju's.

"And what are your intentions on her?"

The crown prince, then, planted a smile.

"I love Lady Seol," Ju admitted, "she's not a person I must give up on."

The more Ju spoke, the more he angered the king. Gwangjong stood up.

"I would wish to ask for your permission to let me divorce with Hunsook, but since it is for the country I would not complain…"

"You are the crown prince of Goryeo. You, someday, will become the next ruler, the new father of the country. For the last time, stay away from Seol." Gwangjong growled.

"Before becoming a father of Goryeo," Ju raised his voice, keeping the calmness and genuine determination within, "I'm a person who possess a heart of man."

Baek-Ah, Jung, and Hwangbo sisters were speechless at the Crown Prince's bravery, able to speak his heart and mind with no remorse. Ju was never the type of a man to confront the king, but ever since Seol came, he was changed from a boy to a man. With his hands clenched, the king held out his sword. The same sword that killed Ju's mother. The crown prince's were shaken slightly but he kept silent, no longer affected, or frightened.

"If you possess the heart of man," Gwangjong walked towards him, "you also possess the heart of sins."

Baek-Ah and Jung gaped in horror as Gwangjong raised his sword but stopped as everyone was surprised at unexpected, unwanted intruder who was embracing Ju tightly. Her eyes were frowning, but desperate.

"Seol…?" Gwangjong spoke the name, "step aside."

Biting her lips, she stood in front and spread her arms wide, blocking the king's way, protecting Ju.

"Your majesty…please," Seol begged, "spare their life."

Baek-Ah and Jung stared at the king, whose grip on his sword was shaking slightly.

"Seol, you don't need to beg for their life." Gwangjong spoke.

"They are my only friends in this palace. The Crown Prince, he is not a man I must throw away." Seol said, "please…give them another chance to live…"  
Gwangjong scoffed humorlessly. He could see the same doe-like eyes Soo has within Seol. The same, innocent, frightened eyes towards him.

"A chance to what? Destroy you the way they destroy your mother?!"

Seol blinked her eyes, unable to understand the king's outburst, when he mentioned about her mother, Hae Soo. With her lips making a thin line, she knelt down on her knees.

"Uncle So…"

Wang So's eyes were shaking as she spoke.

"please…spare their lives…"

Closed his eyes, his hand released his grip on the sword. The blade made a clanking sound as its gravity pulled it towards the floor.

"Jung…"

Jung bowed as the king called out.

"…release them…I do not wish to see them again."

The grand general obliged as he gestured his soldiers to retreat. Seol sighed in relief and so did Hwangbo Su.

"Thank you…uncle So."

When he was about to turn around he heard the loud slam on the floor. He abruptly turned to see Seol collarpsed out of anxiety. Baek-Ah and Jung was alarmed as Hwangbo Su gasped. Ju came and held Seol up, worried. Ju, Hwangbo Su, and Hwangbo Seol dismissed themselves as the Crown Prince called out for the physicians.

Baek-Ah and Jung approached to the king.

"Your majesty? Brother?" Baek-Ah called.

"I may have spared his life…, but that doesn't mean I'm letting him take Seol."

* * *

Waiting at outside, Princesses were pacing around as Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji was reassuring A-Ran. Hunsook noticed Hwangbo sisters surrounding Ju who was holding unconscious Seol in his arms as they escaped Cheonduk-Jeon.

"Seol-ah!"

The princesses looked at the entrance and ran towards them.

"Sister!" Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji shrieked.

They all surrounded Seol who was fainted out of exhaustion.

"Call the physicians now!"

Seol's brothers complied as they ran to search for the royal doctors. Little did they know, Choi Ji-Mong was watching them from the Astronomer Tower, formed a proud smile at Seol.

"She's ready…," then he looked up at an early night watching at one star in particular, "Lady Seol's star has grown even more radiant than usual."

* * *

 **Note:**

Whew~! Done! In next chapter, Seol will question her birth and will figure out her identity! How will she accept the truth? Well, the only way to find out…see ya in next chapter~!


	21. Chapter 21: Where Do I Come From?

[Seol came to Jung, demanding the truth of her birth in which he finally confess. She now finally figured out why she was forbade to live with king, why Gwangjong killed queen Daemok. When alone in her room, Ju came in and comfort her as her past does not matter as he was only concerned with her well-being.]

* * *

Jung, who was back from his night duty walked to his room, only to find Lady Munhye waiting. It was unusual for her to come in this late, unless if it's something involved with Seol…

"What's wrong?" Jung asked.

"General…," Lady Munhye spoke, "I think it's time Seol needs to know…"

Grand general bit his lips. It's been eighteen years Jung had hid her from the cruelty of palace, the past, and her true family. Before he could say anything, they heard the door opened, revealing Seol who woke up from her unconsciousness.

"Seol?"

She greeted them all.

"I have come here to ask something…"

With her words, Lady Munhye excused herself and left Jung's room. He gestured Seol to sit on the chair as he sat across her. Jung noticed the grim, suspecting gaze Seol possessed as she stared at him. He inwardly gulped in anxiety.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" She questioned.

Jung momentarily averted his gaze and she took his gesture as a "yes". With a sigh, she spoke again. This time, she leaned towards to match her eye contact with him and asked carefully.

"Father…where do I come from?"

The grand general, the fourteenth prince, closed his eyes in defeat. 'Soo, I'm sorry…' He thought apologetically. He reopened his eyes and finally faced Seol.

"Seol," he begun, "I think it's time I must tell something I should have told you long time ago…I'm afraid it would affect you greatly, will you take it?"

Seol nodded her head, completely determined. Jung coughed then let himself confess…

"You see, your mother Hae Soo is your biological mother but…you have a—a…different father," Seol kept listened, letting him continue, "your real father is…"

Seol listened intently. Jung briefly stopped himself as his lips made a thin line. Exhaling his breath heavily, he continued.

"y—your father is," Jung closed his eyes, "Gwangjong, the king of Goryeo."

Silence.

Seol's eyes grew wide, out of shock and disbelief. 'Uncle So? He was…my father? But how? And why…' She thought with countless question. Her expression seemed to demand more answer as Jung decided to spill them out.

"It was long ago, before you were born…the first year he became a king. He wanted to stop whatever your uncle Wook and aunt, deceased Queen Daemok, whose greed had tortured your mother. Hae Soo, she wanted to protect you from any danger from the palace so she agreed to marry me. And the king didn't know you were existed back then. And when the king came to see her…it was too late. And I do not wish to let you suffer the same torture your mother had at the palace…that's why I told you once, to stay away from the Crown Prince…!"

Unable to contain his emotion, Jung let the tears flow. Seol frowned as she took more words from her adoptive father.

"Then…does the king know? That I'm his daughter all along?" She cautiously asked.

The general only nodded.

"And…the reason why he murdered the queen was because she tried to kill me?"

His had was on his face, in a futile attempt to calm himself. The connection was on the line as she finally understood the king's every action. Why he always doted on her than his children. Why he tried to kill his own son, Wang Ju. Seol stood up and embraced him, one single tear escaped from her eyes.

"It's okay…I'm gland you told me the truth," Seol smiled soothingly, "now I finally understand my father."

"I'm sorry, Seol-Ah…I'm sorry…"

Seol only grinned, telling her adoptive father she was alright.

"It's alright, father. I may be too greedy to say this but…I'm happy that I have two fathers who cares for me."

She lets go and dismissed herself to her chamber. She laid on her bed and clutched her mother's hairpin tightly. She heard the door knocked.

"Seol, it's me."

It was prince Ju. She let him in. He was wearing simple white and blue robes, looked concerned for her as he seemed he hadn't slept too.

"I heard what happened there."

Seol's heart palpitated faster.

"Although as much as it was obvious at first place, his majesty was not good at hiding his emotions all too well."

She looked at him, gaped.

"Wait…you—you knew? You knew that he was my—"

"Of course," Ju smiled, "I also see many similarities you share with him."

The Crown Prince knew. He knew that the king was Seol's biological father. She was also Ju's half-sister in another words. Ju sighed as he sat on her bed.

"So what if you are my half-sister? That doesn't change the fact that I'm still waiting for your answer." Ju smiled warmly.

"Aren't you scared of him, though?" Seol questioned.

Ju contemplated for a while, then replied calmly.

"I had, once, but no…I do not resent him also…I understand him. He had harsh memories that buries inside him. So I don't bear any grudge to him."

She heard another people enter, revealing the princesses, Hwangbo sisters, and her step-brothers, Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji.

"We heard everything…" A-Ran spoke first, "and to be honest, we are all happy that you are our sister."

"You may be the king's daughter," Cheon Chu-Jeon added, "but you are still my sister I admire the most."

Hwangbo Su came to her.

"What we all concern the most, is how you view or feel towards your father…," then she asked, "do you resent the king?"

Her question struck Seol's mind. Did she hated the king? Her father? No…she would find his ways harsh and cruel, but she forgives and understand him. He's her father.

"No.." Seol smiled then stood up, "how's the king now? Where's he?"

The girls glanced to one another, then nodded their head.

"He's at his chamber," Moon-Duk replied, "you still can meet him."

Seol stood up and went outside as the girls and Ju followed behind.

"What are you going to do?" Hwangbo Su asked.

Seol stopped and looked around. She made the most warmest smile.

"I want to say what I must say so he would understand…"

Then, Yoo Seol left. The girls wanted to follow along, but stopped by Ju. Seeing her running from afar, the Crown Prince formed a knowing grin.

* * *

 **Note:**

Okay, everyone…prepare some tissues for the next chapter…


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Your Daughter

[Gwangjong was stressed that he didn't gained enough support from Chungju, despite the arranged marriage between Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ran. Seol enters and revealed that she knew what happened when she was at her home-place and why it has occurred. The king expected her to push him away or avoid him, but she told him what he didn't expected.]

* * *

In the king's chamber, Gwangjong sat on his bed, sighed in exhaustion from the court. Even though he had arranged the marriage between Jung's son, Cheon Chu-Jeon and his daughter, Princess Wang A-Ji, A-Ran, to gain support from Chungju clan, it wasn't enough. He needed more support and most of the elders refused to support the king. Some says they wanted Seol to marry the crown prince. He growled in anger. _'As if! I would never let her become a pawn in this hellhole!'_ He thought furiously.

Then he heard eunuch's voice.

"Your majesty, Lady Seol wants to see you."

Gwangjong frowned. _'Seol?'_ He calmed himself as he let her in. The door opened and Seol was wearing a simple hanbok; white chŏgori, and long magenta skirt with transparent wine-red outer skirt. And her hair was tied back with side bangs braided. She bowed as she entered.

"Seol, is there something you want to tell me in this early night?" The king asked, managed to make a small smile.

Seol remained silent for approximately seconds and he could guess there was something amiss. Her expression had blank, unreadable eyes and simple smile. Seol was a girl who always put up her optimistic and innocent wide smile whenever she visits him. Now, this Seol…she looked as if she had known something he wouldn't wish she know. She walked towards him and stopped when she was estimately several meters away from him.

"Uncle So…" she began with emotionless tone of her voice rang around the king's chamber, "there's something I must tell you."

Gwangjong was genuinely nervous, even though he hides his anxiety. Instead of calling him in formality, she had referred to him as her uncle, meaning it was something serious, something it bothered her. He didn't say anything, prompting her to continue.

"I figured out why you killed Queen Daemok when I was young, away from the palace." She explained grimly.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't surprised. He could feel his heart stopped for brief short amount of time. With wide eyes, he was glancing at Seol. Sighed, she kept speaking.

"I also know that my father, Wang Jung, is not my real father. And that the man mother truly loved the most, was you."

Gwangjong averted his gaze away from her. That's it…now Seol knows that how useless, foolish excuse of father he was to her. How ruthless he was as a man to her mother. _'Seol…, she must be blaming me for her death…'_ Gwangjong thought bitterly, _'she must be hating me…'_ He closed his eyes, as if preparing any condescending, cruel words from her. But nothing came, he looked again to see Seol's understanding smile.

"As much as I found your methods harsh, I understand you."

He blinked his eyes.

"…what?"

"But you should know my mother. She wouldn't want any revenge. You know a lot about her, right?"

Seol was correct. Hae Soo was a woman who wouldn't want to have revenge on anyone as she was too kind, too compassionate to not letting anyone suffer. Wang So become a cruel ruler, Gwangjong, to get rid of everyone who had harmed her. But he realized now, his revenge, his hatred, his selfishness, were the ones that killed Soo. He still kept regretting over and over. If he had known Soo's sickness, her pregnancy…he could have changed…

"I still love the Crown Prince and nothing will change that…you refused because you thought I might get hurt but you should remember that I am a strong, fully grown lady."

Biting his lips, he began skeptically.

"Whether I disagree with you and Ju's marriage or not, do you really think you could survive this? The cruelty of the palace?"

"I am the ruler of myself. And besides, I am confident with my own life because…now I know who I am." She said.

"…you do?"

Seol nodded her head. She could see his eyes shaking, as if fearing what will she say. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, but she blinked them back as she was able to say what she wanted to say to him. Gwangjong, Wang So, was a scarred man who, within his cold exterior side, wanted the love, the family he was seeking for a long time. Thanks to Soo, he knows what it is to be loved and how to love others. With a large smile, Seol spoke.

"I'm not king's daughter, however…"

She stopped as she was blinking back her tears.

"I'm Wang So's daughter."

Biting his lips, the king's watery eyes were also blinking. Letting a tear flow, she smiled warmly.

 **"I'm your daughter…"**

 _ **"I will not leave you…"**_

Gritting his teeth and his shoulders shaking, he looked down and trying to stop his tears in vain. Seol slowly approached and had her arms around her father. Now sobbing, his arms were shuddering, hesitant to embrace her back but he hugged his daughter. Now he was able to embrace her not as his niece, but as his daughter.

"I—is it alright…with you that I'm your father?" He asked.

Seol looked at the king, her father, then smiled widely while she let few tears escaped from her eyes. She nodded her head and giggled. The little girl had found her father.

"Stay with me," she smiled, "…father."

He nodded his head. After a heavy, shivering sigh, Wang So wailed, embracing his daughter tightly. She buried her head to her father's embrace, sniffling her sobs and muttering the words he wanted to hear over and over… Despite the tears and sobs released, So managed to smile.

Outside the chamber, the Crown Prince stood on the pillar, lips curling into a heartwarming smiling as he left, leaving the two comfort one another.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Did you really get tissues? I actually teared up while I wrote this..


	23. Chapter 23: A Day For Us (For Her)

[Seol wanted to have Ju and the king to have father/son time. But it wasn't easy as she thought. She believed that if she interferes it will only make it worse, but Ju willingly let her join with him and Gwangjong because he knew what his father really wants was to spend his time with his daughter.]

* * *

Seol groaned as she laid on her bed. It's been weeks since she tried to make Ju and the king having a father/son bonding and NOTHING seemed working. She even tried to spy on them and Ju or her uncle always wanted her to join them. She could even see the difference of how the king behaves towards her and Ju, especially during his birthday. The king only managed to thanked Ju when the crown prince gave him gifts, but when Seol gave hers to him, he immediately thanked her with fatherly smile Ju never gained from. And that made Seol guilty.  
She heard the knock from the door and Ju asking if he could enter. He was wearing a plain green and light purple robe.

"Why didn't you join the teas with everyone?" He asked, concerned, "are you feeling well?"

Seol shook her head no. Figuring out what she planned, Ju couldn't help but smiling at her. He knew she purposely wanted to have Ju and the king, her father, to share some father and son times but if she interferes her plan will only make it worse.

"Seol, I know you want me to get along with him, but that's not what we both want."

Seol looked at Ju.

"Like I said before, I had know about your identity long time ago. I heard them when I was only twelve. And I realized what he wanted the most…"

He remembered the time he overheard the king's conversation with Baek-Ah. And he finally realized how Seol was important to him.

* * *

 _Twelve years old Ju was always the boy to avoid his father—no, he was a king before a father. But when he heard the noise from the king's chamber. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he carefully leaned on the door and peeked in._

 _"How's Jung?"_

 _It was the voice of a king._

 _"He's been training Seol with archery and martial arts." Baek-Ah replied._

 _Gwangjong sighed. Judging by the voice, Ju could tell the king had a dosed himself into an alcohol while having a conversation with Baek-Ah. The Crown Prince found himself miss Seol also._

 _"Your majesty, you must stop this vengeance against Hwangbo," Baek-Ah spoke in serious tone, "for our Seol, it's for her best. It's for Soo's best."_  
 _The king glared._

 _"I'm getting rid of those dregs, those—demons for her own good!" He yelled, "for my only daughter I never get see now…"_

 _Ju's eyes grew wide. 'Seol…is the king's daughter?' He thought. And he remembered when the name of Seol's mother, Hae Soo, was mentioned from different people. Baek-Ah and Jung once told him she was the most beautiful and kindest woman. His youthful eyes softened when he also remembered the time he heard Hae Soo passed away after she gave birth to Seol. And most of all, Ju had aware of the fact that his father, Gwangjong loved the woman…no—he still longed for her._

 _"My daughter Seol…I let her live without her mother, because of this wretched chair my brothers craved for, she's dead…! I didn't get to see Seol being held by her mother…"_

 _Ju's eyes grew more solemn, compassionate. Instead of feeling the envy for the girl, he felt the empathetic emotions for both her and the king. He could hear the vulnerability in the king's shaking voice. He could see the one line of teardrop flew from his father's eyes._

 _"My Seol's first words…her first steps…" the king's fist slammed on the table in anguish, "I…missed it all!"_

 _Guilt overflowing in his heart, little Ju left the scene. In every day like this, he really missed the girl whose singing voice couldn't be much more soothing. He prayed Seol would come back to bring the smile on the king's face._

* * *

Seol remained silent as Ju explained.

"I appreciate you for trying to make me get along with him, but what he wanted the most…was to spend more time with you. He had missed all memories he wished to share with you..so it's not me who should mend his struggles, his scars. It should be you." He told with smile.

Seol was close to verged on tears. Ju held her hands tightly.

"So I'm here to ask you to stay with him." Ju spoke in serene tone.

She nodded her head. Grinned in satisfaction, he stood up and bring her to the pavilion where Baek-Ah, the king, princesses, Wang Chi, and Hwangbo sisters wait for them. Seol and Gwangjong made a promise that she could call him father when they were alone. Besides, the king get the chances to spoil her once again.

Seol bowed stiffly at them, but gave the king a small smile. Gwangjong smiled widely at his daughter's presence.

"How are you, Seol? I haven't seen you for several days…"

"I'm sorry, your majesty…I didn't feel well for three days." She made a lie. Luckily, he seemed to believe her.

"I see… I should have come visit you," Gwangjong nodded his head, understanding, "though I'm glad you were able to come in your special day."

Seol tilted her head to the side and the king chuckled.

"It is your birthday, child." Gwangjong smiled.

She blinked her eyes and gaped. She had forgotten her day. Princesses, Hwangbo sisters, Wang Chi and others brought their gifts to her as she thankfully accept them. She opened Baek-Ah's, revealing an empty book with brushes and powders with color.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"You told me you missed the day you painted with me, so I brought them." Baek-Ah smiled.

The princesses gave their gifts. A-Ran had one from her husband Cheon Chu-Jeon who never get to reach to palace due to his training. She opened the princesses' and saw beautiful hanboks folded and has accessories. Her face brightened as she opened her brothers', displaying a rather strong bows and arrows. A-Ji's were a rather handy, yet fashionable slingshot since that was the only thing he could give her. She giggled as she looked at the slingshot.

"Aww, it's so adorable~!" She squealed.

Jung coughed and handed her his present. She opened and held the colorful ribbons with decorations. Hwangbo sisters gave her a pair of shoes, decorated with the illustration of peony flowers and butterfly. Wang Chi gave her an exquisite layered necklace, filled with foreign gemstones; diamonds and platinum gold. Ju's eyes were wide as so did the others.

"This…are these from foreign country?" Seol asked Chi.

"It came from Persia. I brought this," then Chi made a rather bashful expression with his smile, forming a dimple, "because I think it suits you."

Ju noticed his cousin's behavior and he couldn't help but squinted his eyes. Seol could only remain silent in open-mouthed astonishment. She gently closed the black case, then smiled.

"Thank you…I will wear them someday."

Chi smiled widely. He imagined Seol, wearing the most radiant necklace that shines just like her smile and as pure as her name that calls the fragile snowflakes.

"I send my gifts to your chambers. You should check them after." the King said with generous smile.

"Umm, didn't you send hanboks and hairpins yesterday?" Jung asked.

The king raised his eyebrows, feigned his obliviousness.

"Oh, did I?"

Baek-Ah rolled his eyes, but smiled. Princesses giggled at their father. They knew Gwangjong just wanted to spoil her a lot. A-Ran noticed Ju, who seemed flustered.

"Brother," A-Ran faked her cough as she call out for him, "is there something you want to giver to our birthday girl?"

Ju flinched as he felt the eyes on him. He averted his gaze as he silently held a rather rectangular chest and folded paper attached. Seol's eyes were brightened as she accepted and opened the case, revealing two hairpins with a shape of feathers formed with crystals and white gold chains.

"Your highness," she smiled, "I love them so much."

Ju managed to smile back.

"I found them somewhere at the market and I felt it is suitable for you and…," then he whispered, "read this when no one can see it."

Seol nodded her head.

"Thank you."

As if an overprotective father mode has clicked, Jung and Gwangjong frowned at their romantic shades of pink looming around her. Chi's expression darkened, sighed in defeat.

"Seol-ah, you should try the hairpin now!" Hwangbo Su suggested.

"Are you sure?" Seol asked as she spun around to see their face.

They all seemed to agree with Hwangbo Su's suggestion. Seol tried the hairpins on both of the sides of her head, attached with her braids. Ju smiled in satisfaction, glad that his gift suits her well. Seeing her, Baek-Ah chuckled.

"My, our Crown Prince has a good eyes with gifts."

The king gave short glare at his brother, but Baek-Ah pretended he didn't notice. When he looked back at Seol laughing along with Ju, he sighed and formed a rather sad smile. But he was happy that his little girl had a quite eventful birthday as Seol get to smile everyday.


	24. Chapter 24: The Stone Tower

[Lately, Seol noticed Ju taking a walk in Dongji lake. When Ju left again, Seol decide to spy on him. As they arrived, Ju revealed the stone tower where he built it for her mother, Hae Soo. He prayed and as if Soo was with them, he told everything Seol did for him and everyone, especially the king who missed her.]

* * *

"Uncle Baek-Ah, have you seen the Crown Prince?"

Baek-Ah shook his head no, as he went back from teaching Hwangbo Su with his instrument. Seol went to the princesses and asked where Ju went, but they all don't know where he was. Even his brothers doesn't know where the crown prince went.

"Hwangbo Su, have you seen Crown Prince?" Seol asked.

"No, I haven't." Hwangbo Su answered.

Then they heard someone approaching to the archery field. Wang Chi entered with his prim smile, wearing his light blue training suit.

"Hello, Seol," He greeted, "what brings you here today?"

Seol greeted back.

"I came to look over for Crown Prince…" She replied.

His smile faded slightly.

"Oh…," then he decided to reply, "I've seen him going to Dongji Lake recently."

Seol managed to thank him and left the field, unaware of Chi's unreadable expression. She went to the gate of Song-Ak, but stopped by her two fathers.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Gwangjong smiled.

Seol forgot ever since her last birthday, the king didn't let her go outside freely, fearing that she will cause more troubles, or she might sneak outside with the Crown Prince. She forgot how overprotective his biological father was.

"Why don't you go to Damiwon? A-Ran and Lady Hunsook is waiting for the makeup session with you." Jung said with smile.

Groaning, she tried to use her small tantrum, whining. Even though her "pouty face" ALMOST got them, the king still said no. She hung her head in defeat and gloomily walking towards the chamber where two ladies were waiting for her.

"Hello, Seol…" then Lady Hunsook noticed her expression, "is there something wrong?"

Seol tried to deny, but A-Ran was too quick to see.

"Come now…don't make me use my Princess Chop* on your head again~."

Lady Hunsook giggled as Seol frowned with her lips pouty.

"I haven't seen Crown Prince lately… I wonder why he went off to the lake…and he didn't let me follow him."

It seemed that two ladies know why he went to the lake as they try to change the subject as they reassured her he will tell her someday why he went to Dongji lake in secret.

It's been a week and Seol always saw Ju going outside frequently, to Dongji lake, and came back with his hands dirty. Out of curiosity, she came to ask him but he often replied it was a secret and would tell her until he was finished. His explanation caused her to become for curious. Since seven days had passed, it was time she would ask once again to figure out what he was hiding.

She saw Ju sneaked outside and began to follow him to his way to the lake, wondering what he was hiding from her. When they reached to their destination, she noticed the small dim of lights afar. She hid behind every tree walked close to the source of light and her eyes grew widened. Many stone towers were built around the large tree as a small temple and had each top layered with refined candles. Ju smiled sadly as he put one stone on one last tower he made.

She looked at the crown prince, who closed his eyes and had his hands clutched together praying. He look serene and calm, just like a saint figure. He quietly spoke to himself…more like…he was talking to her mother.

"Lady Soo…are you watching her? Seol's doing fine…she has many protectors now and she's much more healthy. She studies, trains well and become a great lady. Now she is growing up and is leading her own life with no troubles…you don't need to worry…"

Seol kept listening, remained speechless. He spent his days and night just to build them for her. He came back with his hands all dirty, or had them bruised. He built them because he knew Hae Soo, her mother, was worried for her. He built this tall stone towers for Seol's well-being, inwardly feared for her life in palace. Even though he knew she was strong-willed and intelligent, he sometimes saw her as a girl whose mother and father loved the most.

"Ever since she came, everyone has changed. Even they told me I was. I was a cowardly boy who avoids my father, but your daughter helped me forget and get rid of any haunting thoughts I have kept inside me. She gets along with everyone and…she mend the king's pain too."

Seol bit her lips, preventing her tears from streaming down.

"The king, Seol's father,…he misses you so much. Your last piece, your daughter Seol managed to wash his misery away. It was something I couldn't do. He still misses you, but he cares for his daughter and spoiled her a lot. Thanks to his affection, Seol become strong and smart…she also has tremendous appetite…" Ju muttered with chuckle, "like I said, she's doing fine, and I hope that someday you will forgive my families, princes, and my mother…"

He let his hands released and opened his eyes. With warm smile, he was bidding Seol's mother goodbye.

"If you finished watching, come show yourself to your mother."

Seol jumped in surprise. Ju knew she was following him behind. Bashfully, she came out from the tree behind him. Ju smiled and gestured with his hand to come over. She was now standing next to him, watching the stone towers. She took a brief glance at Ju's hands and saw his finger cut She reached for his hand and used her handkerchief to wash away the little blood.

"Thank you for building them in my mother's behalf…but try not to get any cuts." Seol said.

Ju only managed to smile.

"What else did you tell to mother?" Seol asked.

He sighed as he think, then spoke.

"I have told her your likes and dislikes. Activities you enjoy, your time at the palace. I even told her your role as Bangsangshi and your sixteenth birthday, including your first hunt." He replied as he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

Seol flushed as he told everything about her life since she returned to the palace.

"We could come here anytime you want to see your mother." Ju said, remaining his comforting smile.

Moved by his kind offering, she nodded her head and they head back to the palace with their hands held together.

* * *

 **Note:**

In chapter 14, A-Ran used her hand to "chop" Seol's head because she was angry at Seol for making up a lie to avoid Ju as she demand why Seol wanted to avoid him.


	25. Chapter 25: Caged

[Time has passed and Gwangjong suffers from illness. Jung, Baek-Ah, Ju, and the princesses visits him in hope to heal him. But he kept seeks for his daughter, Seol, who went to Hwangju residence. But as the king's health deteriorates, it was only the beginning of Hwangbo clan's scheme.]

* * *

It's been years since she stayed at palace. Seol, who is now twenty years old, was urgently sent to Hwangju due to the Dowager queen's sickness, for a week. Her teas had managed to heal her conditions. But the elderly queen was not the only one. In Song-Ak, the throne room was filled with the king's coughing. Baek-Ah insisted on him to rest. The king dismisses earlier in the night, taking more rest.

The royal physicians told everyone that the king didn't get a proper healing and he wasn't allowed to stay at the court for a long time.

The princesses and crown prince visited his chamber, hoping they could do something to make him feel better. However, when one of them tried to fed any medicines he refused to take it. Baek-Ah and Jung hoped Seol could come soon when the king spoke.

"…Seol…where's she?"

Ju tried to calm his father.

"She'll be back soon…"

Gwangjong's voice had become more raspy due to his coughing.

"…Seol…bring her…," he spoke within coughs, "…bring her …now…"

Ju nodded his head as he rushed to his chamber, pull out the papers and picked his brush to write letters for Seol. He scribbled about the king's illness and his wish for her return. As soon as he finished write them, he asked Seol's brother Cheon Chu-Jeon to send this to Seol and stay until she and her brother returns to palace.

* * *

Seol was serving the dowager queen Hwangbo with the teas. Fortunately, the tea she brewed seemed to match the queen's taste as the elderly woman smiled in satisfaction after she drank it.

"Your teas are brilliant, child. I feel much better now."

She bowed in bashful manner as the queen complimented. The dowager queen looked at Seol. The girl looked so much like her mother Hae Soo. Her doe-like eyes, fair skin, and long black hair…she was Lady Soo's daughter, no doubt. But she found something different when Seol displays her polite, graceful demeanor. The elderly woman couldn't help but see the unknown, mysterious, but regal aura from a young woman. Chi had told about her and as his grandmother, Queen Hwangbo couldn't help but uneasy as she rewinded the times when her grandson mentioned about Seol. He was smiling fondly as he talked about her. It was the same smile his father made when he was around Seol's mother Hae Soo, a long time ago.

When Seol excused herself, she heard the servant announced her brother's presence and the queen let him in. Cheon Chu-Jeon bowed to the queen then approached to his sister.

"Jeon? What's going on?" Seol asked.

Her brother excused themselves as the queen allowed them to leave her room. Cheon Chu-Jeon dragged her to the guest chamber. He stopped as he began to spoke.

"The Crown Prince told me to give you this…"

He handed the folded paper to Seol and she accepted as she began to read. Her face paled at the written messages. The letter told about the king's worsening sickness, her father's sickness. And that he wanted Seol to return to palace.

"I also let Ji-Mong know that you are here, but you must leave here quietly so no one could realize."

Her brother's warning caught her off guard. _'Leave quietly?'_ She questioned in her head. Her inquiring eyes demanded him some explanation. Cheon Chu-Jeon spun his head around, in case anyone would hear. Finding no one, he whispered.

"This residence has been heavily guarded now. So you cannot leave."

Seol frowned. She looked around and also noticed the ominously quiet atmosphere. Finally noticing a rather dangerous situation, she made one confirmation as she was worried for the future. Her father, her friends, family, and her person, Wang Ju. _'I'm sorry, mother.'_ With serious expression, she stared at her brother.

"Bring Choi Ji-Mong here," Seol said with determination, "call every member of Chungju when I return."

Her brother blinked his eyes, but nodded his head and left, wishing for her luck. She nodded her head back and walked inside her guest room, repeating her brother's word over and over. She noticed Hwangbo sisters rushed towards her.

"Seol, we heard from Chi, about the king's illness." Hwangbo Su informed.

"Your father's worried about you, and so does uncle Jung and Baek-Ah." Hwangbo Seol added, concerned filled her eyes.

Hwangbo Su grabbed Seol's hand and was about to go outside.

"I've prepared the horse for you. You can go to the palace in time."

Seol managed to nod her head. Before they could go outside, the soldiers blocked their way, confusing Hwangbo sisters. Seol, on the other hand, expected it somehow and glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seol asked.

"I beg your pardon, lady. You can't go pass this gate." The soldier replied in monotonous voice as he stood on the gate.

Hwangbo sisters only glanced at one another. Seol squinted her eyebrows, then finally understood what Cheon Chu-Jeon meant. She glared daggers as her voice was hoarse, quelling her frustration.

"Keeping me here as a hostage…? Until the king pass away?"

Her words made the sisters speechless. They knew how the king dotes on his daughter Seol and one of Hwangju clan must have use it as as advantage…to cause a secretive treason. Clenching her fist in anger, she lashed her anger out using her one fist and hit on the wall, surprising Hwangbo sisters.

"Who told you all to do this?" Hwangbo Su demanded angrily at the soldiers.

They heard a footsteps behind them. The sisters spun around and surprised at his presence. Seol turned around and her eyes met the other's virtuous eyes.

"Wang Chi?"

Chi walked over and smiled. He glanced at the necklace—which he gave it to her— that hung around her thin neck. Forming a sweet smile, revealing dimples, he finally spoke.

"Seol, why don't we wait at my chamber? There's something I must say to you."

Giving his sisters a reassuring smile, Seol followed him.

They stopped at his room and he gestured her to sit on the chair. His eyes were on her neck that surrounded with a sparkling diamonds of the necklace he gave to her. His long fingers reached to the jewels. His fingertip brushed the skin of her neck as she flinched at his unintentional touch.

"I knew it," Chi made an endearing smile, yet his voice was filled with fondness, and obsession, "the necklace really does suits you."

His gaze bore into hers. Seol froze as his alive, yet somewhat dead eyes with a glimpse of lust and darkening fixation could burn her.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Once again, I left this chapter in suspense! Did you all have a happy beginning new year? I will see you all with new chapters~!  
Enjoy reading~! Let me know what you feel in comments! I love my readers!


	26. Chapter 26: The King Maker's Born

[Wang Chi called Seol and confessed his feelings for her, but she rejected him. He asked if it's because of Ju, she finally admits. He warned her that Crown Prince will only block her way and offered her his hand when he claimed he will fight for the throne, believing that Seol has a dignity as a queen.]

* * *

"Has she returned yet?"

Ju was pacing around Damiwon as Jung and Baek-Ah waited with the princesses. He heard the arrival of Cheon Chu-Jeon and they all ran to him.

"Seol…, where's she?" Jung asked.

With grim expression, A-Ran's husband replied.

"She's still in Hwangju," he answered with glare, "the Hwangbo clan is caging her as hostage in their residence."

His words caused a bolts on their head, panic escaped from their eyes. A-Ran walked to him with disbelieving expression.

"Hostage? What do you mean hostage?"

With grave eyes, he looked at his father.

"She told me to call Ji-Mong for help and father, when she returns…bring all member of Chungju clan."

Seol's words that spoke from him had confused them even more. Jung was the one who looked bewildered at his last words. When he realized what Seol meant, his eyes were on Baek-Ah's shocked ones.

"Bring all from Chungju? But why?" Baek-Ah questioned.

"There isn't much time and she will explain when she gets to return. But first, call Ji-Mong now!" Cheon Chu-Jeon and the others rushed to the astronomer tower.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hwangju, Seol tried to figure her way out but Chi told her it won't work since he was the one who ordered the soldiers to guard every doors. Frustrated and slightly intimidated by his sudden change of behavior, she demanded him what does he want from her. However, his answer caught her speechless.

"…what?" She muttered.

Chi smiled sadly.

"I want to marry you."

Seol blinked her eyes again and again.

"I—I don't think I heard you right," she blurted, "you…what?"

He only grinned as he briefly looked down, then he spoke.

"I have always wondered what kind of human I would become…father might have rot in this house in exile for his foolishness and I began to think I would never make a same mistake as he had once committed…his incompetence. But he and I share one avarice," he looked at Seol, revealing his eyes that shone his greed, "the throne."

Seol kept staring at the man who stood in front of her. While she knew, her eyes begin to distort the image of Chi into a man with same smile but has dead eyes in which Seol quickly presumes the man was Chi's father, Wang Wook. She remembered the day the king, her father, told her why he had his hatred towards Hwangbo; they were responsible for her mother's death. Deceased eighth prince used her mother as a hostage to keep made previous king "Jeongjong" controlled her father. In which, he was forced to kill Seol's deceased uncle Wang Eun, and his wife, Park Soon-Duk. Seol could feel her wrath towards the dead sinners for torturing and killing her mother but she quelled them in ease.

Seol forced herself into a small smile.

"I'm not that kind of a woman," she answered with strained smile, "I'm the exact opposite of a woman you want."

"I know…so that was the reason I have distanced myself away, letting my sisters remained beside you," then his eyes darkened, "but…there was something I have forgot."

He glanced at Seol. Her neck still surrounded by his necklace, and wearing refined hanbok with shades of red, blue, and white. His lips curled with fond smile.

"I was also a man."

Seol didn't say anything, letting him continue.

"I loved you for a long time," He concluded with genuine fondness, "I have a strong belief both of us were fated."

The silence took over. Seol's eyes were half-lidded as her thoughts repeated his words. After a long contemplation, she formed an apologetic smile.

"When I was a child, I was told by someone that there was another man who promised my mother to live a life outside the palace," she began, then she made a cold expression, "but later when her hand reached for him, he rejected."

Chi frowned, confirmed that she was talking about the man he despised, the man who he called as his father.

"Fate…I don't believe them much. Especially when it's from you. Besides, I have someone in my heart." Seol said.

He bit his lips, then.

"Is it…the crown prince?"

Her silence were taken as a yes. Not bothering to hide his clenching fist, his voice become even more desperate.

"Are you going to support him? If you do, he'll block your freedom..!"

"Without him, I wouldn't have forgave the ones for what they have done to mother," Seol cut off taking off the necklace and handed it to him, "and I already abandoned my freedom."

Wang Chi glanced at the woman who stood in front of him. As much as her rejection stabbed his heart and pride, he could see the gentle, yet firm grace escaping from her. She knew Hwangju was after the throne and Chi wasn't the exception. He was trained, and worked for what he wanted. When he first saw Seol, he finally found his learning worthy. Yoo Seol, the eldest daughter of Chungju clan and the woman he desired, has a dignity of a queen. A disguised queen, just like her mother who had a true role of King maker for crowning Wang So as a king.

"Then…, do you want to become the queen?"

His question caught Seol off guard, for she never wanted to become the queen, until today has occurred. For years, her dead uncles and the family fought and brought the bloody discord just for the wretched chair where it belongs to the man who could endure of weight of his crown. And turned out they were too weak, or too immoral to bear the role as a ruler. Because, they treated Goryeo as their possession. Not as their home. The deceased queen Yoo, whose role was supposed to become the mother of country, was not worthy due to her overwhelming greed that killed his son, the previous king, and scarred her father.

"If I become a queen, what benefits would come?" She asked back.

Eventually, Chi revealed his one-sided smile filled with pride and greed.

"The world become yours." He replied.

It was Seol's turn to smirk in skeptical way.

"If the world become mine, am I be able to protect the ones I love? Am I be able to protect my home, my country?"

Chi raised his eyebrows. His teeth slightly gritted.

"If I can protect my family, friends, and Ju," then Seol formed the most bone-chilling smile, resembling her father, "I will become the mother of Goryeo."

Her formidable smile caused the goosebumps on his spine, but he found no fear in her intimidation. Instead, it intrigues him with rapture.

And just in time, he heard the galloping of horses' hooves outside. The door burst opened, revealing Cheon Chu-Jeon, Jung, Choi Ji-Mong, and…the Crown Prince Wang Ju. Seol's face brightened at Ju's appearance as Chi's lips twitched in irritation. He eyed at Ji-Mong in bewilderment.

"What?"

Ji-Mong stood in front of Seol with smile.

"Come, Lady Seol. The king is waiting for you."

Seol nodded her head and accepted Ju's hand as she managed to hop on the horse Hwangbo Su lend it to her. Hwangbo sisters also hopped on their horse to escort them.

"Wait—"

Before Chi had a chance to stop, Ju blocked him with stern glare.

"It's an order from the king," The crown prince then smiled, "stay out."

Then Ju rode on his horse and escorted Ji-Mong, Jung, Cheon Chu-Jeon, Hwangbo sisters, and Seol back to the palace leaving Chi fueled in anger. His one hand was gripping the necklace and glanced at it. He looked back at the spot Seol left. His furious eyes replaced with dead ones and he went back to his residence in silence.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Phew! Chapter 26's the pain…how was the chapter, everyone? Say what you feel~!


	27. Chapter 27: The Way She Hide

[Seol returned to the palace by the request of the king. Every day and night, Seol nurses him as she spent more times with him. While at Dongji lake, she expressed her distress as Ju stand beside and reassure her.]

* * *

The princesses paced around the entrance of the palace. When they heard the sound of horses' hooves galloping, they looked up and saw Seol and others arrived. She hopped off from her horse and ran towards them.

"Forgive me for arriving late! What happened?" Seol asked.

"His majesty's ill and he's searching for you!" A-Ran informed as her sisters dragged Seol towards the king's chamber.

They all ran to the king's chamber. The servants opened the door for them as Seol, Ju, princesses, Jung, and Baek-Ah entered. Seol stopped as she saw the king, her father, laid on his bed sleeping. She nearly thought he was a few step away from the heaven as his skin grew even more pale. Ju approached to Gwangjong.

"Your majesty…Seol's here."

Hearing the name of his daughter, he slowly opened his eyes searching for her as he sat up. She bowed slightly as she took several steps towards him. Jung, Ju, Baek-Ah, and the princesses excused themselves, leaving them alone. Seeing them gone, Seol put up her wide smile that reminds him her as an adorable six years old child she was.

"Father."

Smiling warmly, the king's hands reached and touched her cheeks before giving her hug. Seol's eyes were blinking back her tears as she embraced her father. Gwangjong grinned widely as giving his daughter warm embrace and his hand patted her head while Seol sniffed her tears.

* * *

Three days passed, the king's health returned as he was able to walk around, feeling no pain inside. As the duties from court was done, he would come to see his daughter Seol and spend their time together. Sometimes, he brought her to the secluded, safe place where she could pick beautiful flowers. She sometimes make a flower crowns for Baek-Ah, Jung, and the king and the old brothers heartily laugh at one another.

Somehow, they noticed Seol rushing outside the palace and go to Dongji lake. Out of curiosity, they had once secretly followed, imagining she must have been going to cause some troubles. When they reached to the lake, what they saw caused them to stop as they eyes were on the pile of well-built stone towers where Seol and the Crown Prince picked the stones and piled on. She noticed Ju's hand all dirty and pulled out her handkerchief, gently rubbing the dirts off from his hand. As both Seol and Ju finished, they had their palms together and prayed silently for several seconds.

Jung, Baek-Ah, and the king was quite confused with the stone towers Seol and Ju built but they were aware of small painting Seol made; the stone portrait of her mother, Hae Soo.

"It seems we have built out quite a temple for her," Ju smiled, "we could bring more candles for tomorrow night."

"Indeed…," Seol turned to him, "how's our father, by the way?"

"Much better. I do not know when it will last, but he is much more healthier than usual." Ju replied with small smile, his eyes empty.

"I see." Seol managed to spoke.

The wind silently blew towards their direction in such awkward situation. Believing this as a good time to ask, she decided to spoke up.

"Ju?"

He looked at her, smiling still.

"Yes?"

"When I first visit this palace…have you once felt hatred about me?"

Her question caught him off guard. Even Baek-Ah, Jung, and the king blinked their eyes at her question. Brought back to reality, Ju tilted his head to the side.

"What makes you asking me that?" He asked, slightly incredulous.

"I'm not sure…it's just that you don't seem to mind about his majesty when he didn't…paid attention to you," Seol murmured, "I mean…you are his son also…and I sometimes believe I might have been an obstacle between him and you, as father and son."

Her confession caused everyone to froze. Ju was the one to kept silent as she explained. He closed his eyes, sighed heavily then smiled soothingly.

"To be honest, when I heard his majesty's favorite niece had visited, I was a bit angry that she was the one to gain his affection while I don't. Little bit envious, but when I saw you sing to my sisters when you were a little girl…I changed my mind. And finding out that you were also the king's daughter…I was…happy."

"Because I was your half-sister?" Seol asked.

Ju shook his head no.

"Because you were a child of your parents who tied their fate, not by any arrangement…, they did with love…," Ju patted her head, "I'm glad you were able to understand and love your parents. That's why I built this stone tower. To assure your mother that you are lively, beautiful as her, and strong, independent, and clever as your father Wang So, the man who wished nothing but to be your father."

Seol bit her lips as he spoke. Baek-Ah and Jung was taken aback, but formed appreciated smile to the crown prince. Gwangjong only blinked his eyes, staring at the crown prince who used to avoid him, has now become an understanding man. Little did everyone knew, the king's eyes grew softened towards Seol and Ju.

Ju remained his soothing expression, but his eyes grew glassy with tears.

"I should be the one to ask you…when you realized I came from the family who was responsible for your mother's death, did you…resent me?"

Seol quickly shook her head no, holding her arms up and shaking them.

"N—no! Of course not! I don't blame you for what happened before we were born! I believe during the conflict for the throne, other uncles must have their reasons. I don't 'hate' them… actually I'm a bit angry at them…," Seol found herself hiccuped when she spoke, "mom wanted to stop the fight, the bloodshed among the families and brothers…and yet…they don't, or try not to understand her wish because they were so obsessed and so selfish. And I wanted to believe that they were the ones who must be condemned for what they did to uncle Eun, aunt Soon-Deok,…everyone…and mother. I wanted to hate them but I couldn't."

Ju smiled only as he nodded his head, understanding. Her outburst had shocked Jung, Baek-Ah, and Gwangjong. For Seol was a girl who had her optimistic, lively aura that surrounded her.

"Because they were also my family…I decide to put the past behind. And I'm concerned with everyone's future and present, after all." She concluded.

Ju leaned and embraced her.

"Then, …let me apologize on their behalf," Ju grinned warmly, but his eyes were watery, "I'm sorry…"

She bit her lips, releasing her tears along with her longing for the one who she truly wanted to see the most.

"…I want my mother back…"

With their eyes saddened, Baek-Ah and Jung could only look away. The king could only held his head down, not showing his expression. Ju soothingly patted her back.

"The loss I feel for my mother must be nothing compare to the loss you feel for your mother." He said as he could feel his smile strained.

"What do we do when he will be gone?" She asked, "where will he go when he leave us?"

Ju knew she was asking about the king. Their father, Gwangjong, Wang So.  
"It's alright…he must be very happy that he have become a father of his daughter. And if he leaves, I'm sure in the life of next…, he will come for your mother… and when that time comes…nothing will separate them… I promise."

What Ju said was enough for her. That's what they have been also prayed for when they came to the lake today. They knew that their father was no immortal. He was a human. Father to his beloved daughter. Husband to a gone, but unforgotten wife who was also his soulmate. Ju used to seek for his fatherly affection, but seeing his person Seol gained much love from him, it was good enough…even if the king disagreed with their relationship, the Crown Prince knew Gwangjong did because he was worried for Seol as much as Ju felt for her life too. Somehow, he could only find himself confident that he would protect his person.

"I may not be powerful or strong as the king, but I want you to let me protect you.. or at least give you a freedom if you ask."

Seol nodded her head. Her arms were around his waist.

"I'm here for you…truly," he finally let a single tear flew down, "and forever."

He let her wail silently as he knew inside her strong and lively exterior, she was a woman and a child who longed for her mother, and loved her father. The king, Baek-Ah and Jung quietly turned and walked away. Guilt and remorse filled in their heart as they now have seen her inner, painful side. The king and Jung looked back and saw the Crown Prince whose eyes were closed but remained embracing the girl whom he become as her person. With their saddened, and somewhat soft look Jung and the king turned away and head back to the palace leaving the two alone.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Sorry people~! I have made all of you wait…I was back to school now and everything happened too fast. I will update one this weekend (I think)… but it will cause another tearjerking moments! Read and comment on what you feel~


	28. Chapter 28: Return to Her

[Jung and Baek-Ah told Ju, Princesses, and Seol that Gwangjong doesn't have much time. When they visit him, the king gave Jung a doctrine in which he accepted. With his last breath, Gwangjong sees Soo and passed away.]

* * *

Previously as Seol told her brothers to summon all the elders of Yoo clan, they were on their seats anxiously waiting for their eldest heiress to enter. It was unusual for her to call every member of Chungju clan assembled.

They heard the door opened, revealing Seol with her brothers and took their seats respectively. She was wearing a yellow, red, and white hanbok with her hair adorned with hairpin. She had already told Jung and others she didn't need any escorts as she was fully prepared to see the true colors behind the Yoo clan's mask.

"I have called you all for the important matter." She spoke in grave tone from her youthful appearance.

The silence prompted her to continue.

"I've heard that you all requested his majesty to arrange the marriage between me and the crown prince."

This caused everyone to flinch, averting their gaze. Seol frowned at their impudent, shameless behaviors but relieved her explanation had grabbed them around her fingers. Cheon Chu-Jeon glared at the elders, as if he was ready to cut anyone who would deny her "accusation".

"I don't really need your request, though," Seol then smiled, "as much as everyone's concerned about me, I did think of asking his majesty to let him court me."

The families of Yoo looked at her, shocked and yet hopeful.

"I will not marry him for power. I will marry because I want to protect the ones I love. I want to protect all who had protected me. Our clan might have cut off the ties to our king and were once accused for the attempted treason but if you lend me and my people your hand, I could also protect you all." Seol concluded with gentle smile. Her speech had managed to struck in their heart as they all glanced at one another, and nodded their head in unison.

* * *

After a long assembly set by Seol, she dismissed herself and went outside the palace. She stopped as she saw Ju and his sisters waiting for her. The heiress of Yoo waved her hand at them as she walked over. When she asked Jung to bring all member of Chungli household, Ju decided not to ask the reason as he did not want to press her further for his curiosity.

"How's his majesty?" Seol asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard Jung and Baek-Ah rushed towards them. Alarmed and grim, they looked at Seol.

"What's going on?" Ju asked, demanding an answer.

Looking at one another, then glanced back at Seol they decided to speak up.

"There isn't much time for his majesty…he want to bring you to his chamber immediately." Baek-Ah explained, sympathy and sadness filled in his eyes. Jung didn't said anything as his hands were on his back, hiding the scroll that was bestowed by the king.

With a heavy thud in her chest, she followed with Ju who was worried for her well-being as the king aged even more. When they arrived, the door opened for them and they entered. Choi Ji-Mong was beside the king's bed and greeted both the Crown Prince and Seol, bowed. He moved to the side, revealing the aged, fatally sickened king Gwangjong lying on his bed sleeping.

"Your majesty, Lady Seol's came."

Hearing the astronomer's words, the king slowly opened his eyes and searched for his daughter. Ji-Mong excused himself as he slowly walked out the door, leaving the three. Seol eyes were saddened at her father's waning health for she had seen him sleep-talking several nights ago, or had a brief hallucination of mistaking Seol as her mother Hae Soo, believing she had come for her person, Wang So.

Now in this condition, the king also had respiratory disease preventing him from speaking. Closing her eyes, she could feel Ju's hand grabbed her's, in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled at him and stared at the king.

"Father…," she sniffed, "do you want to go to mother?"

Her question had made her father glanced at her. With several second passed, he slowly nodded his head, remorse filled in his heart he have to leave his daughter alone in this cruel place, leaving her to defend herself.

"Do not worry. I can protect myself. I'm strong woman now," Seol tried to assure him, "so…you could go to her. She's waiting…"

This time, Ju came beside her as his hand kept holding her's tightly.

"I will not ask for your permission, but I want your permission…to let me stay beside and protect her."

Gwangjong glanced at the young man. He could still remember their last confrontation after Seol spared for Ju's life, the same words he had spoke.

* * *

 _The Crown Prince Wang Ju, stood in the throne room glaring._

 _"You…have you come back to ask for Seol again?" Gwangjong growled, almost in distaste at his oldest son's presence._

 _"I didn't come to ask for her again…even if you still don't, it won't change how I feel about her," Ju replied, frowning, "I know why you refused to let me marry to your daughter…"_

 _His statements caused the king nearly dropped his scroll, eyes were slightly wide. 'He knew?' Gwangjong thought. He bit his lips as Ju kept glancing at the king with inquiring look. Ju's eyes resembled his, but his face structures resembled his brother and previous king, Jeongjong, Wang Yo. When Ju smiled, it reminded of that wench, deceased Queen Daemok, whose family had were the cause of his person's death. Hissed in anger, the king glared daggers at this sorry excuse of his son, the crown prince._

 _"So?"_

 _Ju waited for the king to continue, his face remained unreadable._

 _"When I see you, it reminds me how I failed to protect everyone I loved and cared the most. Your face, your mother's wretched face…reminds me of my pathetic loss," Gwangjong spoke coldly, "You are my shame, disgrace…and flaw. That's why I refused to let you have Seol."_

 _Crown prince bit his lips, side of his mouth twitching at the king's cruel words._

 _"Your family may have took her mother away from me….and now…you are tainting her with a blood of treacherous family! I will not tolerate the same cruel fate that will break my daughter."_

 _Enough with his obnoxious condemnation of his family for Seol's mother's death, Ju decided it was worth of his life to confront._

 _"The one who broke Lady Hae Soo is you!"_

 _Ju's cold outburst caused the king to stare at him._

 _"Your hatred…your obsession with revenge killed her mother. You claim to understand her wish for the end of bloodshed for the throne, but no…you don't…perhaps you were not listening to her because you were blind with vengeance…if you truly cared for your person you should know she doesn't want any grudge or revenge."_

 _Ju's every word struck inside the king's heart for he couldn't find anything to retort. Because he was right. Gwangjong's obsession for his person, Soo, and for the revenge were the ones that killed her. The king's fist trembled but he didn't say anything. Ju sneered humorlessly, then laughed in a slightly dark and hysterical tone. Tear escaped from the young prince's eyes._

 _"You are very greedy…selfish even…," Ju laugh in unrestrained resentment, "as so am I…we do have a common traits after all."_

 _Ju sighed heavily, forming a composed expression._

 _"But I am here to ask one thing…despite my powerless, and petty existence, let me protect Seol. I do not care whether we were not allowed to be married…I only want to protect and help her survive whatever that will harm her."_

 _With a stiff bow, the crown prince left the court leaving the king alone on his throne._

* * *

And here now, Ju grabbed his daughter's right hand protectively as if she was about to collapse. Watching his son standing beside Seol, king's wrinkled, pale hand grabbed his oldest son's hand. Gripping with firm, but there was no force. Flinched, Ju's looked down at his right hand where the king's hand grabbed. He looked at Gwangjong, who formed a barely small smile. His pupil shaken for a brief moment but he smiled back. He then grabbed the king's hand and let it grasped on Seol's right hand. The king's expression grew softened then.

His eyes grew blur as many memories flashed in his mind. He could see Eun and Jung laugh, chasing one another as other brothers smiled. He could see the princes watching Soo singing during the tenth prince's birthday. The last thing he could remember was his person Hae Soo, walked around the lake Dongji. Her pale blue hanbok adorned her as the hairpin—in which he gave it to her—pinning on her hair. She fiddled her fingers together in anxiety but as she saw So, she waved her hand as if asking him to come forth as a beautiful smile formed on her face.

Wang So, formed a peaceful smile as his eyes were closing. His hand reached for Seol's face.

"…Soo-ya…"

As his fingers touched his daughter's cheek, it heavily fell to his side with a thud.

Ju only stared at the king's closed eyes and a peaceful smile formed on his aged, wrinkled face. His mouth were closed, after his one last breath. The crown prince exhaled heavily as Seol's eyes finally let the tears escape and her hands covered her mouth, preventing herself from crying. The two didn't realized Baek-Ah and Jung was behind them until the general held the king's pale cloak. Blinking his tears back, Jung covered the king's eternally asleep physique with the fabric.

Ju quickly held Seol before she could collapse on the floor. She silently wailed, her hands kept covering her mouth. His arms were protectively surrounded her. He could still feel his right hand where the king finally grabbed for his father never hold them until his last breath.

The crown prince now knew that both Seol and himself had lost their father. But he was more concerned with her. She never get to see her mother and now…she let her father leave the world. Forgetting the tears from his eyes, Wang Ju was determined to use all of his strength to protect and help her fight through whatever the horrid fate will lurking out for her.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Oh god…the death of Gwangjong, Wang So. I was listening to Moon Lovers OST "Will Be Back" sung by Im Sun-Hae while writing about So's death. Comment~! But please do not blame me…


	29. Chapter 29: Long Live The Queen

[When reading the doctrine, Ju and Seol found out Gwangjong had approved of the marriage between them, in which she decided to become the queen to help him by his side. The wedding for the king and the queen begun and had Yoo Seol as Queen Hunui, much to Chi's envy.]

* * *

Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter… Lady Seol who has become a representative heiress of Yoo clan, stood on the lake Dongji, praying in front of the stone tower. It has been more then half of year since Wang Ju was crowned as a new king, Gyeongjong. Her brother Cheon Chu-Jeon becomes a strong soldier, serving the new king along with Jung and Baek-Ah.

Seol was wearing white hanbok with light yellow skirt and orange undergarment. Her hair was adorned with hairpins and her face were decorated with light cosmetics. In order to prevent the royal conflict, she decided to keep her last name as "Yoo".

"Sister!"

Seol turned around and saw her two brothers running towards her, catching their breath.

"Don't run, you all will fall." Seol heartily laughed at their unchanged innocent behavior.

After they finally catch their breaths, Cheon Chu-Jeon began to spoke up.

"Quick! You must go to father. He has something to say to us all."

Hearing her adoptive father was calling for her, she hurriedly followed them to the palace. She stopped as she saw her person, her only king, Wang Ju, stood outside waiting for her. He was wearing mahogany colored royal robes with the emblem of golden dragon decorated. His hair was tied up in knot, covered with golds. He looked like a calm, celestial vermillion bird who rose up from the fiery mountain.

Seol bowed at this new, young king as their eyes met. He smiled as she walked in to the court with him. The door was open for them, revealing Jung waiting with Baek-Ah, Lady Munhye, and the princesses. Seol politely greeted them but she noticed the scroll her adoptive father was holding. She also saw the anxious looks on everyone. Princesses' lips were twitching, preventing themselves from smiling.

"What's going on?" Ju asked.

Without speaking, Jung gave the new king a scroll.

"I have received the doctrine of your father."

Squinted his eyebrows, he looked at Seol's adoptive father, then stared at the scrolled doctrine. He spread it with two hands, revealing the king's calligraphy. As he began read, his eyes grew wide unable to hide his shocked expression. Curious, Seol looked at it then gaped at her father's last decree.

 _ **"I consent to the marriage of an heir to the throne, Wang Ju, and heiress of Chungju clan, Yoo Seol…"**_

Ju and Seol glanced at one another, unsure what to say. Princesses squealed in delight as they hugged their half-sister. Baek-Ah and Jung sighed as Seol felt dizzy. Ju grabbed her shoulders, fearing she will collapse but she stood up. Believing this as a Ju's opportunity, Jung and Baek-Ah decided to take their leave. Seol looked at and saw Ju smiling hopefully.

"It's up to you whether you want to accept or refuse the previous king's decree," he spoke gently, but serious, "but…I want to hear your answer now."

Seol's doe-like eyes gazed at his. Filled with devotion and hope, she couldn't help by smile back. Slowly and carefully, she nodded her head.

"Like I said…I'm already your person…"

Laughing in elation, Ju embraced his person and she hugged him back, forgetting the princesses' standing behind them with smile.

* * *

Weeks passed since the last decree of Gwangjong was publicly announced. The mood in the Song-Ak palace was extremely festive. Court ladies were organizing the halls as the servants hug the paper lanterns on the poles. The flourishing flowers bloomed their petals on the tree as if they knew this most glorious, wondrous day happening.

In their respective room, Ju and Seol was fidgeting, anxious. He was wearing black and dark orange gwanbok* with his hair in a knot, covered with the headwear of the king. He looked at the gate, the green jades dangling from his crown, wondering what would Seol think of this day. On the other hand, Seol was wearing a blue hwal-ot* with its red edge adorned with the pattern of golden dragons. Her headdress was heavy, but it was worth to endure its weight. An hour ago, Lady Munhye watched her step-daughter with tears flowing from her eyes. Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji stood beside, looking at their sister in awe. As the lady departed first, the brothers were greeted by Seol's embrace.

"You look beautiful, sister." Cheon Chu-Jeon said.

"Thank you, brothers…for supporting my decision." Seol thanked them with her eyes grew a little watery.

Chu-Jeon glanced at his older sister with smile.

"You possesses rare willpower inside, sister," then he briefly held her hands firmly, "never lose it."

She nodded her head as Cheon Chu-Jeon released her hands. A-Ji was glad he was able to see his sister married to the king she love.

"I don't care if she becomes a queen or not," A-Ji frowned at his brother but his eyes grew softened when he looked at Seol, "I want her to be happy."

Seol smiled as she hugged them once again before they left to the court to wait for the wedding ceremony to begin. Wang Ju kept looking at himself in a mirror, inspecting every part of his face for he wanted to look perfect for his bride, his person.

In the throne room, the court was filled with the clans from Chungju Yoo, Shinju Kang, Hwangbo, and the Hae's whose wealth and honor has been restored thanks to Seol's birthright and her offerings with alliance. Hwangbo sisters inhaled in anxiety for their sworn sister's wedding. Princesses were beside them with excited expression but they managed to keep their composed expression. On the opposite side, Cheon Chu-Jeon stood beside his wife Princess A-Ran looking at the door. Beside them was Jung, Lady Munhye and Baek-Ah. Thirteenth and fourteenth prince recalled their time when they were told by the royal astronomer about Seol, several years ago.

In all of sudden, everyone heard the sound of drums rolling in vibrant tempo. The royal wedding has begun, and everyone was in full attention.

The door to the throne chamber gently burst opened. Jung and Baek-Ah looked at the royal pair, especially the bride as they remembered what Ji-Mong has foretold several years ago.

 _ **"Lady Seol was born with a star of the queen."**_

Princesses beamed at their half-sister's majestic beauty, unable to take their eyes off from the royal pair. Hwangbo sisters were shocked as the older, Hwangbo Su, saw the regal aura illuminating around Ju and Seol. Wang Chi stood silent with his unreadable melancholic, yet wrathfully jealous eyes glinted on the pair. Envious of Ju. Bitterly. And humiliatingly jealous of the new king taking over the seat beside Seol, which Chi himself wanted the most.

Wang Ju and Seol regally marched towards the throne with radiant smile of elation. They stole glances from each other, forming a shy, but blissful expression. Upon reaching the throne, both of them turned around and glanced at the people inside the court. They slowly sat down on the throne, letting their bonds tied together as Yin and Yang. The Sun and the Moon. Choi Ji-Mong stood front bowing to the pair then announced.

"Heaven smiles down upon our kingdom. His majesty also held the decree of promoting General Wang Jung, as Vice King Munwon. Yoo Seol of Chungju will be henceforth crowned as the new queen. Let us all give our bless to our king and his queen!"

Followed by the royal astronomer, Baek-Ah stood broadly and shouted.

"Let us greet our new queen!"

The the court was filled with the chant:

"Long live the king! Long live the queen!"

Ju and Seol smiled widely as they heard the last chants.

 **"Blessing to our Queen Hunui!"**

 **"Manse! Manse! Man-manse!"**

* * *

 **Note:**  
Phew~! HERE'S Chapter 29~! Here's a quizzes for everyone who are reading this…guess what MLSHR OST I have listened while writing the royal wedding scene of Ju and Seol. And imagine every deceased MLSHR characters and others' reaction from the heaven LOL.


	30. Chapter 30: The Powerful Alliance

[The happily married Ju and Seol began as he tried his best to become a father of Goryeo. Surprisingly, Seol also displays her great intelligence with politics and bends every powerful clan to obey to her whim. And Ju (Gyeongjong) released the innocents who were accused during the reign of Gwangjong, earned their respects.]

* * *

Yoo Seol, who's now the queen Hunui, fidgeted her fingers in anxiety. After the wedding, she was waiting at the queen's chamber. In her regal red robes and veil covering her face no one could see how nervous she was. The servants were organizing the room with wide smiles and dismissed as she told them they were allowed to leave. First queen Hunsook were to leave the palace to visit her parents in Silla but she reassured Seol she would be alright at the palace for she was brave as her father, the previous king.

She flinched a bit as the door opened. Looked up to see who it was, her face brightened radiantly. Her husband and king Gyeongjong, Ju, had returned. He smiled as he approached and she stood up. His two hands reached out and held up the red veil, revealing Seol's ethereal beauty. A pink blush smeared her cheeks as she smiled bashfully.

Uncle Baek-Ah was right for one thing; Seol was the most wondrous fair. Her lips shamed the red, red rose. The moonlight, the starlight was caught in her hair of blackest night. Her skin was fair as white snow.

His one hand took hers. Her fingers revealed the ring he had given to her when he asked for her hand in marriage. Discovering there was nothing to describe the raging passion with words, his hands touched her cheeks. Leaned forward and their lips brushed one another. He kissed her forehead, her earlobes, her cheeks, and gently he kissed on her rosy lips with bit less chastity. He turned towards the candle, blew the small flames away.

* * *

Baek-Ah and Jung, as the vice king, informed the new king Ju with early reports at the court. Gyeongjong rolled out the scrolls, revealing the reports. His face frowned at every messages. The one was about the accused ones who were tortured and imprisoned during the reign of Gwangjong. The last one revealed the one from ambassador, informing about Khitan. For as long as he knew, Goryeo had a rather bitter relationship with neighboring country ruled by Mongols.

Sighing heavily, he turned to the vice king.

"Vice king Moon-Won," he spoke, "Release the wrongly accused ones from the prison."

Jung looked up as Baek-Ah did the same.

"Keeping them in the jail will only bring their hatred towards the royal family. Release them and send them to their residence…I'll offer them freedom as they will offer this royal family their support." He continued with firmness in his voice.

Both thirteenth and fourteenth prince nodded their head in agreement.

"Though the only problem is this…Khitan's army may have been decreasing, but their weaponry and horses are far more superior than ours. Soon, there will be war…" Ju looked more grim then.

Then, they heard the announcement of Seol's arrival. Ju let her in as she entered. Seol, in her regal and majestic features, was wearing white and dark red hanbok with golden pattern of peony flowers. Her hair was tied up and decorated with white gold tiara headdress, and simple jade hairpins yet she looked radiant. For she was a snow queen possessed with kindness and grace. Both Baek-Ah and Jung knew her fate but her queenly presence surprised them as Ji-Mong was right about her birth with a star of the queen. Seol gave them a respectful bow.

"Queen Hunui…" Jung and Baek-Ah bowed.

Seol found their greeting uncomfortable but she didn't let her uneasiness revealed. When she looked at her husband she smiled.

"Your majesty," she spoke, "I have come to tell you all something important, regarding to our conflict with Khitan."

It caused them all grew curious as the king allowed her to speak.

"I have figured out far from Goryeo, there was another empire struggling against Khitan. The Northern Song Empire, I recall," with pride smile she continued, "why don't we ally with them?"

Her request shocked the officials, Jung, Baek-Ah, and the king. Their queen had found out the affair of foreign country where it had once battled against Khitan. One of the officials, who were from Shinju, started to spoke up then.

"But what I remembered, the Northern Song lost the majority of their army after the against Khitan."

"We have enough army," Seol sternly cut off, "but we do lack of military supplies and horses. The Northern Song has more of them, that's why we need to ally with them."

The officials couldn't argue for they knew she was right. Goryeo has enough army but they needed more military supplies and strong horses. Northern Song empire has strong steeds and weaponry. Jung and Baek-Ah nodded their heard in agreement. They all look at Ju who was listening to her. As he made a thought for a while, he smiled.

"Send the ambassadors to Northern Song."

* * *

A week later, the ambassadors of Song-Ak returned along with surprising visitor. Emperor Taizong of Northern Song and his royal families came to Song-Ak. When the emperor of Northern Song heard the queen of Goryeo offered the alliance, he had a great urge to meet her. The palace prepared the banquets for the imperial visitor and the new king Gyeongjong's alliance.

"Ay, such beautiful country…" Emperor Taizong mused.

"Thank you, emperor…to agree with the alliance."

Then they both heard the arrival of Queen Hunui. With her hanbok has long white chŏgori and dark blue skirt with exterior white transparent one, she truly was the Snow queen. Her hair was decorated with white gold tiara, jade hairpins, with her face adorned with light makeup. She bowed to them with gentle grace, surprising the emperor of China.

"You must be the queen Hunui…," the emperor formed a cordial smile at her, "pleasure to meet you."

"I'm delighted to meet you too, sire." She smiled back with courtesy.

She inspected the emperor of Song China. From what she heard, emperor Taizong had once sent his general to Khitan, too Zhuo and Yi prefectures, and later planned to take over Yanjing*. However, the result was a failure when Khitan's most trusted general protected the fortress. There was also a rumor that Taizong might be the one responsible for the death of his brother and previous emperor Taizu, yet there weren't any evidence. Nonetheless, Seol knew he wasn't the type of a man to be underestimated.

Even Taizong found Seol a quite powerful woman. He heard that Yoo Seol, Queen Hunui, was favored by previous king Gwangjong who was infamous for the bloody purge and many reformations. She was also known to be intelligent, and very strong woman. He couldn't help but seeing the similarities between them.

The banquet continued and every royal family from Northern Song were immediately mesmerized with Seol's charm and genuine kindness. She displayed a rather modest demeanor for she also talked about her perspective of the role as king and queen.

"I'm afraid I should agree," Taizong said, "after all, the world will spin around in time and we all men will grow foolish someday as we need stronger women to lead us to the right path. We Song empire may lack the army but we shall do our best to support."

"Your kindness show no boundaries," Ju chuckled heartily, "and with this alliance, we will bring peace on our home with no tragic sacrifices."

"Yes," Taizong then glanced at Seol briefly, "and to show our appreciation, I shall bestow the tributes from Persian to both king and queen."

Jung and Baek-Ah sighed in relief for the alliance had turned out peaceful, thanks to Seol. Ju and Seol thanked the emperor with gratitude. Gyeongjong couldn't be more surprised with his wife's rare ability to ally the powerful empire with peace and prosperity but he could see how much his queen truly cares for Goryeo as her home. As the queen needed to rest, she was allowed to excuse herself and left the banquet hall. Noticing king of Goryeo's loving gaze, Taizong made a knowing smile as he coughed.

"Mhmm…I heard the flower that blooms in misadventure is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Ju blinked his eyes. Taizong then smiled boyishly as he whispered.

"You don't meet such lady like THAT, in every dynasty."

Hearing that, Ju blushed as the emperor of China laughed heartily.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Yanjing: present-day Beijing.

The emperor Taizong will appear in upcoming sequel of Snow White, "Snow White: The Wintering War". The sequel will have Seol joining war against Khitan, with her sworn sister, Hwangbo Su, who becomes an Iron Empress.


	31. Chapter 31: First Tragedy

[Ju and Seol attempted to form a law of retaliation, where the accused ones had rights to charge or punish the real culprit. Another news, is that Seol was pregnant with Ju's child, much to his elation. When this news reached to Chi, he was fuelled with anger and envy.]

* * *

"Your majesty," Jung announced to the king, "Prince Hyo-Seong* and Won-Nyeong* has come to see you."

Seol raised her eyebrows. She had seen them when she was a teenager and the two princes were seen getting along with her father, Gwangjong. Also she heard that they were the ones who supported the execution of ninth prince, Wang Won, Wang Yo's son Gyeongchunwon and other officials who had offended the former king. Ironically, Wang Im-Ju was married to Wang Yo's daughter a long time ago. The door was opened and revealed Prince Hyo-Seong, also known as Wang Im-Ju. Beside him was Prince Won-Nyeong who was also known as Wang Jin. When they saw the queen Hunui, they smiled brightly and bowed.

"Greetings to our king and queen." Im-Ju spoke.

Seol smiled back along with Ju. She suggested them whether they'd like to have teas, but they politely declined the offer for they reminded her the queen cannot do Court ladies' job. She remembered the time when she was young and they often sent their gifts and spent their time with her at Chungju household. Even they also told her so many great stories about her father Wang So or her mother Hae Soo with utter pride.

"And what matter you have planned for us to come?" Wang Jin asked.

Ju made a determined expression.

"I have created a new proclamation," Ju stated, "I am thinking of forming a law of retaliation."

Two elder princes looked at one another. Even Baek-Ah and Jung looked concerned. Seol saw a rather unreadable expression of another vice king, and head minister Wang Seon*. Ever since Ju's coronation, he was appointed as new minister to help Ju with politics. She couldn't help but unable to trust this man, especially when he made a fake smile, or unreadable expression. But as a queen, she needed to be patient and wait.

"I have known so many accused ones who had never done the treason against my father. He might have accused them, but there weren't enough evidences…so I will now allow people to gain rights for charge against the culprits." Ju explained with firmness.

"..We will accept your command." Wang Im-Ju said as he bowed.

As much as both Wang Im-Ju and Wang Jin felt satisfaction for punishing the ones who were responsible for breaking So and Soo's destined fate—especially Wang Won, Wang Yo's family, and Hwangju clan—, they couldn't help but also felt sympathy for the ones Gwangjong, Wang So, had cruelly punished and tortured.

"Why don't we stop discussing and enjoy teas and pastries?" Seol, then, summoned her court ladies to come and serve her guests.

Two elder princes looked at her with appreciation. It was like yesterday little Seol had called them uncles and they spoiled her with affection. And now, she had grown up and become a great queen for they were sincerely proud of her.

"Oh, it was like yesterday her majesty used to call us uncles," Wang Jin smiled, blinking his watery eyes, "and look, she have become a beautiful, graceful queen."

Wang Im-Ju nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, yes. Her majesty always bring us nothing but happiness and joy as much as her mother had."

Ju and Seol only smiled at them. Her king had noticed as he stared at Seol's untouched dishes, she haven't ate enough recently and he was concerned. Even now during the supper with Jung, and Baek-Ah, she haven't eaten her favorite dishes in which made them concerned. So he decided to ask after the supper as they could drink their teas.

"Seol? What's wrong? You haven't touched your favorite dishes lately." Ju asked.

Now everyone's attention were on the queen. Looking at them, Seol sighed in defeat and decided to speak up.

"Three days ago, royal physician had come to check my condition," she confessed, "and I still feel something kicking inside my stomach."

Everyone blinked their eyes at her ambiguous description. When Ju's eyes grew wide, Seol made a small smile as her had gently rubbed her stomach and waist.

"You—…" Ju glanced at her waist.

Jung and Baek-Ah hung their mouth opened. But the vice king Moon-Won, Wang Jung, blinked back his tears. Ju stood up and embraced his wife, his queen, who has now become a soon-to-be mother. She was carrying his and her child.

"Seol…is it true?"

She nodded her head with wide smile. Ju was unable to contain his happiness, cannot imagine himself as a father. Both Im-Ju and Jin gave the king their blessings as Baek-Ah was busy comforting Jung who was secretly crying, muttering how Seol had grown up so fast.

* * *

Back at Hwangju household, Wang Seon in his black robes entered Wang Chi's study room. It's been half of year since he was married to princess Moon-Duk and clearly he was upset. When he looked up and saw Seon he folded his book.

"Chi…I'm afraid I have to tell you such news."

Chi frowned. Gulping, Seon confessed

"Queen Hunui is carrying the king's child for a month. The physician confirmed it."

Wang Chi's eyes grew widened. Gritting his teeth, his nostrils flared, he growled in anger. Ju had become the king, taking Seol as his wife, and is becoming a father. He wouldn't let their happiness continue for he made a drastic decision.

"Summon all innocents who were released…," Chi commanded, "they've got some 'huntings' to do…"

* * *

Next morning, Seol, in her white and blue hanbok walked towards Damiwon. She was informed by Baek-Ah that Ju was out to patrol outside Song-Ak for he created another law of contributions, donating tributes, grains, and other food supplies to the people who were suffering from poverty. But the silence of Damiwon greeted her. 'Odd…' she thought.

Then, she heard someone called out for her. She turned to see the head minister Wang Seon whose expression was filled with anxiety, fear and caution. Frowning, she demanded what was going on.

"My queen…the lynch! Outside Cheonduk-Jeon! It's out of control!"

With wide eyes, she hurriedly splintered the gate to Cheonduk-Jeon. Wang Seon, with his eyes filled with guilt, followed over. When she stopped, she saw two figures—covered with bloodstained white sheet, hung by the rope that has attached to the palace wall.

The released nobles were beating them, stabbing them unaware of Queen's presence. When one noticed he yelled out for the queen's presence. They all stopped and finding their commitment exploited they all bowed to their knees. Looking at the already-dead bodies, Seol commanded to cut the rope and uncover the sheets. With closed eyes, Wang Seon came up and had two men cut off the rope as Seon pulled off the sheets. Two corpses fell down their face revealed. Seol's eyes grew widened as the corpses, who were none other than Prince Hyo-Seong —Wang Im-Ju— and Prince Won-Nyeong— Prince Wang Jin—, rolled over. Their eyes were closed as their face and their white robes were covered with their blood. Their fingers, or their foot was chopped away and their face was bruised.

With small tears, Seol rewinded her memories as a child running around as her two uncles were following her with smile. She remembered their happy, proud tears when she was crowned as a queen. With her legs numb, she attempted to stay strong but the sudden pain in her stomach was too unbearable she clutched it tightly and knelt down. Wang Seon yelled out, telling the nobles to go away and told the court ladies to bring the physicians.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Prince Hyo-Seong: Real name's Wang Im-Ju. Son of King Taejo and his 11th wife. He was one of Gwangjong's supporters. Im-Ju was killed/lynched by the nobles who were once accused of treason during Gwangjong's reign.

Prince Won-Nyeong: Also known as prince Jin-Ju-Nang. Son of King Taejo and his 10th wife. He was one of Gwangjong's supporters and was killed/lynched by the nobles who were once accused of treason during Gwangjong's reign.

Wang Seon*: Ju's head minister who was permitted to handle the politics. He was known for abusing the politic power and was exiled.


	32. Chapter 32: Mother of Nation

[Much to her and Ju's loss, the traumatic event caused her to miscarry their child. Later, they were told that Wang Seon was the one who set the lynch on the two elder princes. For the first time, everyone is seeing the least thing they had expect from Seol]

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ju shrieked in distress.

"The queen has miscarried the child, your majesty," the royal physician muttered in anxiety, "the traumatic event might have been the cause."

Ju clenched his fist to prevent himself from anger. He was shocked when he heard his queen fainted by witnessing the lynch of Prince Hyo-Seong and Won-Nyeong. And now his chance of becoming a father become futile, because of those impulsive, foolish nobles. Most of all, he was angry at whoever the one that caused the lynching. Jung and Baek-Ah was in the queen's room to stay with Seol.

"Ji-Mong…" Ju spoke again, "did you found out who set the lynch?"

Ji-Mong sighed then answered.

* * *

Back at the queen's chamber, Seol was sitting on her large bed, wearing a red chŏgori and black skirt. Her eyes were blank from the shock and forlorn since the miscarriage. Jung and Baek-Ah did everything to lighten up the mood but there was no sign of light. Then, they heard the presence of the king and bowed to Ju. The king greeted him back and seeing his queen's expression, he told them to leave the chamber. Nodded their head, Jung and Baek-Ah left. Ju approached and sat beside her.

"Seol, I'm—"

"It's alright," she cut off with curt smile, "I'm the one who should feel sorry…you have been anticipating to become a father…and I was being childish to wander off recklessly…"

"No, it's not your fault," then remembering the name of the culprit he slowly glared, "if it weren't for him we could have had our child."

Seol, then looked at him.

"Who was it? Who set up such crime?" She asked, more like, demanding the answer.

Looking at her eyes, Ju decided to reply.

"Wang Seon," he began, "he was the one who sent the wrongly accused nobles to lash out their anger on the two, because prince Hyo-Seong and Won-Nyeong were the ones who supported our father's reformation and the purges."

Seol's face darkened and Ju noticed the familiar aura he had seen when he was a child. It was the same aura he had seen from his father Gwangjong. Especially when his father was up to another bloody purge. If Seol took after her father's traits than her mother's, she would also bring another bloody purge on the palace.

"Where is he now?" She asked, her voice become cold for brief seconds.

"He's in prison," he replied then looked up, "do you want him executed?"

"No, it is too lenient for him."

Ju remembered the time he had seen officials killed and hung at the stake. Their corpse was either slashed or stabbed and the previous king was looking at them with cruel, icy smirk. Ju hoped Seol still retained her mother's personality.

"What do you want me to do with him then?"

Seol made a small smile as she glanced at her king. When Ju looked at her, he felt like she has now had an upper hand. Now, she looked like she wasn't belong to the world, envisioned her sitting on the throne, staring at the evil with cold, cruel eyes filled with disdain. Not that Ju was frightened, but he was intrigued to see innocent creature like her could become a graceful, yet powerful being.

"Your majesty…will you let me take care of this?"

With slightly widened eyes, he merely nodded his head.

* * *

Wang Seon, who was imprisoned, had endured interrogation—more like tortures—and locked back inside the prison. He couldn't forget Wang Chi's expression when he told the oldest of Hwangju about Seol's miscarriage. Wang Chi, who was sitting on his chair, formed an evil curl of his lips. His jealousy had reached into a point of obsession for the queen in which Seon was disturbed of and began to concerned of her and the king.

He heard the door opened and revealed a majestic looking woman stood outside, staring down at him with dignity and contempt. It was queen Hunui, Yoo Seol, followed by Jung, Baek-Ah, and others. He had seen her sweet smile but seeing her wearing the same expression Gwangjong made when he was angered, Seon was frightened. Feared for what will happen. Watching him trembling, Seol sighed.

"Don't worry," Seol spoke in soothing manner, "I'm not here to interrogate you."

She gestured the guards to leave and glanced back at the prisoner. When Seon was young, he had heard the rumor of women from Chungju clan. Especially, the dowager queen Yoo. The mother of Gwangjong. She was well-known for her greed for the throne she used her sons to get whatever she wanted. To begin with, Queen Yoo was never the true queen. But one time when Wang Seon presented himself in the court, he didn't meet the king, but Queen Hunui herself, sitting on the throne with Jung and Baek-Ah on both of her side standing. Seon initially was confused but seeing Seol for the first time, he was intimidated and was in awe.

"Why did you set the lynch?" She asked.

"P…pardon?"

"Why did you set the lynch?" She inquired with stern voice.

"I…" Seon averted his gaze.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Seol commanded with glare, causing him the flinch for everyone felt like they were watching the mother scolding her child. Even Jung and Baek-Ah didn't expect her harsh behaviors.

Seeing that she had scared the prisoner, she decided not to pressure him as someday she could find out the truth. But she needed to tell him what she must say.

"I'm not angry, but I'm very disappointed. As a head minister, you need to do what's best for the country, but you deliberately disobeyed the father of Goryeo. It seemed you are too immature to know about the palace," Seol frowned as she spoke, "you should be glad you will not be executed."

Seon looked up at the queen. Jung and Baek-Ah glanced at Seol with wide eyes.

"You will be henceforth exiled to your residence," Seol continued with indifferent voice but grew softened, "Beating and criticizing you means it is one of mothers' way to express how much they care of their children…but I think what you need is reflecting yourself. Remember, your mother may have you as her only child…but I have the whole nation who are my sons and daughters."

With that, she walked away and went out, leaving Wang Seon kneeled in guilt, reflecting himself for what he had done. Biting his lips to precent himself from wailing, he muttered his apologies for he couldn't forget the queen's words. Her deeds were reached throughout the palace. Servants expected the queen to execute him, but instead she didn't do anything cruel as her father done. The queen treated everyone as her own children, giving them all with her affection and care.

Choi Ji-Mong could only smile by Seol's demeanor for he knew she was born with the star of the queen, the mother of nation.


	33. Chapter 33: His Secrets & Schemes

[It was revealed that Chi sent Seon to cause the lynch on prince Im-Ju and Wang Jin, killed Seol's child by giving her trauma. Fortunately according to the royal physician, it didn't killed her uterus meaning Seol is allowed to have a child several years later, much to Chi's dismay.]

* * *

In the Hwangbo's residence, Wang Chi sat on his study chamber. His eyes grew blank for nobody could read them. His grandmother is bedridden and soon she will leave the world, making him become the representative of Hwangbo clan. He stared at the tea sets, remembering same tea he gave to his father Wang Wook when the lad was around six or seven. In such young age, he learned the danger of the palace and its cruelty. But most of all, he had how his father was as the failure; abandoned his loved ones for the throne, using his affection for them as an excuse to hide his ambitions and lost everything. Wang Chi didn't even grow fond of his father, to begin with, and wished him gone. At the age of seven…his wish came true.

He still remembered how his father Wook kindly accepted his teas when Chi offered them with facade sweet, innocent smile. Though one year, Wook's health grew worse to the point he have become bedridden, vomiting blood as he coughs. Before his death, Chi's true colors were revealed to him with expression of distaste, hatred, and disappointment. But Wook muttered the last words he never expected to hear.

 ** _"I always held on to the hope…that the one who would kill me…would be you…"_**

His father passed away, smiling. It wasn't the death Chi didn't wished or expected but on the other hand he was a bit satisfied as he was free from labeled as a child of traitor. Now that he thought about it, he also swore he would not make the same mistake of foolishly losing the one he loves.

Chi then frowned as he heard the recent new after the miscarriage of Seol's child. Wang Seon was exiled to his residence with his title as head minister stripped away. The physician had told her the trauma didn't worsen the condition of her womb, meaning after some years, she would be allow to have another child, with Ju. Glaring at the failed attempt to break the two apart, he needed to form another plan until he saw his two sisters pass by. Then, Chi formed a bone-chilling smile.

* * *

In the palace, Seol was visited by Hunsook. It didn't took her a long time to realize that the first queen was infertile to begin with and was slowly affecting her health. Seol had gave her the herbal medics to heal her condition two days ago and she found her friend feel better than usual. Also Queen Hunui was visited by her brother Cheon Chu-Jeon and her wife A-Ran, who was expecting. Seol will become their unborn child's aunt as she congratulate them.

Ju returned from his court duties and straightly went to his queen's chamber. The eunuch announced his arrival to the queen as she let him in. Ju was wearing dark red royal robes and she noticed a slight heavy bag under his eyes. It was no doubt he had troubles with politic matters but she allowed him to let them be taken care by her hands. Ju was reluctant as he was more concerned with her but she kept remind him that her conditions were better now. Besides, the officials were frightened or intimidated by her when she was at the court.

Slowly, Seol gave him a space to lay down as his head rest on her knees. With kind smile, she gently patted his back soothingly.

"Goodness, you and your spoiled behaviors." She chuckled heartily.

"Why can't you rest more? I'm more concerned with you." Ju retorted with smile.

"I already have, your majesty." Seol replied back.

Then, she stood up and let her brothers, A-Ran, Jung, and Baek-Ah keep him busy with other matters as she left to the throne room. She entered the throne room, found the remained officials stiffened by her presence. She was wearing royal dark blue, back, and white hanbok with her hair decorated with headdress and silvery tiara and hairpins. Marched towards and she sat on the throne with grace as the court duty began.

The court was filled with the matters of clans clashed one another again. Seol closed her eyes, pinched her upper nose in distress. She felt like she was seeing couple of immature children fighting one another to get what they want. Then one representative of Hwangju suggested what she never expected from.

"Why don't we have our king marry to the clan's daughter?"

Seol's eyes widened. She glared at him as the official shut his mouth, afraid of the impending wrath the queen will bestow on him. But queen Hunui knew better of the life in palace. This is not some fairytale world where the king could marry the one he loves by his own will. She coldly dismissed the meeting as she told them she could talk about it next day.

* * *

However, she wasn't the only one to know this. Inside the king's room, Ju heard the court lady informing the presence of the man he never thought he could see again. The door opened, revealing a man with dark robes and the prim smile formed on his face.

"Wang Chi?"

Chi only smiled as Ju quietly let him enter. Jung and Baek-Ah felt tensed at Wook's son as A-Ran, Bo-Hwa glanced at one another. Behind Chi, they saw their sister Moon-Duk glance at them with sympathy and remorse.

"It's been a while, your majesty." Ju's cousin spoke in facade polite tone.

"What matter you have come to tell me?" The young king asked as he frowned at him.

"I have come to propose you with the conclusion to end the clans' conflict once and for all."

Ju raised his eyebrows. Finding everyone's confused expression, Chi spoke again.

"I will send my sisters to you as new queens."

The king's eyes grew wide at his offer. Jung gritted his teeth with seething fury as Baek-Ah held him back. Cheon Chu-Jeon glared at him as A-Ran, and Bo-Hwa gasped. Moon-Duk stared at her husband Wang Chi, with resentful expression. On the other hand, Wook's son was beyond satisfied as his lips twitched with bone-chilling smile as Baek-Ah and Jung could envision their eighth brother's similar cold smile.

* * *

 **Note:**

New chapter up! Beware, guys, the Hwangbo rides again!


	34. Chapter 34: Unbroken Sisterhood

[Using the powerful clans' oppression as an excuse, Chi sent his two sisters to married off to Ju. Understanding Ju's duty as a king, Seol agreed to let Hwangbo sisters married to him. Hwangbo Su who had always admired Seol, was taught by her with politics and decide to share their dream; the prosper the country with peace and no war.]

* * *

"…what?"

Chi remained his victorious smile. He then further told the king it was the only way to prevent the clashes of different clans. With gaining more supports from Hwangbo, the king will have more strength to bend the clans on his will.

"besides, without our support…who will protect the throne? Who will protect you?" Chi inquired as he raised his eyebrows.

Jung really wished he could behead this cursed child of his eighth brother but Baek-Ah managed to calm him. Cheon Chu-Jeon glared daggers at Chi as A-Ran did the same. Eighth prince's son stood up and politely dismissed himself. He was about to leave until the door burst opened as queen Hunui Yoo Seol entered, much to his surprise. Everybody were tense at Seol and Chi's silent presence. When she looked at Chi, she then spoke.

"You…" She pointed at him.

Princesses knew Seol's tigress-like temper as much as Ju, Jung, Baek-Ah and Chu-Jeon was aware of.

"Get. Out." Seol pronounced the word with icy tone.

Regained his composure and managed to hide the stricken expression, Chi bowed briefly then left the king's chamber, followed by his wife Moon-Duk who could only gave her remorseful look. Seol approached to her family then.

"I've heard about the proposal from the official of Hwangju."

Ju didn't speak for a while. Sensing the anxiety, Seol sighed and gave them all her comforting smile as she sat beside her king.

"Your majesty," Seol spoke with soothing voice, "please accept it."

Ju frowned at her. Jung and Baek-Ah only looked down in guilt for they were unable to protect the two further. A-Ran's eyes grew watery.

"I'll be fine. I'll always stay with you."

Gyeongjong bit his lips. Seol slowly embraced him, letting her arms around his head. She gently patted his back with comfort.

"I'm very sorry, Ju…I couldn't be strong enough to protect you."

A-Ran silently cried in her husband's arms. Jung and Baek-Ah only looked away in shame. The room was filled with tears and comfort as they were all looking at the grief-stricken king and his queen took in their arms for peace.

* * *

It's been two days since the marriage between Ju and Hwangbo sisters. Two. Both Hwangbo Su and Hwangbo Seol. Everytime queen Hunui look at them, their eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. Chi was using them no doubt. Seol squeezed her fists as she think of their brother but regained her composure as she heard the announcement of two new queen's arrival. She let them in and Hwangbo sisters bowed to her. Su was wearing a simple yet beautiful green and pink hanbok as her younger sister was wearing light purple and white ones. Even though Su was around Seol's age, the youngest Hwangbo was still sixteen for heaven's sake! Poor Hwangbo Seol was quivering out of fear towards the life of palace and its cruelty. With welcoming smile, Seol gestured them to sit down.

"It's been a while, girls."

They both merely nodded their head. In their eyes, Seol was more beautiful than the time she was wedded to Ju. In the sisters' eyes, she was the graceful Snow Queen, or a Moon Goddess. For many years, they have admired the second queen for her rare willpower and her maternal love for her country. And they couldn't bring themselves to compare with her. Su looked up with forlorn expression.

"Your majesty…"

"Enough with formality, Su. Just call me by my name when no one's looking." Seol smiled.

"…Seol…we're scared," Su continued, "my sister's barely reached to seventeen and we don't know about anything in palace…"

Seol was saddened at their distress. She could see that they were forced to become the queen against their will. Then as if she had an idea, Seol perked up with grin.

"If you don't mind…then perhaps I could tell you or teach you about them."

Hwangbo sisters looked up, hopeful.

"R—really?" Hwangbo Seol, Queen Hunjung asked with hopeful smile.

Seol nodded her head, promising.

"We may be queens, but you girls are always my sisters."

"Thank you…," Hwangbo Su, Queen Hunae muttered, "thank you so much."

Even if Chi was planning on to harm them, Seol swore to protect her dear friends and help them how to defend themselves.

* * *

Another day passed and Seol was in Damiwon. She was making the cosmetics for the princesses until she heard the man calling out. She looked up and saw Wang Chi stood, bowed stiffly at her. Her smile transformed into a poised yet disdainful look as she stood up. When he was here, it meant his sisters were waiting for her. Even though she was looking forward to spend her time with her friends she kept her serene yet cold expression as she walked pass the Hwangju family. Her nose were up high, looking down at them with grace as she was either ignoring or unaware of Chi's pained expression. She went outside and saw Hwangbo Su who was waiting anticipated. She also saw the man beside her.

"Su."

Queen Hunae turned and her expression were brightened. Seol asked who's the man behind her and Su introduced the stranger.

"He is Hwangju's distant relative, Kim Chi-Yang, from Dongju."

The man smiled as he bowed to the queen. Seol greeted him back and inspected the man. He was young, around their age or older. Judging by his clothes and hair, he was nobleman. His facial expression was genuinely polite and gentlemanly but Seol couldn't help feel uneasy for Su.

"Let's go to the tower bridge first, the sunrise is beautiful today."

Su nodded her head and bid her goodbye to Chi-Yang who only smiled back with kindness and somewhat…intimate sense of emotion. Seol squinted her eyebrows but looked away as she led the way up to the palace.

Ju, Cheon Chu-Jeon, A-Ji, Jung, Baek-Ah and the princesses were watching two queens walking together at the tower bridge where they could see the view outside the palace. King Gyeongjong smiled as he saw both Seol and Su interacting as sisters. Two queens stopped as they were watching the sunrise as the light touched the grand surface, which it intrigued Su.

"Look afar, Su," Seol began as she pointed at the ray of sunlight, "everything the sunlight reaches, is our home, our kingdom."

Su could see the beautiful golden sunrise greets the sky as she could see the people aimlessly walking along with their family. The merchants were selling goods, children walking around, followed by their parents. The trees' leaves were dancing alongside by the wind and flowers woken up by the kiss of sunlight and the water drop touched its petals. The third queen couldn't help but glanced at them with awe.

"Like our great ruler Taejo, the kings' and queens' time as the parents rise and fall like the sun and the moon. One day, this sun and the moon will set our time and who knows, the new sun will rise with your son as the new king." Seol smiled.

"Our home…," Su mused with fascination, "we are the country's mothers?"

"Yes…we are." Queen Hunui replied with radiant grin.

Then they were going to their favorite lake Dongji. Su stopped as she saw the stone tower made by Ju for Seol's mother Hae Soo. Both of them landed their stone above and gave it a brief prayer as they walked around.

"Everything we touch, see and hear has its delicate balance." Seol explained.

"Oh, like Yin and Yang?" Hwangbo Su asked.

"Yes, as a mother of country we need to remember this. Our land was began with the land gods that guarded us. Granted us from grains to farming animals. Here, long ago whenever there was a war, we don't bring gold along with us."

"Then what did our ancestors got?" Su asked.

"They fetched their remained grains and rices. They needed the land to crop, raise their foods to survive and without them, the gold's meaningless. As the time pass, we also need animals to farm and raise our food sources, thus we must respect our nation and people. But there are so many foreign lands that were after our kingdom. There are so many greedy men who wanted to own the most valuable lands and their greed, avarice, destroy all."

"Khitan is still after Goryeo so we need more defenders to protect, right?"

"Correct. That's why we have kings who could protect the lands from the ones who tried to dominate and corrupt. We need kings and queens like us to help our nation to balance this cycle of life. War will create the tragedy as much as the land need to protect from our enemies. Peace is the central association with the balance."

"King is the sun, the Yang, and Queen is the moon, the Yin."

"This is the balance of life."

Seol and Su glanced at the beautiful lake where the lilies and leaves were waltzing around. The water reflects the gold of sunshine as the tree surrounds the mirror of the heaven. Hwangbo glanced at Seol whose expression was serene and delicate. She now realized why she was born with the star of the queen. Hwangbo Su wasn't born with such but Ji-Mong once assured her she did have the dignity of becoming a queen. Her best friend Seol indicated once that if something might happen to her, it will be up to Su in order to protect their home.

* * *

 **Note:**

New chapter and character came up!

Kim Chi-Yang: He is young governor and nobleman from Hwangbo's distant relation. His household was Dongju. He was well-known for his intelligence and cunningness, became Iron Empress's lover.

(Chi-Yang will appear in my upcoming fanfic/sequels of "Snow White": "Game of Nations" triology.)


	35. Chapter 35: Ice Palace

[Ju and Chi finally confronts with the matter of Seol. Chi told Ju to divorce with Seol, but he refused. Seol encountered Hae clan, her mother's family and its leader, Hae Yoon, who begs for forgiveness for unable to protect her mother. She offered the secret alliance as Seol is Hae Soo's daughter.]

* * *

It was late morning and Seol was in the king's chamber, brewing teas for her husband. Lately, due to his overworking, he coughed and often felt dizzy when waking up. So Queen Hunui prepared some to cease the coughing and to make him feel better. Despite the lack of conversation they were smiling, enjoying each company.

"Prince Chi of Hwangju is here."

They stopped and watched towards the door which was opened. Ju's expression grew wary but behaved politely while Seol frowned. Chi was wearing light purple, navy blue hanbok with his head tied in similar way his father had. His polite smile briefly turned to a scowl in envy as he watched Seol and Ju together.

"Greetings to the king and queen."

They both greeted back. Ju was controlling his anger and welcomed his cousin with facade sweet smile. Seol looked up to see Jung and Baek-Ah.

"Your majesty…the Hae Clan's Hae Yoon is waiting for you." Jung said.

Nodded her head, she stood up and let her uncles lead the way but she was worried for Ju. He gave her soothing smile as she left. Ju turned to Chi, forming a poised expression.

"What matter have you come to talk?"

"Queen Hunae is expecting." Chi said.

Ju squinted his eyebrows.

"It's been a month," Chi formed a smirk, "and my sister is doing fine."

The king's face turned emotionless.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about, then?" Ju asked coldly.

"I'm afraid not, sire. On the contrary," he formed the most darkening expression, "I have come to suggest with the matter of Queen Hunui Yoo Seol."

The young king then glanced at Chi. When his cousin speak of her name, he looked almost longing but it was brief. Ju told him to continue as he spoke.

"The Chungju clan is weakening. They will lack any support to you as much as her majesty wants to help you."

"And your conclusion is?" Ju asked, raised his eyebrows.

"Divorce with her."

Ju glared at Chi as he clenched his fists. With his three words, the king made the conclusion. Chi was responsible for the loss of Seol's child. He was responsible for using Wang Seon to set the lynch. He sold his sisters off to the king as new queens, but in reality they were only Chi's tools to make his life miserable. Ju then made a bitter, cruel smile same as his father Gwangjong.

"If I refuse?"

Wang Chi's face grew darkened even more.

"If Seol wants to leave me, then so be it. But, that doesn't mean you can possess her. She is NOT an object to be possessed." Ju concluded with scornful voice.

Chi bit his lips, preventing himself from revealing his fury.

"Same goes with a man who tied her to the palace she was forbade to enter," Chi retorted with cruel scoff, "you should have known earlier why the previous king only let her visit but forbade her to live at the palace."

"…what?"

"Back when you told your queen mother about her…she almost killed Seol because you revealed her identity carelessly. Just like how my father used her mother to save his skin. And now you had her locked inside this palace that killed Court Lady Hae."

Ju inwardly scowled. He could feel his chest, his lungs squeezing with pain but he managed to hide it. All of sudden, the door opened as it revealed Queen Hunui whose face was covered with disgust and icy wrath.

"I believe my family matters are none of your concern, Wang Chi."

Chi turned to see Seol, surprised.

"And so does your sisters' life," Seol walked and glared at the king's cousin, "furthermore…"

Seol grabbed Chi by his collar, surprising Ju. She unleashed the same wrath her father Gwangjong made when he was the infamous "wolf-dog". The ice in her glare confirmed she will someday have him regret his accusation.

"Stay away from my person."

Then, she let go of her grasp. Fuming, Chi stood up from the chair and left the chamber. With a slight mocking smile, Jung and Baek-Ah move to the side letting the lad walk away from the king's room. Ju looked at Seol who was now smiling at him. Judging the enthusiastic emotion, Ju could guess her meeting with Hae Clan has gone well.

Previously when Seol encountered with her mother's family clan, she was a bit nervous yet slightly offended with their presence. She demanded some explanation but the leader of the clan Hae Yoon suddenly begged for her forgiveness. Although she was still skeptical of them due to their lack of support for her mother long time ago, she offered them a secret alliance to support her, the king, and Chungju clan. Instead of the meeting, they would promise to send letters to one another. She kept remind Hae Yoon it was only a secret alliance and that didn't meant she could easily forgive him and his clans.

* * *

Seol was once again, teaching politics to Hwangbo Su while her sister spend her time with Baek-Ah who was teaching her with instruments. As the time passes, Seol could see her friend's stomach grew swollen as soon her child will be born. Other time they visited Chungju household to see her brother and her sister-in-law's child. Their baby was healthy boy and two girls were marvelled to see real infant. Seol embraced Chu-Jeon and A-Ran's son and helped Su hold him. It didn't take a long time for everyone to calm her from mood swings for Su had begun crying.

When she helped Su tucked into her bed, she bid her friend goodnight and was about to go to Damiwon when she saw Wang Chi stood, seemingly waiting for her. With slight huff, Seol stuck her nose slightly upward, ignoring him. When she walked pass him, she saw Hwangbo Seol the fourth queen Hunjung and Chi's wife Lady Moon-Duk.

"Is she asleep?" Hwangbo Seol asked.

Second queen smiled and nodded her head. Noticing the uneasy look on Su's sister's expression, she called her inside Damiwon. Queen Hunjung looked down in somewhat shameful demeanor as Seol brewed the tea for her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

The youngest Hwangbo sister meekly nodded her head. Seol, with calm smile, let her explain.

"Go on," Seol said, "there are no ears in this room."

"Sister…there's someone I fell in love with…" Queen Hunjung confessed.

Seol frowned.

"…and I don't know how to handle this feelings in palace.."

Seol sighed as she looked at young queen. She then grabbed Hwangbo's hand with hers soothingly, yet firmly.

"You need to listen carefully," she began, "pretend this is the palace made by ice. You need to walk on every step carefully with no cracks. Because the shards will someday strike on you and people you care. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

"But you are strong and everyone obeys you," Hwangbo Seol said, tilted her head, "you are technically the powerful queen."

"Sometimes, someone needs to walk on the ice with caution. We do not know the depth of darkness inside so…"

Seol patted the petite queen with motherly smile.

"Don't let them know."

With slight courage, Queen Hunjung nodded her head.

"Who is this man that stole your heart?" Seol asked.

Looking around in case no one's around them, Queen Hunjung whispered in Queen Hunui's ears. Seol's eyes grew wide as she heard the name of the man.

* * *

 **Note:**

Dun-Dun DUN~! Another cliffhanger! I was a bit sick for few days and is getting better. To people who know the history, DON'T say the answer of the man Queen Hunjung loves!


	36. Chapter 36: Secrets Revealed

[Drawn to his old memories and heard the foretelling from Choi Ji-Mong that he could no longer become a king, Ju decided to take Seol out as their old times with disguising themselves as a commoner. Currently, Seol becomes a good step-mother to Wang Song, Hwangbo Su's only child but one day she heard the king's worsening condition.]

* * *

Ju was finishing is political duties, but he was wondering one thing that Chi told him. His cousin explained that Su was pregnant but the royal physician told him that Hwangbo Su was already carrying the child a day after the wedding! Gyeongjong was confused but at the same time grew suspicious whether Chi had lied in order to spite both him and Seol. Besides, during the wedding night, Ju had been ignored Su as he was still miffed with the fact that Hwangbo clan, especially Chi, threatened him and the palace. Speaking of Hwangbo Clan, he met the man named Kim Chi-Yang who was chosen to protect Queen Hunae's side. Ju needed to learn more of this man, due to the fact that he felt something was amiss with the man.

On the other side, he was worried if the marriage and Su's pregnancy upset Seol. Even though Ju still loves her, he was afraid the life of palace have harmed her in some way. He had seen such confidence she possesses but he knew she was upset. It's been a year since Wang Song's birth and Seol has become a king step-mother to him and he could see she felt a bit better as the little prince were attached to her.

He remembered one time he went to Ji-Mong and at that time the astronomer told him one thing he was surprised and at the same time, expected.

 _ **"Even though you are a great king, your time as a ruler will come to end soon."**_

Sighing, he didn't know the astronomer's prediction was this satisfying before. Remembering the old memories of him and Seol spending their time together, he decided to make one for them again. Ignoring the small pain from his lungs, he made his way to Seol's room.

* * *

In Seol's room, she was spending time with other queens who were drinking teas. She had noticed Chi-Yang's fond towards Su's child. She brushed off the feelings to continue drinking teas until they all heard the eunuch announcing the king's arrival. They all stood up and greeted Ju. Hwangbo Su handed her son to Chi-Yang who willingly hold the baby and dismissed himself. Seol glanced at Ju who made a small smile but faded as she looked down. Awkward silence took over Seol's chamber and Hwangbo sisters looked at them back side from side, worried if their presence bothered the couple. Taking a deep breath, Ju began to spoke.

"Soon it is the spirit ritual," Ju smiled at Seol, "why don't we take a small patrolling outside?"

Seol looked up. She stared at Hwangbo sisters who seemed to urge her to accept his offer. Sighed in defeat, she nodded her head to him.

"Alright. Just this once."

Brightened by her answer, he smiled and thanked her. He told her he would wait for tonight and left.

* * *

In their commoner disguise, Ju and Seol went outside the palace and walked over the market. Ju noticed how her behaviors changed a little. Seol was reverted back with her initial lively side he had seen when they were young. Seol bought several hairpins for Queen Hunsook, Hwangbo sisters, Princess A-Ran and her sisters. Also, she bought the toys for Wang Song in which Ju appreciated.

"Here."

Ju saw the familiar pastry he had seen before. He remembered the time when he was a little boy, running around the market with Seol and his sisters. Seol brought one particular pastry that was dipped with honey. Since then, it become his favorite.

"Thank you." He accepted as he took a bite.

Just as the old ones, the pastry was delicious. Especially when she fed it to him. They have bought more pastries and walked around until they noticed couple of children starving as they were looking at every shop. Compassion overwhelmed them and Ju approached to the little kids who looked a bit intimidated by his height. He kneeled down to match the line of their gaze. He pulled out the small package of pastries he bought and hand it to them.

"Here, little ones," Ju called, kindness filled in his voice, "you can take them."

Gently, one of them accepted the package. She giggled happily as his patted her head fondly. Seol came along and handed some of them for other children. They bid the little ones goodbye as they thanked Ju and Seol for the pastries.

Both of them walked towards their favorite spot of Lake Dongji. The twinge of guilt overcame him when he saw Seol prayed upon the stone tower he built on behalf of her mother for he felt that he had failed to protect her. He suddenly saw her two hands clasped on his and giving him forgiving smile. Ju smiled back, blinking his tears back as he couldn't bring himself to confess his conditions to her. He wished he wasn't born become the king, Gyeongjong. But soon, he believe, soon she will be free.

"What's wrong?" Seol asked.

He bit his lips for a second, but smiled.

"Nothing…just…you didn't call me by my name as usual. I miss some times when you called me by the name…"

"Oh..," Seol frowned a bit, "time goes fast…"

"Yes…"

Seol noticed his expression in which his eyes grew saddened. Then her expression turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition? Your lung's condition?" She asked again.

Ju was briefly frozen, but regained his composure. He knew it should have come. It's been a year since he was suffering from lung disease and he never told anyone of it. Due to the fear that someone will use his sickness to go against Seol.

"I may be the queen, but I'm still your wife. What kind of wife I am to be unaware of your health?" She continued as she felt her eyes grew watery.

Remorse overtook him as he embraced her, letting her cry silently in his arms.

"Don't worry…I won't die. I will live," Ju soothed her, "I may be a king, but I am your husband too. I'm sorry…"

The candles of the stone tower wavered a little. Little did they knew, they were watched by an apparition of a woman shed a tear of sadness and remorse for them.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Fortunately, Ju and Seol's love is still alive! Okay we are close to the end! And Ju's disease is revealed how will he overcame it? What will happen later? Can Ju protect Seol from and cruelty of palace and Chi's obsession? We'll find out soon~! Enjoy and comment~!


	37. Chapter 37: Keys to the Freedom

[Ju was suffering from lung disease, in which worsening his health. Seol, who was known for her excellent acknowledgement with medics, managed to heal him but it will take a long time to completely heal him. Jung found the doctrine made by Ju, that he has abdicated his throne to Chi and another one that would set her free from Chi's obsession.]

* * *

It was July of his sixth year reign. Gyeongjong's disease had become worse and was forced to stay in his chamber to recover as what the physician said. Not only that, due to his frequent absence at the court, the palace spread the wrongly proved rumors of the king being obsessed cavorting with commoners when in reality, he was going out to contribute the supplies, feeding the poor.

Ju was sitting on his bed, wearing white robes. Heavy bags under his eyes, he was looking at the paper and the brush on the table. Staring on the black sheet, his mind was filled with mind games on what would he do with the throne and his own conditions. When he think of Seol, his eyes grew softened, the the point of melancholy.

 ** _'I might die sooner or later…and I might leave her all alone…'_**

He closed his eyes, remembering his first encounter with Seol. He was only young little boy, enraptured by her singing voice. She was the only girl who sees him not as a royalty, but as a humankind. And after long years of her absence, it made his heart grew fonder. But when he began to love her, he realized he was bringing more pain to her when they were in palace.

 _ **'Anyone will harm my person when they get the chance…'**_

Then, he gently reached for the brush, soaked it with black ink and began to write his last decrees as the king.

* * *

Seol returned with the medical herbs and ingredients for the cure, she went straight to royal physicians asking if all of them could help. She had gathered pears, Chinese bellflower, ginseng, peppermints, and citrons. Luckily, the doctors confirmed as long as he consumes them he will be completely healed along with the medicines he prescribed for the king.

She held the different type of medical teas she brewed and brought to the king's chamber. The door opened and she saw Jung, Hwangbo Sisters, Princesses, Seol's brothers, and Ju. Judging by the look of his face, she could see he had just woke up from his sleep. Sighed, she put the tray on the table and handed a one cup to him and served with a tea. He accepted as he took a sip, noticing the sour yet sweet taste. It was a tea made by medical herbs along with pears and citrons.

"Did you…," his raspy yet lightened voice spoke, "brewed all of them?"

Seol nodded her head. She urged him to rest as he take another drinks of them. Miraculously after two weeks, he was recovering but it would take long time to complete the healing. However, Ju insisted the physicians not to tell his condition to anyone other than Jung, Seol, his sisters and A-Ran's husband.

* * *

When Gyeongjong summoned Ji-Mong, Jung and Baek-Ah, they all presented to the king's room. With determined expression, Ju handed one scroll to Ji-Mong. The astronomer accepted as he opened the scroll revealing the first doctrine and his eyes grew wide.

"I hereby abdicate my throne to Wang Chi of Hwangbo after my death."

"S—sire, this…"

"I know…I know it is time…," then he handed another scroll to Jung, "this is in case if he tries to do something to Seol."

Jung cautiously accepted and unraveled the scroll. His eyes grew widened also out of surprise, but at the same time relief. Ju smiled as Jung bowed.

"We will accept your command."

For the first time in his life, he couldn't remember how relieved and elated Jung's voice was. Baek-Ah smiled along, a few tears escaping as he embraced his brother's shoulder.

* * *

When Jung and Baek-Ah went to the conferencing chamber, they weren't sure what to do. The king has already given up his throne for Seol. Wang Song was too young, and the only successor was Ju's relative Wang Chi. Cheon- Chu-Jeon and Princess A-Ran went to their chamber after they read the letter sent by Jung.

"I heard what happened in the palace." Princess A-Ran said.

"Is it true, that his majesty abdicated his throne?" Chu-Jeon asked in disbelief.

Baek-Ah and Jung only nodded their head. A-Ran unconsciously sitting on the chair, worried for both her brother and Seol. If Chi becomes the king, it will ben doubt he will kept Seol as his prisoner, or as his queen. She knew Seol was suffocating from the life in palace.

"What should we do? Chi would never stop until he gets what he wants." Princess A-Ran shrieked in fear.

"What?" Jung and Baek-Ah stared at her.

Then, the door opened, revealing princess Moon-Duk, who was also Chi's wife.

"Wang Chi…, he have been harbouring his obsessive desire for Queen Hunui Yoo Seol." Moon-Duk replied in firm tone.

This caused the shockwave on everyone.

"Say…WHAT?!"

"Chi also loves Seol but it become an unhealthy obsession," then her expression turned pained, worried for her friend and her brother, "I love Seol as much as I love my sisters, but I do not know what she feels when she's with him."

Jung growled in anger for he had finally realized. Chi was responsible for the lynch. He was responsible for Seol's miscarriage. He was also using his sisters as his pawn to make Ju and Seol's life hell.

"That bastard…," Jung roared in wrath, "I swear if he lay a finger on our precious little princess, I will—"

Luckily, Baek-Ah calmed him down. All of sudden…

"Do not worry," Ji-Mong came in such impeccable time, "I, Choi Ji-Mong, got a plan."

He held another scroll and revealed to all. Their look of concern replaced with shock, then relief. Then Cheon Chu-Jeon made an idea.

"Call the Hae clan."

Everyone turned to him.

"The Hae Clan and our family has strong alliance. Currently, they are owning a northern land district, bringing the former wealth and honor back. Perhaps they could help Ju and sister."

Looking at one another, then Jung embraced his son tightly.

"Son, you are a GENIUS!"

A-Ran kissed Chu-Jeon's cheeks, thanking him over and over for they had finally found the way to save Ju and Seol. Moon-Duk smiled genuinely happy for Seol and Ju's soon-to-be freedom. Jung looked up to the window where the moon radiantly glowed than usual.

 _ **'Soo…finally…I can finally fulfill your wish…'**_

Baek-Ah smiled as he looked at the moonlight. Deceased, but always beloved Soo and So will finally have their remorse, their fear, will be gone soon.

* * *

Seol was returning to her chamber from the court as her husband Ju was still recovering. She was thinking of making another medical teas for him until she stopped at the door, noticing the man with white robes. His hair was tied up in knot, but he was wearing a red and white jinja mask. She squinted her eyes as the dizziness blurred her vision.

"Your majesty?" Seol walked slowly, "are you feeling well now?"

She stopped as she was close to the man. But her expression turned grim and as she tried to step back, one arm prevented her from walking away. Hurriedly, Seol took off the mask from the man's face, who was none other than—

"…Chi…," Seol growled, "you again…"

Pushed his arms away, she let herself go. Chi smiled in scoff.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes…," Seol replied in grave tone, "and perhaps…a married woman's intuition."

By hearing the word "married woman", Chi's eyes briefly twitched, but regained his calm demeanor, adding with confidence.

"I see you haven't heard the king's last decree," Seol looked up at him and he continued then, "he abdicated the throne to me."

Seol's eyes got wide. Chi took his step closer to her.

"From now on…I am no longer nephew of previous king, nor a child of failure excuse of my father," Chi was now close to the distance with her, "I will give this wretched kingdom the king it deserves."

His voice grew venomous, but velvety even more. As he finished his sentence, he slowly slithered his arms around her, dragging Seol close and tight. The queen stood silent, finding his somewhat ambition and temptation pathetic, or pitiful.

"If you are so sure you are better then Eighth prince Wang Wook, your father," Seol began, "will you abandon your ambition for me?"

Chi then released his arms from her, glanced at her with unease. Seol's half-lidded eyes caught the pressure point of him and she formed a bone-chilling smile.

"I told you once…when my mother once offered the hand to your father, he chose the throne and used their long gone love as an excuse."

Her eyes glared daggers at him, releasing her wrath.

"You are no different from your father."

Then she left the chamber, leaving Chi fuming.

* * *

 **Note:**  
Omg, omg OMG! It's close to the end! Couple more chapters left! What plan will they form to set Ju and Seol free? Wait and see! Enjoy reading and tell me what you feel~!


	38. Chapter 38: Bridge to their Freedom

[Ju created the doctrine; after Chi was crowned as a king, Seol will be henceforth released from the palace and is never to return as a queen Thus, protecting her. Chi made one last offering to Seol, but she politely, yet coldly refused him causing Chi to reluctantly give up on his obsession with her.]

* * *

The throne room was silent as Ju was sitting on his throne. Jung and Baek-Ah was beside him, looking at Hwangbo siblings with intense look. Wang Chi was standing between his sisters, looking solemn. Seol was with her brothers and her sister-in-law Princess A-Ran. Lady Munhye was with her children, standing gracefully. Ji-Mong was standing below on the king's left side.

Gyeongjong gestured Ji-Mong who was holding the scroll. Nodding his head, the elder astronomer rolled the scroll open and began to announce the doctrine.

"On the following August, Wang Chi of Hwangbo clan will be crowned as the new king of Goryeo." He said loudly.

Hwangbo sisters glanced up in shock, then looked at their brother. Chi formed a one-sided smile at the announcement. Then, Ju smirked and called Jung for another doctrine to be revealed, causing others to get confused. Jung proudly opened the scrolls and declared the next doctrine.

"In the beginning of August, Queen Hunui of Yoo clan will henceforth released from the palace and shall never return."

Queens were panicked to hear as Chi's eyes grew wide, gritting his teeth as he glared at Ju who was making a smile, revealing the same one his father once made. Lady Munhye almost faint, disbelieved of such good news and A-Ran covered her mouth, blinking several tears, comforted by her husband Cheon Chu-Jeon. A-Ji was ecstatic to have his sister leave the palace. Seol's eyes got wide, unable to believe what just happened. She looked at Ju who only gave her a warm smile.

* * *

In the first day of August, queens were gathering inside Seol's chamber. She was now wearing a simple white hanbok with her hair tied in buns, but has less accessories. Hwangbo sisters were glancing at the packages Seol wrapped and they felt a watery sense in their eyes. Looking at them, Seol patted their head.

"Do not worry," Seol said with smile, "we could see each other someday. I'll be fine."

Young queen Hunjung merely nodded her head. Staring at Hwangbo Su, Seol's expression grew more soothing.

"I am no longer a queen," she spoke, "but remember all the things I told you. You are now mother of nation."

"I'm not ready, yet," Queen Hunae interjected, "how can I be a great queen without you?"

Seol sighed, but held her friend's hand.

"Do you love your country?" She asked.

Su nodded her head.

"Do you want to protect people you love?"

Once again, third queen nodded her head yes.

"Then it's enough…protect our home…it's your duty now."

Hwangbo Su bit her lips. For many years she have admired Yoo Seol for her bold, yet graceful and selfless persona, admired by all who know her and she wanted to do what is best for her dear ones. Queen Hunae swore to follow Queen Hunui's legacy, make Goryeo prosperous and peaceful with no war, no bloodshed.

"Don't worry, sister," Su said in determined tone, "you are free from my brother's grasp…and I'll make sure of it! So…worry not. I will not let you down. I swear."

Seol embraced her and younger queen. Hwangbo Seol broke down in tears, still sorrowful with the fact her cousin, her sister-figure and role-model was leaving.

"Seol-ie…be strong…when you are in palace, don't forget you are walking on an ice. Be careful…"

Queen Hunjung nodded her head as she bit her lip.

Then, they heard the announcement of Wang Chi's arrival. Replacing with strong expression, Seol let him in. Hwangbo sisters gave their brother a stern look and walked away. Su dragged her sister from him as if Chi was a stranger. Seol stood up and gazed at him with stony eyes, in which causing the heir's lips twitched, stricken.

"Seol…do you really want to leave?" Chi asked, hiding his shaking voice.

"Yes." She replied in cold manner.

Wang Chi had realized now, how she looked more healthier and radiant when she wasn't wearing the majestic robes. It took him long enough to realize how much his sins have caused pain to her. Jealousy and obsession had overtook him, he has nothing different from his father.

"Seol-ah…," Chi's grief-stricken voice called out, "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Yoo Seol blinked her eyes, unexpected to see the emotion from this man. For a moment, she thought she was seeing young Chi in vision.

"I've…never dreamed any of this for you," he briefly looked way then stared at her, "I seek the throne but I wanted you the most, that was all."

He walked closer, snapping her back from forever gone memories. Wang Chi looked at her with somehow helpless, but hopeful eyes.

"Listen, there are no hindrance or harm now. I am asking you for the last time," he spoke in serious tone, "if you say yes, I could stay with you here, us alone… Will you not speak?"

Seol's eyes changed into emotionless ones. Then, with serene yet icy gaze she began to speak.

"It's not in the palace I could stay with you," then she glared at him speaking in quiet but venomous tone, "but in hell…!"

Chi's eyes become more lost. Seol has rejected him once again, and it was confirmed she did NOT love him, nor see him as a young boy she knew. The man she was watching, was nothing more than a offspring of creatures, a man who broke her parents apart. Heartbroken, he looked down. Holding her package, Seol walked pass him leaving Wang Chi kneeled down silently but heavily exhaled his sorrow as tears escaped in remorse and forlorn.

* * *

The funeral for Gyeongjong was processing in Song-Ak but Seol was inside the small yet comfortable palanquin as it moved to the house of Chungju. The door was opened and she got off. Watching her families again, she smiled. Cheon Chu-Jeon and A-Ji held her hands and helped her stood up. And the next thing, Lady Munhye approached and tightly embraced her stepdaughter tears happily streaming down. Jung tried to calm her as his adoptive daughter was greeted by other families.

The elders embraced their precious girl, happy to see her again. As if they remembered something, the oldest of elders gently grabbed her hand.

"There's a guest waiting for you!"

"Who?" Seol asked.

Jung, Lady Munhye, Cheon Chu-Jeon, A-Ji, A-Ran smiled as Ji-Mong appeared from the door. She was confused as the astronomer gestured her to go in.

"The heir of Hae Clan is here to meet you again."

She only blinked her eyes.

"The king's dead, but he has returned."

Seol was a bit confused at first, but her eyes were wide as she went inside. Jung and Lady Munhye grinned behind. Yoo Seol splintered inside the hall and saw Hae Yoon waiting for her. She bowed at her with welcoming expression.

"He's waiting for you," Yoo said, "inside the parlor."

Taking a deep breath. She entered as the servants opened the door. As she walked forward, her doe-like eyes met the pair of familiar, yet warm onyx eyes she loved. The man with his hair tied up in knot, wearing the light orange and red robe stood up and smiled radiantly.

"Welcome back." He spoke.

Shocked but elated, her hands covered her mouth as few strays of tears flew.

"Ju-ya…" She managed to blurt her person's name.

He chuckled heartily as his eyes were also soaked. She dashed forward and they embraced tightly, freed and finally reunited. He accepted her embrace back as he smiled, clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying happily. Seol wailed as Ju's holding arms became more tighter, as if fearing they will be separated if he loosened them.

Gyeongjong is dead.

But Ju has returned… and both he and Seol could finally love freely…for all eternity.

* * *

 **Note:**  
YAY! Ju and Seol finally free~! Two more chapters left! …actually chapter 40 is an epilogue…Hope this cheers you up all. Enjoy reading and don't forget to comment~!


	39. Chapter 39: For You

[After the "funeral of Gyeongjong", he was secretly sent to Hae clan where Seol was moved to as a bride of "Hae's heir". After four days, Ju's health completely healed and thus began their happily, married life not as a king and queen, but as husband and wife. In the end, they built the stone towers for Wang So/Gwangjong, and his love Hae Soo, praying for them in another world.]

* * *

Many seasons passed after Ju of Hae Clan and Lady Yoo Seol were married. Not as the king and, queen, but as a man and woman. Bless heaven, Seol's husband had quickly recovered his disease and is completely healthy.

When they reunited, Ju explained to Seol he was actually feigned his death by the plan Jung has set for him. Thanks to the alliance, Chungju and Hae Clan developed a strong, cordial relationship as they have gained more wealth and prestige. When they helped him escape the palace, he agreed to become Hae Yoon's son and thus renamed him as Hae Ju (解 伷) the heir of Hae Clan.

As much as she was angry at her adoptive father for not telling all truth, she was thankful for her family to help both her and Ju. There was an additional doctrine of Gyeongjong that the palace will no longer do any association with Hae's—as Chi was forbade to learn about either both clans—but promised not to cause the conflict against the clans in which both sides were satisfied with his decision. In all honesty, he wanted to take Wang Song along, but Hwangbo Su insisted she will raise and protect her son, which he reluctantly agreed. Even though his suspicion with illegitimacy of Song's birth had confirmed him, he cares about the young boy. However, he couldn't take him because he is no longer a king. Also, Queen Hunae has strong attachment to her child and he doesn't wish to break mother and son apart.

When Ju showed his name medallion to her, she remembered the time when she was young, complaining with his name meaning and its calligraphy. Their father, Gwangjong, Wang So, named her husband once as Ju (侏), a "liar", or a "coward". Seol didn't like the name meaning so she insisted on writing his name as Ju (伷), meaning "descendant". Her husband once refused to change the meaning, but Seol has already begged her father Wang So to change the name meaning and its calligraphy in which Gwangjong reluctantly agreed, unable to win his daughter.

* * *

Seol was at the garden of Hae Household, holding the letters from her families and friends. Jung told that Chi's wife and Ju's sister Moon-Duk was now crowned as first queen and revealed that she had once was married to other man named Hongdukwon* and has a daughter, but Moon-Duk became a widow and shortly she married to Chi. And as the new king Seongjong, Chi proclaimed his nephew Wang Song as the crown prince. He also allowed Hwangbo Seol to live at the residence located at the south, close to Baek-Ah's house. Another envelope from Hwangbo Su confessed that Wang Song wasn't Ju's biological son in which Seol found herself not surprising for some reason, but her friend didn't tell who was the boy's real father. Her half-brother Cheon Chu-Jeon and his wife A-Ran has another children and this time it was a daughter and soon they told her they will bring her someday.

She looked up prayed at two stone tower both she and Ju built, for their father Wang So and her mother Hae Soo. Wishing they could meet again in another time, another world where they could freely love one another.

"Seol."

She turned to see her husband Ju standing behind her. With smile Ju joined in and prayed along. Hoping their prayer to reach to the heavens and different world across the time. Seol looked to see his serene eyes, deep in thoughts.

"I saw her when you were at Chungju many years ago," he began, "whenever I missed you, she appeared and gone as if she didn't exist—no…as if she was no longer exists. Now that I see you, you look just like her."

Seol blinked her eyes at what he meant.

"At first I thought she came to scold me for letting you in danger, but…she smiled and left…that's where I remember the rumors among the palace that…" he paused them continued, "every year the bloody monarch wakes up in night, frantically searches around the palace for his person. Father must have left her to become a king, but in his heart it was only her and their only child."

Seol's eyes grew wide. Her father, in paranoia and sorrow, wake up in every night to search for her mother. Gwangjong, the wolf king, howled as he wandered aimlessly around the palace seeking for Lady Soo. A flash of vision came, revealing their slightly aged father roars in pain, eyes were filled with forlorn and called out Soo's name.

 _ **"Soo!"**_

Seol's half-lidded eyes were saddened at the sight.

 _ **"Where are you?"**_

She could see Gwangjong then wailed, tears dripping as he was looking at the starless night. The moon only shine radiantly but blur as if it also mourns for her.

 _ **"COME BACK!"**_

The temporary illusion concluded with him kneeled down by the pond, gripping on his sleeves and gritted his teeth while tears continued to drop. Ju's eyes were saddened for he was one of the person witnessed all back then.

"I always wish someday…they could love freely when they see one another again. If it happens," Ju smiled as turned to her, "you will always be with your mother and call him your father everyday…"

Seol smiled back, genuinely moved by his sincere wish for she had a same dream also. Speaking of which…

Ju heard the sound of two little girls laughing and running around with their little brother. Seol waved her hand at the two.

"Soo-Yeon-ah! Myung-Hee-yah!"

Their two daughters ran towards their parents. Ju held Soo-Yeon with his one arm as Myung-Hee stood beside her mother. The three years old boy who was clinging onto Seol was named Hae Shin, her youngest child.

"We saw a pretty butterflies!" Soo-Yeon said with wide smile.

"When do we go to see uncle Chu-Jeon?" Myung-Hee asked, holding Shin's small hand.

Seol smiled at her daughters.

"Soon, Myung-Hee. Soon."

Her daughter looked up and her two small hands touched Seol's stomach.

"Mother, your tummy got bigger."

Ju chuckled. His one hand made a contact with his wife's waist. Their another dream has already came true as Ju and Seol led their daughters and son to their home. Both looked back at the stone tower and smiled as they left.  
He then felt a soft yet firm breeze flew pass by, and he swore he heard the woman's quiet, soothing voice. The same voice he heard from the apparition he met at Cheondeokjeon long ago.

 _ **"Thank you…"**_

He smiled radiantly as the line of sunlight shimmers the sky, and he went inside the house with his wife and their children. Two stone towers had stood together with stone portrait of Hae Soo and Wang So.

* * *

 **Note:**  
DONE! Ju and Seol has two daughters named after Soo's mother-figures; Soo-Yeon (Court Lady Oh) and Myung-Hee (Soo's cousin).

*:Hongdukwon is Moon-Duk's first husband but died shortly by unknown cause.

I will someday plan on making the sequel of Snow White: Game of Nation (which is about Seol helping her families, friends from another clash of throne war and the battle against Khitan—chapters will be less than 20 or 30 and has 2 parts of story). One chapter left now, which is epilogue.


	40. Epilogue: Once Upon a Dream

[Epilogue; modern AU. Twelve years old Seol is an only child of Wang So-Ho and Go Ha-Jin, beloved by her uncles. Five years ago, she met reincarnated Wang Ju, who is now named as Hwang Ju-Oh and has developed a big crush on her since he saw her singing. The episode ends with Seol introducing her parents and uncles her new friend much to their shock and dismay. Reincarnation!]

* * *

"Seol, wake up."

Twelve years old Seol blinked her eyes, still dizzy from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw her mother Go Ha-Jin waking her up. She has long hair, fair skin, and her face was wearing with natural-styled make-up, bringing more beauty from her. Her mother was wearing simple but elegant white blouse, long black pants and her left hand as a ring on the fourth finger.

"Time to get up, young lady." Ha-Jin said with smile.

Seol yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes with both of her hand. Today was her first day at the preschool and her mother prepared her clothes. After she prepared herself with clothing and backpack, she went down and began to eat breakfast. She was sitting between her mother and father, Wang So-Ho. Her uncles and cousins called her out and she greeted back with smile. Her grandmother Soo-Young prepared a lunch for her and put it inside Seol's backpack, telling her to make sure she doesn't get too picky with foods.

"By Seol~!"

Her cousins Heung-Gyu, Gyeong-Won, and Gyeong-Hwa left first, going to their high school. When Seol finished her breakfast, she grabbed her backpack and called her mother. Ha-Jin took her out and just in time, the bus arrived. Ha-Jin greeted the teachers as Seol bid her goodbye to her parents and hopped on the bus. The elementary school was actually connected to the international school of Korea and although it was small compare to other prestigious ones, it was good enough to let Seol attend since there are no school violence happened.

Seol get off from the bus and went inside the school building with other students, went to her classroom. She arrived and stored her backpack on her locker, pulling out books, notebooks and pencil case. She sat down and was greeted by her friends.

"Hi!" one girl with her hair tied in pony-tail, Hwang A-Ran greeted cheerfully.

She smiled as she greeted back. Cheon Jeon-Wu was among the most mischievous boy who likes to tease and play sports which was her favorite activity. A-Ran actually as two younger sister and one year older brother, but Seol didn't see him. She remembered the first time she met A-Ran's brother, it was five years ago.

* * *

 ** _It was a recess and children went outside the playground. Seol watched them screaming wildly as they were all playing together, her hand was holding a sketch book. One other thing she got from her father, is that when she's in bad mood, she dislikes crowded place. So she went to the corner where there was a tree and flowers planted. Little Seol smiled at peace and began to sing the song her mother used to sang when she had a bad day. As she end the song, she heard a small twig broke and turned to see a boy around her age stood frozen. His eyes were wide in surprise, embarrassed to be seen caught._**

 ** _"What are you doing?" Seol asked as she frowns._**

 ** _The boy couldn't say anything as she walked closer to her. Sensing that she might have scared the boy, her expression grew softened._**

 ** _"Hey, I don't bite," Seol smiled widely, "I'm Wang Seol. What's your name?"_**

 ** _The boy with timid demeanor looked at her. His eyes were staring at her large ones, feeling the sensation of a somewhat longing and nostalgia. Making a small smile, he answered._**

 ** _"Hwang Ju-Oh."_**

 ** _"Oh, so you're A-Ran's brother? Nice to meet ya!" She said._**

 ** _They heard A-Ran and Jeon-Wu calling out for them. Seol grabbed Ju-Oh's hand and ran towards them, unaware of a pink blush on his cheeks._**

* * *

Seol heard someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned to see Ju-Oh smiling. The rest of day was great for both of them. After school, they sat beside together, along with A-Ran and Jeon-Wu inside the bus. When the it arrived at Seol's house, Ha-Jin was waiting for her daughter. She noticed Seol bidding her goodbye to a boy who shyly waves his hand back.

"Who were you talking to?" Seol's mother asked.

"My friend," she replied, "mom, can I go to Lotte World with Ju-Oh?"

Ha-Jin blinked her eyes. Ju-Oh… 'Oh…Yeon-Hee's son!' Hwang Yeon-Hee. Ha-Jin remembered the woman who was another incarnation of princess she met as Hae Soo. But in another world, Yeon-Hee was already married but divorced and managed to become the boss of Hwang Industry and they are forming a rather cordial relationship ever since they Yeon-Hee met her at the cosmetic shop Ha-Jin was working at. Seol's mother smiled as she sent her daughter inside.

"Sure. I'll prepare clothes tomorrow early morning."

Saturday came fast and Seol couldn't wait to see her friend coming over. Her giddy behavior didn't go unnoticed by her father, uncles and cousins.

"What's with giddy face, little princess Baek-Seol?"

So-Ho and Baek-Ah approached with grin.

"My friend's coming here to visit today and we're going on a date!"

As the word "date" come out, most of her uncles spat their drink.

"Aww, that's great!" Eun-Hyuk came with his girlfriend Seon-Deok, "good thing we brought some cookies, chips and drinks after you come back!"

"Eun-Hyuk, I told you children under the age of thirteen are NOT supposed to drink beverages with high amount of caffeine and carbohydrates." Yo-Sub came, scolding his brother.

"Oh come on! You're being too strict! Give our niece some freedom." Jae-Won said.

"So what's your friend's name?" Jung-In intervened with frown, asking Seol.

Speaking of…Seol heard a sound of doorbell rang. She was quick enough to run over the front door to greet her friend. When she opened the door, she let Ju-Oh in. She grabbed his hand and marched to the living room to introduce him. Some of Wang brothers' smile faded slightly as they eyed the boy.

"Everyone! Meet my friend." Seol said with smile.

Wang brothers didn't expect Seol to bring the boy, for they predicted she was making friends with little girls. Jung-In, Baek-Ahn, and So-Ho's eyes grew wide at the boy's appearance.

"He is my friend, Hwang Ju-Oh."

The Wang brothers' eyes grew more wide.

'Wang Ju?!' Jung-In, Baek-Ahn, and So-Ho screamed in their thought.

Myung-Ha, Chae-Yung, Seon-Duk, Eun-Hyuk and Jin-Mu "aww"ed at the boy's timid behavior. Yo-Sub's eyebrows were raised but frowned still, bothering with the fact that his niece had brought a boy in the house. After all, Yo-Sub wasn't immune with Seol's cuteness. Sang-Wook's eyes were furrowed for he also recognized the boy. Jae-Won whistled in amusement.

"Mom, me and Ju-Oh will be back before seven!" Seol told her mother.

"Alright, sweetie! Don't forget to call if something happens." Ha-Jin said as she went to the kitchen.

Most of Wang brothers—except Eun-Hyuk, Jin-Mu—glared, in unison, at the spot where Ha-Jin left. Seol dragged Ju-Oh to outside where Yeon-Hee was waiting for the children inside the car, while the girls giggled, already fan-girling over them.

"Did you see the boy's face?" Chae-Yung asked Seon-Duk, "he was behaving so cute towards Seol!"

"I know, right?" Seon-Duk said, squealing, "I think Seol's got herself a secret admirer~!"

Jin-Mu and Eun-Hyuk chuckled at the words, while rest of Wang uncles were glaring at outside. Looking at each other, Wang brothers smirked.

"You're all thinking what I'm thinking?" Jung-In asked.

The "Protect Seol" club members nodded in unison. Ha-Jin face-palmed. All brothers went to their respective room, changing their clothes and went back down to get on their car, followed by the girls. Ha-Jin sighed and she decided to follow along, just to stop her husband from nearly tearing the couple apart.

* * *

"Oh, look at you two," Yeon-Hee smiled as she drove, "such a cute pair!"

In all honesty, Yeon-Hee was surprised to learn that her son become friends with a daughter of her friend Ha-Jin. When the car arrived to the amusement park, Ju-Oh got off first and held Seol's hand, in which she accepted with giggle.

"Oh, thank you gentlemen." Seol said with smirk and Ju-Oh merely nodded. Little did they knew, her uncles in their black suit, sunglasses and hat were hiding to see them.

"Ohh, that punk…stealing my precious princess!" So-Ho growled.

"Easy, bro. They're just kids." Baek-Ahn said with nervous smile, bothered with So-Ho's wolf-king aura.

"What are you doing?"

Wang brothers and Ha-Jin's friends jumped in surprise as Yeon-Hee stood beside with questioning yet annoyed look.

"They are here to spy on our kids." Ha-Jin replied on tired voice.

And Yeon-Hee found herself joining the group.

"Sheesh, our Seol's too young to date! But they are so cute together." Eun-Hyuk said.

"Oh Ju-Oh's not the only one going gaga over your niece." Yeon-Hee said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Excuse me?" So-Ho managed to speak.

"My nephew Chi-Yoon is in same class as Seol," Ju-Oh's mother replied, "and he once told me he has a crush on Seol."

Wang brothers groaned as the girls were squealing.

"Ohh, someone's popular~!" Seon-Duk screamed.

They were watching Seol and Ju-Oh rode on many rides. Most Wang brothers and So-Ho's eyes grew darkened when they saw the couple was holding their hand. However, Ha-Jin and Yeon-Hee found a comparison within their kid. Compare to Seol's cheerful attitude, Ju-Oh was considered to be less talkative. And his behavior somehow reminded all about a certain fourth prince when he was very young.

Ju-Oh and Seol was eating their ice-cream while sitting on the bench. The watchers all noticed Ju-Oh's expression and Seol also become aware of it.

"What's wrong?" Seol asked, concerned.

Ju-Oh seemed hesitant to say but he gathered his courage to tell.

"…I have been thinking…that ever since we met I have this feeling I know you long time ago…have we met before?" the boy asked, innocence filled in his voice.

Wang brothers were frozen. Unaware of them, the girls tried their best not to make any squealing sounds. So-Ho, Baek-Ahn, and Jung-In's face tensed. Now that she think about it, Seol also had a same feeling when she met him for the first time.

"Well,…I have this crazy dream yesterday, about me got married to a prince…and this prince somehow looked just like you."

Ju-Oh blushed. In honesty, he also had a same dream of him as a prince married to a beautiful girl who was strikingly resembled with Seol.

"Well…I know it's weird but…it's like my favorite fairytale my mom made for me," Seol brought the book with pictures drawn and stories written by Ha-Jin, "here. We can read this all and keep out talk as a secret between us."

He nodded his head. Then, two kids were on the small, squishy couch together and read a book together. Most of Wang brothers glared, dark aura of overprotectiveness looming over. Even Yo-Sub's son Gyeong-Won grew this sister complex as he already formed a feeling of animosity towards the boy. All watchers noticed how Ju-Oh only focused on Seol as he was blushing.

"You know…, you don't talk very much…," Seol smiled widely then, "but I like ya!"

Jin-Mu and Eun-Hyuk "aww"ed as Myung-Ha and Yeon-Hee silently giggled. Chae-Yung and Seon-Duk almost squealed. Other Wang uncles and So-Ho's face grew darkened, but a bit sorrowful.

"Oh noooo—!" Jung-In screamed, overreacting.

"Oh..kids…they grow up so fast…" Jae-Won sighed dramatically.

"Not fast enough though…" Sang-Wook corrected him.

Ju-Oh looked down, bashful at Seol's words for he think he might have another dream again when he return to home and go to bed. The parade was about to begin and the small couple watched the show with sparkling eyes. The show was mainly about brave, beautiful girl become the prince's bride, protecting her from evils. It was just like a same dream Ju-Oh and Seol dreamt.

Just like how they met.

Once upon a dream.

* * *

 **Note:**  
One series complete! This chapter is directly involved with "Snow White and Seven Uncles". Thank you for reading my "Snow White" everyone~! I love you all!


End file.
